Destined
by Inquisitive1
Summary: River and Jayne start getting close. Sucky summary I know. AN October 28, 2008
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Destined

AUTHOR: Inquisitive One

EMAIL: PG13-R

DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: My site http/inquisitive1swork. Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.

SUMMARY: Firefly Jayne/River. River and Jayne start getting close

NOTES: FLASHBACK DREAM 

CHAPTER 1

PLANET

"Hmm hm hum." River Tam hums as she walks down the dark street her mind humming over all she feels and hears around her and inside. She stops in her tracks when she feels icy fingers trail down her spine. She turns to find two men watching her causing her senses to go on overload. "Bad men. Screaming. Blood." She mutters shaking her head vigorously. "No thoughts jumbled. Mine... there's... every ones."

"Oh looky we have ourselves a crazy."

River shakes her head, "Not crazy... jumbled." She stops walking when one of the men stops in front of her. "Screams... echoes." She mutters her hands going to her head. "Simon more needles. Go see Jayne... thoughts quiet." She moves to walk around the man when the other stops her by grabbing her arm. "No touching... touching bad. Pain... fear"

"She may be crazy but she would still be fun." One chuckles.

"Pain" River says panicked.

Inside the bar, Simon Tam looks up from his conversation with Kaylee Frye puzzled to find his sister absent.

"I'm sure she's shiny Simon." Kaylee assures seeing the worry in the doctor's eyes.

"Yeah you told her not to go far." Wash the pilot points out.

"See seems lucid enough today Simon." Inara adds

Simon nods knowing the companion is correct. "Even so I should go check on her. Make sure she hasn't wandered off again."

"She always does." Jayne Cobb complains "Don't know why ya bother bringin your crazy sister out... we always end up lookin for her."

Malcolm Reynolds tosses his cards down, "Think it's bout time we head back to Serenity."

"Probably right." Inara agrees looking around "Besides there isn't much to keep any of us amused."

The group stands walking out of the bar to find River crouching beside two groaning men watching them with interest.

"River" Simon runs to his sister, "mei mei you OK?"

"I'll be." Mal says looking at the two bloodied men.

River tears her eyes away from the men and looks at Simon "Bad. Didn't hurt them too bad." She grins then runs to Jayne, "See Jayne I can take care of myself." She says excitedly knowing the mercenary won't care but hopes to spark some concern. She tugs on his hand.

"Doc, keep your sister off me." Jayne protests

Simon glares at the mercenary "River, be nice to Jayne."

Mal crouches before the groaning men, "Be glad we told her no killing. Last time she got mad... she stabbed our merc. Not a happy time." He stands "Now let's get back." He looks at River who has slipped her hand into Simon's, "Did good little witch"

River grins, "I said I would be good."

"That's a first." Jayne mutters

"Jayne Cobb she took care of it herself rather than you havin to do it." Kaylee says annoyed.

"She stabbed me." Jayne says petulantly.

"She apologized." Inara points out.

"Did you know that the stars we see are dead?" River asks Simon. "How can we see something dead? I know light... travel... but why?"

HOUR LATER: SERENITY

"Come on River its time for bed." Simon says as they sit in the mess hall talking about the plans for the next day.

"No." River stops and shakes her head. She points at her brother accusingly, "You're thinking about needles."

Simon sighs, "River you need to sleep. You wandered around last night."

"No I didn't." River denies

"Then why did Mal find you playing in the hold at midnight?"

"Um... it wasn't me." River tries

Simon rolls his eyes, "OK then River why was your doppelganger in the hold?"

"She was bored." River shrugs "No one to play with. Jayne told her to go way." She pouts

Jayne glares at her, "Not my job to baby sit you crazy girl."

"Not crazy." River glares at him. "Who decides crazy? Maybe you are the crazy one"

"I think she might be right Jayne." Mal teases

River looks at her brother, "I will go to bed... but no needles."

"Will you stay in bed and stay quiet?"

River nods enthusiastically. "No needles." She says firmly "No poking me with one in the middle of the night."

"I won't" Simon promises

"OK" she chirps jumping off the table she kisses Simon's cheek before skipping out of the room.

"Well she's having a good day." Shepard Book remarks

"Which means she gonna throw a fit soon." Jayne grumbles

TBC…

What do you think? Like or not?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

NEXT MORNING

The group sits in the mess hall eating and talking. Seeing Jayne's attention diverted to answer a question from Mal, River grabs a piece of bread off his plate and giggles.

"Hey" Jayne protests

River just smiles at him

"Brat," Jayne mutters, "Stop stealin off my ruttin plate."

River sits there swinging her legs listening to the conversations around occasionally sneaking peeks at Jayne. She giggles quietly allowing her mind to float around in Jayne's untroubled thoughts.

LATER THAT DAY

"Go fish" River says

"River do you have the card?" Simon asks

River shakes her head "No."

"Are you cheating?"

River shakes her head again

"Alright." Simon grabs a card.

River nods ecstatically. "My turn... do you have a... six?"

"Hmm..."

"No lying." River warns

"Why not?"

"Lying isn't nice." River sticks out her tongue.

"Oh alright." Simon says begrudgingly handing her the card.

HOUR LATER

River grins when she hears voices in the cargo hold. She runs to the catwalk and stands there watching as Wash and Zoë get off the mules. "Wash" she calls

"Hey genius girl." Wash grins. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I fly tonight?" She asks hopefully.

"Let's see what Mal says OK? After all we don't know if we're taking off in a hurry."

"OK" River takes off in a skip down the catwalk back to the mess hall where she finds Simon reading. "Wash said maybe. I have to ask Captain."

Zoë looks at Wash, "Think he'll say yes?"

"If you ask him he might."

"Wash..."

"Come on it makes her happy. Besides Zoë she's been in a good mood for days."

Zoë sighs knowing he is right and knowing it makes the girl happy to be able to fly Serenity. "Alright I'll ask him before River does."

"Have I told you I adore you?" Wash asks innocently

"Not in a while." Zoë grins

WHILE LATER

Zoë returns to where the others are packing up the cargo. "Captain"

"How is everything on Serenity?"

"Good. Simon is keeping River occupied."

"Good. Keeps her out of my hair." Jayne says

Zoë ignores Jayne her attention on Mal, "She wants to fly Serenity off this rock. She asked Wash... he said its up to you..."

"So he asked you to ask me."

Zoë nods

"Mal you can't be serious about lettin the gorram crazy fly Serenity."

"She's done it before Jayne." Kaylee says. "Captain let her."

"She has been on her best behavior for days." Zoë points out

"And you are in agreement?" Mal asks

"Captain, come on you have seen how happy she is when she gets the chance to fly Serenity or the times you, Jayne or I take her out for a space walk." Zoë points out

"True." Mal agrees. "Alright as long as she is still behavin when we're ready to take off."

"You are the best Captain." Kaylee throws her arms around him.

"I know."

Jayne groans in annoyance

Mal looks at Jayne, "Jayne, why don't you go pick up Book and Inara in town"

HOUR LATER

Simon looks up as River starts to pace, "Something wrong mei-mei?"

"Jayne not good. Someone hurt Jayne." She says panicked

"I'm sure Jayne is fine."

"Have to get off before Jayne hurt." She says her voice getting louder. Hearing another mule she runs out of the mess hall.

Simon follows watching as River runs down the stairs.

"Hey River heard you want to" Mal begins

"Where's Jayne?" River asks panicked looking around for the mercenary.

"He went to get Inara and Shepard." Mal answers puzzled by her sudden switch in attitude, "He should be back soon."

"River lets go back upstairs."

River shakes her head, "See it... Jayne hurt."

"River you know Jayne can take care of hisself." Mal says gently.

River plops down watching the road outside.

"When did this happen?" Mal asks Simon

"Few minutes ago." Simon answers watching as River stares out the back. He starts to help them unload careful to keep an eye on his sister.

20 MINUTES LATER

Simon crouches beside River who is still sitting there, "River?"

River looks at him her eyes wide, "Said he'd be back OK."

"You don't think so?"

"Confusing... I see blood... and Jayne. Blood Jayne's?" She shrugs "Confusing." She sighs heavily. "Won't let me fly now. Wings clipped." She says sadly as she digs her fingers in her hair.

"I'll be in the infirmary if you need me." Simon kisses her cheek before standing and walking away.

As Mal passes Simon he speaks, "She's been sitting there a while."

"She's worried about Jayne."

"Jayne can take care of hisself." Mal states

"I know... but when River has something on her mind... she can't get it out. Once she sees him she'll calm down."

"Jayne won't like that."

Simon shrugs "He can take issue with it if he wants... but she's going to worry no matter what."

A few minutes later River jumps up as the final mule approaches the ship then watches intently as Jayne drives it up the ramp.

"Stupid" Jayne mutters jumping out as he grabs a box.

"I warned you to be careful." Inara states then smiles seeing River staring at Jayne. "River"

"Keep crazy girl away from me." Jayne says

River slowly inches forward then pokes Jayne's arm

"Gorramit you ruttin crazy…" Jayne trails off.

"Jayne hurt."

"I'm fine." Jayne says gruffly as he pulls away.

"No hurt." River pokes the wound again causing Jayne to flinch. "Go see Simon"

"Don't have time for the doc."

"Yes" River grabs his arm pulling him towards the steps "hurt. Simon will fix." She orders

Jayne digs his heels in, "I'll do it later."

"Now" River tugs

"What's going on?" Malcolm asks when he finds the much smaller River trying to pull Jayne's arm.

"She's buggin me Mal. Tell er to leave me alone." Jayne whines.

"River, why are you pullin on Jayne?" Mal asks

"Jayne hurt. Taking him to Simon. But he won't listen."

"I'm fine."

"Jayne, just do it. I really don't want to deal with her tantrums right now."

Jayne groans allowing her to pull him up the steps, "Gorram Mal I'll get you for this if she stabs me."

"She won't. Right River?" Mal asks

River shakes her head, "No. I'm good."

Simon looks up as River pulls Jayne into the infirmary. "River, why are you dragging Jayne behind you?"

"Jayne hurt... fix him."

"I'm fine. Just a scratch. Don't know why she's pushin it."

"Just sit and I'll patch you up."

Jayne grumbles sitting on one of the beds pushing his sleeve up as River sits on the other watching him intently. "She's watchin me again." He complains

"River why don't you go play or something" Simon suggests as he wipes Jayne's arm.

"No. Make sure you patch him up right." River says stubbornly.

Simon sighs turning his attention to Jayne. "How did this one happen?"

"Same as always." Jayne shrugs

River giggles

Jayne glares at her.

River brings her finger to her lips silently promising to keep quiet about what really happened.

Malcolm steps into the infirmary, "Jayne how's it going?"

"Fine. Don't know why she dragged me up here."

River swings her legs as she watches her brother sew Jayne up.

"What happened Jayne?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Mal says with disbelief.

EVENING

Jayne looks up to see River standing beside him as he sits on the catwalk. "Go way."

River reaches into her pocket and removes an apple, "Cut this please?"

"Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"Shepard is reading the book that lies. Kaylee with Simon. Captain and Inara glaring at each other... making my head hurt. Zoë and Wash are being mushy." She plops beside him. "Captain said I'm not to touch knives and guns without someone around 'member?"

"All right." Jayne removes his knife from his boot and cuts the apple for her handing her the two halves. "There now go away."

"Here." River hands him half of the apple then takes a bite out of her half.

Jayne stares at her surprised then shrugs take a bite of his half.

River sits there swinging her legs and humming. "Jayne?"

"What?"

"My heads not squished." She smiles brightly at him before turning back to her apple.

Jayne watches her thoughtfully as he eats his half.

"Jayne?"

"Huh" he grunts

"Play a game?"

"No"

"Please?"

Jayne groans seeing her big eyes pleading, "What game?"

River frowns then grins clapping, "Hide and seek?"

'Hmm... I could not look for her. Get me some peace to fix up Vera.' Jayne muses

"NO! I hide you find. No trying to lose me." She chastises. "Captain and Simon get mad if you lose me."

Jayne groans knowing that she is right and that Mal has a soft spot for the younger Tam, "Fine. Go hide."

"Here" River hands him the rest of her half of the apple then jumps up running down the catwalk.

"No hidin anywhere I can get in trouble for." Jayne yells

"OK"

Jayne continues sitting there eating the rest of the apple when Mal walks down the catwalk.

"I thought you'd be cleanin Vera and the others."

"Can't. Moonbrain is hidin I got to go find her soon."

"Why?"

"Because the rest of you are busy... and if she's not occupied I'm liable to get stabbed again."

"And Jayne can't forget to find me." River calls

"I said I wouldn't." Jayne returns

"Alright." Mal sighs. "Have fun. And River no hidin in the engine." He calls

"I know." River calls back

Mal continues walking leaving Jayne sitting there. 'Those two are going to drive me ruttin crazy.'

River ducks between two container and pulls her knees to her chest covering her mouth with her hand to wait a few giggles escaping.

Jayne sighs knowing its time to look for the brain. "I'm only playing once and only once. After this you are going to go bother someone else." Jayne quietly makes his way through the hold.

River stifles her giggles as she listens to Jayne's frustrated thoughts.

Jayne notices a piece of fabric between two containers and slowly he approaches.

River looks up giggling to see Jayne's annoyance. "Hi"

"I found you game over."

"Jayne, why didn't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

River stands her fingers trailing over the container as she watches him, "The little girl? It was a nice thing to do."

"I got slashed because of her." Jayne grouses

"You didn't like how her Father was yellin' at her." She smiles "I won't tell." She promises before skipping away.

THAT NIGHT

Simon tucks River in, "You had a good day."

"Captain didn't let me be the bird." She says groggily.

"You can ask him some other time."

"Jayne played hide and seek with me."

"He did huh?"

"He found me. Didn't lose me." She yawns

"Well I'm glad he didn't." Simon smiles "Now go to sleep."

"Night Simon."

"Night River."

River falls asleep with a smile

TBC…

So what do you think? Getting better or not?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

WEEK LATER: PLANET

"Stupid girl. Goin off on her own. Now I gotta go look for moonbrain." Jayne grumbles as he follows the footsteps. He groans when he sees a dress and boots lying on the ground. He continues walking only to come across a pond where he is startled to find River in the water. "Gorramit you crazy girl, how many times have we told you not to go off on your own like that!" He says coming into his anger quickly. "Now come on out of there and put your clothes on."

River looks at Jayne and smiles feeling his worry, discomfort and annoyance. "No" she shakes her head.

"I'm not coming to get you so get your ass out of there."

"No"

Jayne sighs knowing she is going to be stubborn about it. "River its going to take us past nightfall to get back to Serenity if you don't come out."

"You called me by name." River states

Jayne throws his hand up, "Get out of the water."

"No. I want to explore. Please?" River begs

"No now come on." He looks away as River finally gets out of the water and holds the dress out to her.

"I'm not ready to go back." River plops on the grass oblivious to her nakedness. She giggles seeing he is looking away. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because your brother and Mal... hell the whole ruttin ship would kill me if they knew I looked at you when you was naked." Jayne says stifling a groan.

River giggles, "You've wondered before."

"Have not"

River stands walking over to him she stands before him. "I won't tell if you don't." She says mischievously.

Jayne groans, "Girl just put your dress back on." He puts his hand over his eyes.

River takes the dress then sits on the grass not bothering to put the dress on. "My brain maybe smooshed but I'm not a baby."

Jayne lowers his hand swallowing heavily when he sees she is still naked but somewhat covered. "Girl, don't make me force you to get dressed."

"You won't." River says calmly.

"Yes I would."

"No you are scared."

"I'm not scared." Jayne argues

"You don't want to lose your family Scared that if you touch me you will lose your family. You are scared that if you give into what is going on in your head... you lose your family."

Jayne stares at her knowing she means the few times he's wondered what it would be like to kiss her... feel her. What she looks like naked.

"You may treat me like I'm feng le (crazy) but you don't treat me like I'm a baby... like fragile glass." River turns her head, "Why?"

"Because you ain't. Feng le yes, but a baby? Nah. Anyone who can handle all you do... not fragile at all. You may look it... and sometimes talk it but you ain't."

River sits on the ground staring out at the water.

Jayne stifles a groan at the sight of her naked back and legs. His mind flashing over the times he has caught River watching him... or just sitting near him, 'Why?'

"Because there's no chaos." River says simply.

Jayne straightens up scowling "Last time no gettin into my head."

"Sorry. I can't help it. Yours is the only head around... other than mine. And mine has too many thoughts." She turns to look at him. "I like your brain; its simple; no chaos, always precise... except the Reavers. Only time your mind panicked."

"My brain is complicated." Jayne protests

"Think straight." River says smiling, "Zoë thinks of Wash, Captain... and survival. Wash thinks of Zoë, his dinosaurs and his flying. Captain... he worries about everything... and Inara. Inara... work... and Captain. Kaylee... the ship and everyone... especially Simon. Book... the book that lies... and souls... his past. Simon... me and what happened. Who gets hurt next... whether Kaylee likes him or not. Whether I'm going to get better." She sighs heavily as she drops to the ground. "You only think of what is going on in that minute. You don't worry about the future or good/bad… right and wrong. You think about guns... and your Ma. No chaos in the head of Jayne." She smiles "I like that, not having to listen to worries... and fears."

"That why you follow me?"

River nods

"Huh" he grunts

"You do worry though... but not constantly."

"What do I worry about?"

"What I said about touching me. You worry that I will hurt you again." She says sadly. "I won't. I didn't want to last time."

"Why did you?"

River sighs, "You were being mean to Simon... everything got jumbled up in my head."

"You're thinkin straight right now." Jayne remarks "Why?"

"Only you around. Not a bunch of worries to cloud me."

Realizing that River is calm and not going to hurt him Jayne sighs sitting beside her.

River twists at the fabric of her dress as she holds it close. "I'm not going to get fixed."

"Your brother will figure a way..."

"He won't. Too much damage to my brain and soul."

"Have you told him?"

"No... I'm all he has left. They won't let him back." River rests her chin on her knees. "You and Captain are the only ones who realize that I won't be fixed."

"Mal thinks that?"

River nods "But he wants to try anyway. Beneath his meanness and rules... he wishes I could be. He tries not to treat me like a child... but"

"You sometimes act like one." Jayne states

River shrugs "I can't think straight... I get confused."

After a few minutes of sitting there Jayne speaks, "We should get back. Your brother must be worryin."

"He'll think you lost me." River giggles "But you won't." She looks Jayne smiling at his expression. "When I get lost you always find me."

"You do have a tendency to leave a trail." Jayne says gruffly his eyes widen as she tosses the dress on the ground and straddles his legs. "River, gorram girl put your ruttin clothes on." He looks away

"Jayne."

Unable to stop himself Jayne looks at River who is staring at him, "No messin with my head." When she moves closer he swallows heavily his eyes locked on hers, "Girl you have no idea how much trouble I could get into."

"I won't tell... neither will you." River says simply. "Jayne... will you always find me?"

"No"

"Jayne, don't lie. You say no but your head says yes."

Jayne slowly lifts his hand brushing a stray curl out of her eyes. "Don't tell me what my head says." He says gruffly.

"Says you want to kiss me." River states "Is it lying? Head can't lie."

Jayne closes his eyes trying to control his lust. He shivers when he feels her move closer feeling her breath on his face. He opens his eyes to see River staring at him... inspecting him. "Gorram" he growls pulling her close he kisses her.

River trails her fingers up his arms clutching at his shoulders as the kiss deepens.

Feeling her fingers dig into his shoulders Jayne breaks the kiss staring at River who meets his eyes unflinching. He lifts River off him and stands "Get dressed." He says gruffly walking away.

River sighs knowing he is angry and pulls her dress on.

Jayne sits on the rock his back to River as he thinks over what just happened. 'What was I thinkin? They'd kill me for kissin her.'

"I won't tell."

Jayne opens his eyes glaring at River "Don't do that!"

River shrugs "Don't mean too." She holds her boots out, "Knotted."

"Just put em on."

River sits before him slipping her boots on. She sits there

Seeing that River hasn't moved Jayne pulls her feet, "Let's go."

River stares at him as he pulls her along. 'Confused. Scared. Worried.' She smiles faintly, 'But he likes me. He just isn't ready to admit it.'

HOUR LATER: SERENITY

"River" Simon says relieved to see his sister even though the mercenary is pulling her along.

"Here you deal with her." Jayne releases River and stomps onto the ship.

"River you know you shouldn't wander off."

"I was bored." River says with a shrug. "I wanted to explore."

"Next time no explorin on your own like that." Mal says gruffly

"Didn't mean to go so far." River yawns. "Just got distracted." She walks away.

"Well the good thing is it looks like she wore herself out." Mal states

"Mmm" Simon nods

Jayne drops on his bunk with a groan, 'Kissed her. What was I thinkin? Besides the age difference and the sanity issue... and everyone here killin me for it.'

River drops on her bed with a smile and curls up, 'Jayne kissed me.'

Simon sticks his head into River's room and smiles seeing his sister asleep with a smile on her face. 'Well at least she had a good day.' He closes the door heading into the infirmary.

EVENING

River sits beside Simon listening to the conversations around her occasionally glancing at Jayne who is sitting across from her eating in silence.

"OW" Jayne yelps glaring at River who just grins "Don't kick me."

"You are grumpy."

"I can be grumpy. After all I had to drag your ass back here Brat."

River sticks out her tongue giggling when she hears Jayne's thought.

"River, don't kick Jayne." Simon sighs knowing the two can pick on each other and the mercenary can be mean to his sister.

"I'm in a good mood and he's grumpy. Messing with my good mood." River pouts

"Then go away."

River grabs a roll and heaves it at Jayne's head.

"Hey" Jayne protests

"Stop actin like gorram five year olds." Mal groans

"River, don't pick on Jayne." Simon sighs

"At least she's not throwing knives at you." Wash offs Jayne.

"Don't give her any ideas." Jayne glares at the pilot.

"I won't." River promises smiling sweetly at Jayne.

Despite the sweetness of her smile and the brief surge of happiness at her smile Jayne glares at her, "Don't try that on me. I'm not a sucker for the niceys."

"We know." Kaylee says dryly

Jayne scowls at the mechanic while everyone else laughs.

MIDNIGHT

Jayne looks up from cleaning Vera to find River watching him from the doorway of the mess hall. "Ain't you supposed to be in bed?" He asks gruffly.

River twists at the hem of her nightshirt shrugging. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just go back to bed. Got some work to do." He nods at the guns laid out on the table.

"Can I help?"

Jayne looks at her, "You stabbed me. You got me in trouble. And you shot someone with your eyes closed. Plus you ain't supposed to touch weapons."

River sighs, "Can I watch?"

"Ain't you supposed to be sleepin?"

River shrugs "Can't sleep." She settles on one of the chairs resting her head on her arms as she watches Jayne work.

"Where's doc?"

"Asleep. If I wake him he'll poke me with a needle." She scowls rubbing her arm.

"S'pose he would." Jayne muses carefully avoiding her gaze as he works.

"Jayne, do you miss home?"

"No."

"But you miss your family."

"I guess." Jayne glances at her, "Miss your folks?"

River shrugs "Fuzzy."

"Don't member them?"

"Do but don't. Can't go back."

"Why?"

"They'd send me back." She absently draws on the table, "Promise not to tell?"

"Tell what?"

River glances at the door then looks at Jayne, "Simon doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jayne asks curiously.

"They paid for me."

"Who?" Jayne asks

"Blue Hands." River shivers

Jayne stares at her, "Your ma and pa... sold you?" He says with surprise

River nods

Unable to ask more as Mal enters the mess hall Jayne turns his attention back to his weapons his mind going over her admittance.

"Hey little witch ain't you supposed to be sleepin?" Malcolm asks startled to find the two in the mess hall together.

"Too many thoughts. Can't sleep." River replies as she tilts her head.

"Well you did sleep after your adventure." Mal remarks "And you two ain't fightin?" He looks between the two.

Jayne glances at River then looks at Mal, "Long as she stays out of my head and don't touch the weapons"

Mal looks at River, "Will you?"

"No messing with Jayne's head. And no touching weapons."

"Good. Wake Doc if you have too." He walks out of the room.

"You won't have too." River says looking at Jayne.

"Keep the hands off the weapons and we be fine."

River nods watching him work, 'Gentle hands... despite their roughness. Touch was rough... yet gentle. Will I feel it again?'

Feeling River watching him Jayne studiously ignores her wanting to avoid his thoughts about the kiss and the feelings it invoked. After cleaning and reassembling Vera, Jayne glances at River who is still watching him. "What?"

River gives him a small smile

"Why ain't you told your brother?"

River shrugs "Wouldn't change the past. The past can't be changed. Once something is done... it is done."

"How do you know it happened that way?" Jayne asks "Maybe they lied."

"Head can't lie, a person can."

"Sorry."

River shrugs "She didn't like me. She was scared of my brain."

"Not like you were like this before." Jayne says

"No... smarter than Simon. She never wanted that. She thought I showed off."

"Why didn't you tell Doc?"

River yawns, "He already feels guilty. Don't want to make him feel worse."

Jayne nods continuing to work. He looks up to see River's eyes are closed. He smiles faintly then turns back to his work.

HOUR LATER

Mal walks into the mess hall to find Jayne still working... and River still there. "You two ain't killed each other yet?"

"She's asleep." Jayne shrugs "Not wakin her up. Seen how she reacts to dreams."

Mal sighs then walks over gently shaking River, "River"

River opens her eyes "Captain Daddy."

Mal smiles "Why don't you go back to bed."

"Comfy." She closes her eyes

"Your bed is more comfortable." Mal remarks

"When Jayne's done."

"Alright. But no biting, stabbing or hitting Jayne when he wakes you OK?"

River nods

"Or kickin me."

"I won't." River closes her eyes

Mal looks at Jayne "You sure you can handle this?"

Jayne shrugs "She ain't botherin me. 'sides I'm almost done."

Mal looks between the two then shakes his head walking out of the mess hall.

Jayne glances at River who smiles at him before he returns to his work. When he glances up again he sees River has fallen asleep again.

LATER

River opens her eyes to see Jayne standing beside her, "Hi"

"Hey. Come on go back to bed."

"Done?"

Jayne nods

"I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

"Carry me"

"No"

River turns holding her arms out "Please?"

Jayne groans, "Fine but if your brother or Mal kills me it's your gorram fault." He picks her up groaning as she wraps her legs around his waist.

River smiles feeling his discomfort... and underlying desire. She wraps her arms around his neck closing her eyes, 'Smells good. Strong... rough... yet gentle.' Sensing his apprehension as they near her room River speaks, "Simon's still asleep. Hasn't woken."

Jayne nods opening the door he quietly enters the room. He walks over to the bed setting River down. "Go to sleep." He says gruffly.

"Night Jayne."

Jayne grunts walking out of the room

River crawls under the covers and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Jayne returns to the mess hall and gathers his guns, 'Girl, ain't bad when calm.' He shakes his head returning to the mess hall.

TBC…

AN: So what do you think? Any good?

I'm trying to figure out voices and such and be a little more descriptive but I suck at descriptive in anything other than dialogue. If you read my other works you've figured that out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

COUPLE DAYS LATER

River lifts her head and smiles seeing Jayne sticking his head into her hiding place. She brings her finger to her lips, "Don't tell Simon."

"Hide and seek again?" Jayne asks

"Needles." River pouts

"Ahh. Then I won't tell." Jayne swallows heavily at her pout. 'No don't think about it. One time only.'

"Jayne"

River brings her finger to her lips hearing Kaylee's voice.

Jayne backs out quickly covering her hide out he stands to see Kaylee on the steps, "What?" He asks gruffly.

"Have you seen River? Simon's lookin for her."

"If he'd stop givin her drugs all the time we wouldn't end up lookin for her."

"And if he didn't she'd scream a lot more." Kaylee points out.

Jayne tilts his head debating whether or not to tell after realizing Kaylee's right. He inwardly winces when he feels a sharp pinch to his lower leg, "No I ain't seen Moonbrain."

"OK if you do be shiny and take her up."

Once Kaylee is out of sight and no one is around Jayne crouches and leans into River's hiding spot, "What was that for?"

"You were gonna tell"

"But I didn't." Jayne points out.

River nods then leans in kissing him lightly on the lips before crawling through the hidden crawl space.

Jayne stares after her then backs up and closes the hatch. He sits on the floor stunned by the kiss. 'Damn that girl.' He stands walking out of the cargo bay.

NOON

River runs into the mess hall surprising Inara, Wash, Book, and Jayne. She grabs a piece of bread then says "Shh" before crawling into the cupboard and closing the door.

Inara looks at the men lifting her brow.

"The doctor has been trying to find her all morning." Book states returning to his reading while Jayne continues to sharpen his knife and Wash eats.

"She's been hiding all day. Kaylee and Simon have been looking for her all morning." Wash adds

"She's tired of the shots." Jayne says absently.

Inara looks at the mercenary curiously just as Simon enters.

"Has anyone seen River?" Simon asks frustrated.

"Still hiding?" Wash asks

"I swear she keeps getting better at hide and seek." Simon says frustrated.

"If you'd stop pokin her she wouldn't hide every time." Jayne says annoyed

"And if I didn't you would be complaining that she's bothering you." Simon argues

"She seems lucid today Doctor. Perhaps today you should forgo the drugs." Book suggests feeling sorry for the small girl.

"She has been good this week." Inara points out

Mal walks into the mess hall, "Still looking for your sister?"

Simon nods

"Well I found her hidin under my bed earlier." Mal muses

Simon winces "Sorry about that. I'll talk to her about staying out of rooms."

"It's fine. She showed herself when she realized it was me." Mal leans against the counter. "Where have you guys found her?"

"Hid in the bridge for a while." Wash answers

"Haven't seen her." Jayne lies

"River knows where she can go and can't. I'm sure when she's ready to come out she will." Inara assures

Simon sighs "Probably right." He walks out of the mess hall.

Once Simon is out of the mess hall and out of hearing distance Mal speaks, "So where is she?"

River pushes the cupboard open, "Simon gone?"

"Yes sweetie." Inara answers. "Are you hungry? You didn't come in for breakfast"

"He woke up thinking about needles so I hid." River says not moving from her hiding spot.

"Hide where you want but stay out of the engine room." Mal warns

"I have." River answers

"And how do you fit in there?" Mal asks

"I'm little." River grins crawling out of the cupboard she stands grabbing another piece of bread she looks out the door then runs down the catwalk.

"She's in a good mood." Mal says with amusement at the genius's childish actions.

"That she is. After all that has happened it is good to see her having fun... even if it involves hiding from her brother." Book smiles

HOUR LATER

Jayne sits in his room reading when he hears a knock. He frowns realizing that the knock is not at the door but at the crawlspace above his bed, "Girl that you?" He stands on the chair and reaches up removing the piece covering the crawlspace to find River there grime covering her face her hair a tangled mess... but she's smiling. "Come on you." He helps her out setting her on her feet before returning the metal. "Still hidin?"

River nods "Its fun. Simon's frustrated." She giggles doing a pirouette.

Jayne smiles at her antics, "Heard you hid in Mal's room."

River nods "Had no choice. Kaylee was right behind me."

"Just don't go touchin stuff in the crawlspaces. Captain will have your hide."

River drops on the floor with a flounce, "Didn't touch anything."

"Good." Jayne sits on the floor beside her and returns to his magazine. He ignores her as she watches him.

River smiles

"What?" Jayne asks seeing her smile

"You're happy."

"Lookin at new guns. Maybe get a new sister for Vera." Jayne shrugs looking back at his magazine.

"Jayne?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you avoiding what you want?"

"I'm not."

"You want to kiss me."

"Don't go readin my mind." Jayne says gruffly.

"Do you?"

"No. Now leave me alone."

"Then why have you been thinking about it?"

"Gorramit girl... told you to stay out of my ruttin head." He says angrily.

Feeling his anger and a dash of confusion, River flinches and scrambles to her feet climbing the stairs she leaves Jayne's room.

Jayne stares after her "Stupid girl." He mutters turning his attention to his magazine.

Simon looks up to see River run past the infirmary and into her room, "River"

River climbs into bed pulling the covers over her head. 'Jayne's mad at me. Don't like it.' Hearing Simon enter her room River peeks out from under the covers, "Go way Simon."

"What's wrong mei-mei?" Simon asks concerned.

"Taking a nap." River pulls the covers over her head. "Go way"

"River"

"Leave me alone!" River grabs her boot off the floor throwing it at her brother.

"Ow" Simon yelps as the boot hits him.

"I'll throw the other one if you don't leave me alone... and that one will hit your head." River warns

Simon walks out of the room rubbing his arm

"Problem in sibling paradise?" Mal asks amused

"She threw her boot at me." Simon says surprised

"Sounds like she would have thrown more than her boot." Mal remarks

"Now I see why Jayne avoids her when it comes to flying objects."

"Well the good thing is she hasn't thrown a fit." Mal points out

"True."

EVENING: MESS HALL

Simon walks into the mess hall rubbing his head.

"So she throw the other boot at you?" Mal asks

Simon nods wincing. "And two books... almost threw her snow globe at me."

"That would probably hurt." Wash states

"Well at least she didn't throw a tantrum and try to stab you." Jayne says between bites

"No she only does that to you." Zoë says

"Hey" Jayne protests

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Inara assures Simon "She probably just wants to be alone. Sometimes girls just want to be alone."

"Still not like River to throw things at me... Jayne maybe but she actually likes me." Simon glares at the mercenary.

"Yet she's been hidin from you all day." Jayne retorts standing he walks out of the mess hall.

Kaylee pats Simon's arm, "Oh ignore Jayne he's just grumpy."

"So what next?" Wash asks Mal changing the subject.

Jayne groans when he sees River, "Girl, leave me alone."

River walks up to him and kicks his shin.

"OW" Jayne yelps, "You kicked me."

"You're being mean!" River huffs

In the mess hall Simon groans hearing that, "Well seems like Jayne has managed to anger River again."

"You kick hard." Jayne says with annoyed appreciation

"Good." River stomps passed him and the mess hall as Simon and Mal walk out.

"OK what this time?" Malcolm demands

"She kicked me."

"He's stupid."

"We know that." Mal sighs

"Hey" Jayne protests "she kicks me and I get called names!"

"River, why did you kick Jayne this time?" Simon asks

"I felt like it." River huffs

"I didn't do anythin this time." Jayne protests 'Except want to kiss her again.' He winces at his thought.

"Alright that's it. Next two days you two stay away from each other!" Mal says annoyed. "You can be in the same area if someone else is with you! River you kick him again without a good reason... you will stay in your room. Jayne you pick on her you will stay in yours. Got it?"

"Fine." Jayne glares at River

River sticks her tongue out at him then flounces away as Jayne stomps down the stairs to the cargo hold.

"Those two are starting to drive me gorram crazy. One minute, they are perfectly fine... next they are yellin and throwin things at each other." Mal says annoyed. "Just keep River away from Jayne. I'll keep Jayne away from River."

Simon nods in agreement. "At the rate those two are going I'm going to end up stitching up Jayne or sedating River for attacking him by the end of the month."

LATER

"Come in." Inara invites

River enters

"Hello sweetie. How is everything?"

"Help?" River holds the hairbrush out. "Simon said I got to brush my hair before bed but I got a knot and can't get it out. Kaylee's busy. Simon's busy. Jayne's mad at me. And Zoë's busy with Wash"

Inara smiles "Sure." She pats the bed.

River sits handing her the brush. "Last time I got Jayne to get the knot out. Simon was patching up Captain Daddy and Kaylee was fixing something."

Inara lifts her brow amused, "How did you get Jayne to do that? Mal order him?"

River nods

"You and Jayne had a big fight today." Inara says casually as she undoes the knot. "Why did you kick him?"

"Didn't mean to say something and he got mad." River picks at the bedspread absently.

"Jayne's a little bit of a hot head." Inara agrees as she continues to brush River's hair. "I heard you threw a boot at Simon. Did you do it because you were mad at Jayne?"

River shrugs "A little."

"Why else?"

"Simon always worries. Doesn't let me do things."

"He is your brother."

"He treats me like a baby."

"That's a brother's job isn't it? To take care of his sister?"

River frowns "I guess."

"Just shows your brother loves you."

"You don't like when Captain Daddy calls you names."

Inara pauses

"I hear it when he says it. You try to ignore it but it still hurts."

"Sometimes it does hurt." Inara admits as she continues brushing River's hair

"He doesn't mean too. He just gets frustrated."

"He does?"

"Uh huh."

"Why is he frustrated?"

"He's confused. Worried."

"Worried about what?" Inara asks

"That someone will hurt you and he won't be there to help you. Like Wash worries about Zoë. Zoë worries about Wash and Captain. And Captain worries about everyone. But he worries most about you."

"He does?"

River nods, "Uh huh, like you worried when she was here."

"Saffron?"

River nods "You were scared he would like her."

"A little." Inara admits knowing that River knows it anyway.

"He didn't. He just wanted to help her. He likes trying to do the right thing... even if it gets messed up."

"Oh" Inara continues brushing River's hair careful to get all tangles undone. "There. Tangle free."

"Thank you." River hugs her. "Night"

"Night sweetie." Inara watches as River skips out the door and Mal enters. "Malcolm" She greets

"What was River doing here?"

"Oh she had a knot in her hair and everyone was busy."

"Ahh. So how is everything?"

"Fine."

"Business?" Mal asks

"Going as well as it can."

"Good." Mal nods

"Why are you in here?"

"Just wanted to let you know we're heading to Saylos. We should be there in a few days."

Inara nods

"Night"

"Good night Malcolm."

MIDNIGHT

Mal sighs seeing River sitting on the catwalk, "What are you doing up?"

River shrugs her eyes on Jayne who is studiously ignoring her from below. "Are you mad at me like Jayne is?"

Mal crouches beside her, "Nah. Sometimes you two just get on my nerves with the pickin on each other." He looks her over, "So I heard you got your hair brushed."

River nods, "Inara did it. Got a knot. Simon said I had to do it before bed."

"Ain't you supposed to be in bed?"

River shrugs "Can't sleep."

Mal looks between her and Jayne, "Because of your fight with Jayne?"

River plays with the hem of her nightgown, "Sometimes I say things and feel bad. Others I say things and don't member so I don't feel bad."

"And right now you feel bad?"

River nods "I shouldn't have kicked him. Wasn't fair to kick him."

"Well then lets make that better." Mal stands "Come on" he pulls River to her feet. "You can say your sorrys and go to bed all peaceful so we can have a good day tomorrow."

"Will I still have to stay away from Jayne?"

"Probably a good idea til he calms down."

River walks with him down to the cargo bay.

"Jayne"

Jayne looks up to see Malcolm standing with River, "Thought we ain't s'posed to be near each other"

"Long as you two are supervised." Mal says then looks at River, "Ain't you have somethin to say to Jayne here?"

River looks at her feet squirming, "I'm sorry for what I said and for kicking you."

"You kick hard."

River looks up surprised to hear the approval in his voice and grins at him.

"There now. You said your sorrys so go back to bed."

"OK" River releases Mal's hand and runs up the stairs

"Still you two keep away from each other." Mal warns

Jayne nods as Mal walks away he looks up at the catwalk to see River standing there watching him, at the intensity of her gaze he looks away.

TBC…

Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

2 WEEKS LATER: PLANET

"How is River?" Kaylee asks watching Simon watch River who is walking around outside.

"She's calmed down."

Kaylee squeezes his hand, "Hey she had a good few days... and had some fun."

"Mmm" Simon nods well aware of her hand in his as he keeps his eyes on River. "Wish she'd have more good days."

Mal walks passed River, "Don't go far dong ma?"

River nods "I won't. Head still fuzzy."

"Good."

HOUR LATER

River walks through the trees humming happily. She rubs her eyes sleepily and turns to head back to the ship. She yelps when she feels hands grab her and thoughts invading her own mind. "Not Jayne" she struggles but because of the drugs in her system her efforts are weak.

EVENING

Simon frowns as he returns to the ship.

"Did you find her?" Kaylee asks worried.

"No. This isn't like River."

"Your crazy sister disappears all the time." Jayne mutters

"Not when Mal tells her not too. He's the only one she listens too right now." Kaylee returns

"She might have fallen asleep somewhere." Book muses. "After all you did pump her full of drugs last night."

"No she always comes back when she starts feeling tired." Simon looks at Mal, "River never goes far on the drugs... especially since the last time you yelled at her."

Mal nods knowing that he is right, "It's going to be dark in a few hours. Jayne why don't you go look for her. You're the only one who seems to find her off ship." Mal sighs

"We're in for a storm so you might want to wait before coming back tonight. Don't know how long it will last... could be into tomorrow." Wash offers

Mal looks at Simon who looks about to protest, "And before you protest Jayne goin on his own he can find her faster on his own."

Simon ponders that then nods

"Go get some stuff and head out." Jayne sighs walking away.

20 MINS LATER

Jayne sighs, "That girl is gonna be the death of me one of these days." He trudges through the woods following River's boots prints. He groans when he comes across a pair of boots, "Gorram girl, gotta learn to keep your ruttin boots on." He sets Vera down and removes the knapsack from his back shoving the boots inside. "She gonna need em to get back." He mutters. "I ain't carryin her." He continues following the footsteps then frowns seeing more. "Gorram. Why ain't I surprised?" He follows the footsteps that lead to hoof prints. 'OK at least two. Why didn't she fight em?' He groans. "Ruttin doc givin her all those drugs... clouded her mind."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: SERENITY

"Don't worry Simon. Jayne can find anyone... especially River." Kaylee assures seeing her friend looking worried.

"I know. Still River is out there probably pretty confused."

"She's tough kid. She'll be fine." Mal assures

Simon nods

WOODS

Jayne wipes the rain away from his face as he sees a cave with a light coming from it. "Well this is where she should be Vera. Let's go see if we can find my crazy girl." He winces realizing he said my. 'Ain't mine.' He makes his way up the path carefully. As he reaches the cave he frowns when he hears whimpers... and nothing else, "River?" He ducks down entering the cave to find a body near the entrance of the cave blood pooling beneath it. He slowly makes his way in. He finds two other bodies both obviously dead and continues to follow the whimpers to find River against the wall naked and covered in blood. He sets Vera down and removes the knapsack.

"Didn't hurt me... I hurt them first." River answers before he asks

Jayne sighs in relief knowing that the men didn't get close enough to her, "Where is your dress girl?"

"I woke up and it was gone."

Jayne winces knowing she must have been unconscious when they removed her clothes. "Give me the knife."

River wordlessly hands him the knife, "Knew you would find me."

"Of course. Whenever you get lost they send me to find you."

"Not mad I got lost?" River asks hesitantly.

"No not your fault... this time."

"I was tired and coming back but they found me before you did. I fell asleep on the way here."

"Alright girl we're gonna have to stay here tonight." Jayne looks at the dead men with disgust, "First I'll get rid of em." He looks around the makeshift home.

River watches as Jayne hauls the bodies out of the cave tossing them into the night. 'Jayne's here. I'm safe.' She watches Jayne work and his mind rages at the dead men.

Once the bodies are out and dirt covers the blood Jayne looks at River who is naked, shivering and covered in blood. "Good thing it's rainin out and that little Kaylee insisted I along some clean clothes for you." He pulls River to her feet leading her to the mouth of the cave. He watches as River walks out into the rain and stands there laughing. He silently groans at the sight of River naked and abruptly walks back into the cave. He pulls his wet coat off and sets it on a rock then removes his shirt. He looks around the cave noting all of the stuff relieved to find food and everything they would need to get through the night... and perhaps more. He crouches opening the knapsack removing River's boots tossing them aside.

"Jayne"

Jayne pauses in his actions then turns his head to see River's legs. He slowly looks up to see her standing there her hands tucked under her chin water dripping off her body as she shivers. Jayne quickly stands and grabs a blanket off a makeshift shelf and returns to River and wraps it around her. "Better?"

River nods still shivering

"Good." He brushes her damp hair back then drops his hand, "Looks like they started dinner." He looks at the table in the corner to see a pot with some stew, "How about we heat it up and get somethin to eat"

River nods

"Doc's worried about you." Jayne states grabbing the pot he puts it on the rack in the fire.

"He sent needles." River remarks

"Just in case. Told him I ain't givin you no shots less you freakin so be good."

"Are you going to tell?"

"Tell what?" Jayne asks as he sits on a blanket his back against the wall pulling off his boots and socks.

"That I killed them?" She looks at her feet.

"You were takin care of yourself." Jayne shrugs

"Not supposed to touch knives." She fidgets with the edge of the blanket.

"They coulda hurt you." Jayne points out.

River sits on his lower legs watching him.

"What?" He asks gruffly

"Are you going to tell Simon you found me naked?"

"He'd ruttin kill me if he even thought I saw you naked." Jayne snorts. "Since you said nothin happened I ain't tellin."

"Don't want to be poked and prodded."

Jayne nods 'What if they had?'

"Not theirs to touch." River shrugs moving up his legs settling on his thighs.

Jayne stares at her enjoying her proximity yet anxious anyway. He swallows heavily at her expression.

"I saw what they wanted... couldn't let it."

"I know." Jayne closes his eyes not wanting to dwell on the thought.

"Knew you would come. River gets lost... Jayne finds." She frowns, "You were scared."

"River" he warns opening his eyes

River winces "Sorry. Don't mean too. Only head here." She picks at the blanket, "Were you scared?"

"I ain't scared." Jayne says stubbornly. 'How long we stuck here? Can't take her out in the rain... likely get sick.'

"Tomorrow." At Jayne's annoyed expression she shrugs "Can't help it."

Jayne silently groans when he realizes the blanket has fallen leaving River naked on his lap. "Girl, keep the blanket on." He says panicked.

"Why?" River looks down to see she is naked.

He groans, "Because you're naked."

River shrugs "I don't care. You've seen me naked before." She giggles hearing his frustration and his lust blooming in his mind.

Frustrated Jayne pulls the blanket up around her yet doesn't move her off his lap, 'Stay away from her. Mal and Doc would kill you if you touch her. She ain't yours to touch.' He closes his eyes

"Yes I am."

Jayne starts in surprise and opens his eyes. "Don't get into my head." He says annoyed.

River tilts her head, "I try not too but your head is always open. Having no fear... no regrets. I slide in without realizing it." She shrugs the blanket falling. "Don't mean too." She whispers

Jayne looks at the fire, "Just keep your distance we survive fine."

"You want me."

"No I don't."

River forces him to look at her, "Head doesn't lie."

"I don't" Jayne shivers feeling her stroke his jaw.

"I'm not a child. Everyone treats me like one but I'm not." Seeing he is thinking her words over she takes advantage and kisses him lightly.

Jayne pushes her back, "Don't" he stares at her then groans pulling her close he kisses her back. 'They'll kill me for this.'

"I won't tell." River whispers against his lips.

At her promise, Jayne pulls her close and deepens the kiss, 'So sweet. Can't treat her like the others.' He breaks the kiss his lips moving across her jaw, his fingers tangled in her hair his other hand at her lower back. 'She's ruttin naked in my arms.' He groans hearing her moan his name.

"Jayne"

'Shouldn't do this... can't stop.'

"Don't stop."

Jayne looks at her annoyed yet relieved, "They'll kill me. You are the Princess... I'm just the hired gun."

"Not here. Us only. Don't know won't hurt em." She grins

"Dinner will burn." Jayne murmurs as he kisses her neck. When River moves off him he protests, "Girl"

"Dinner burn... will smell." River lifts the pot out of the fire and returns it to the table.

Jayne stares at her then groans closing his eyes his mind going over the repercussions of what might happen. He opens his eyes when he feels River return to his lap and sits there staring at him. He shivers as he feels her finger traces his features, "River" he pulls her close again kissing her.

So lost in the kiss and the feelings streaming through his mind River doesn't notice her position has changed until she feels Jayne's weight cover her body.

Jayne groans feeling her legs wrap around his waist her hips rubbing against his. He breaks the kiss meeting River's eyes he shivers see the trust in her eyes. 'What did I do to get that trust? After Ariel...'

River pinches him

"Ow"

"Not that thought... not thinking of that."

Jayne runs his hands down her sides, "You should hate me."

"Don't." River shrugs

"Why?"

"Saved me more than betrayed." She squirms to get closer.

Jayne hisses, "Stop"

"No." She rolls his hips against his watching as his eyes roll back into his head, 'Hard, warm body over me. Right body.'

"River, are you..." Jayne trails off uncertainly.

"Yes and no." When she sees his expression she explains, "Part says still one gone." Feeling his rage at some man River shakes her head, "Doctor did it during exam."

"No one..." he trails off

"Guard tried once. Dead"

"You?"

River nods "Not his to touch." She trails her fingers down his features, "Yours."

Jayne kisses her his hands trailing the path down her body, 'So smooth.' Jayne trails his lips down her jaw as River runs her hands down his arms and back, 'Can't hurt. Won't hurt.' His hands going to her legs he tries to remove them from his waist only to have her tighten her legs around his waist. "River girl gonna have to let me go." Jayne says his voice heavy.

River removes her legs from his waist watching him intently.

Jayne undoes his pants and quickly removes them before settling over her again. He kisses her gently as he slowly, with unknown gentleness from the normally rough mercenary he enters her groaning at her tightness.

River wraps her legs around his waist rolling her hips into his, "Jayne." She murmurs her hands trailing over his skin enjoying the warmth and strength of his body over hers, 'Skin and flesh. Passion, arousal, lust... blood streaming through the body. Only thoughts his and mine.' "Jayne" she whimpers her body tightening her fingers digging into his shoulders

"That's it girl." Jayne whispers feeling the first tremors of her orgasm.

"Jayne" she cries out her body arching her fingers digging into his back just as her world goes hazy.

Feeling her tighten in Jayne groans his own orgasm hitting hard knocking his breath out his world exploding in pleasure. He shifts his body partially off her to lessen the weight as he gasps for breath. 'Mine.' He silently chants

River smiles hearing his silent chant, 'Jayne's now. Only Jayne's.'

After regaining his breath Jayne lifts his head meeting River's eyes, "You shiny?" He lets out a held in breath as she smiles brightly at him. He gently brushes her sweat damp hair back, 'I'm humped when they find out.'

"Don't have too."

Jayne carefully moves off her settling beside her he grabs one of the blankets pulling it over them, "River you know this can't happen when we go back. Mal will fire my ass. Your brother would slice and dice."

"Secrets fill Serenity... one more won't hurt." Feeling sleepy River tucks her head under his chin.

Jayne strokes her back, "Had a long day girl. Get some sleep." He looks towards the entrance.

"No one coming here. Only ones who know dead."

"Alright. Just sleep."

River drifts off to sleep smiling at the feeling of not only Jayne's physical comfort but his smooth thoughts... and the sound of the falling rain, 'Safe with Jayne.'

Jayne sighs, 'Figure this out tomorrow.'

MIDNIGHT

Jayne stirs awake startled to find his arms empty. He sits up looking around the dimly lit cave, "River?" He looks towards the entrance to see River standing in the rain still naked.

Hearing Jayne call for her River enters the cave soaked from head to toe and shaking.

"What were you doin out there girl?"

"Your mass is twice mine. Under wool and fire." At his expression she explains, "Hot"

"Now you're soaked." Jayne sits up "Come ere."

River hurries over and settles on his lap.

Jayne winces at her cold and wet skin as he wraps the blanket around them both, "Shouldn't go out in the rain. You could get sick."

"Cold felt good."

"Your hair is going to be in knots when we get back."

River shrugs "Just get Captain to make you untangle the knots."

Jayne chuckles remembering his annoyance at having been forced to help River that night. He gently runs his fingers through River's hair carefully working on any knots he finds. He smiles hearing River hum a tune as he works, 'What is going to happen? Mal finds out I'm either fired... dead... or both. Doc will cut me into pieces.' He looks at River, "You listenin to my thoughts?"

"No. Trying not too." River continues humming trying to avoid Jayne's thoughts or delving too deep into her own mind.

'Preacher will lecture. Zoë... will shoot me. Little Kaylee will be mad. Wash won't care. What is this between us? This ain't just about sex... feels different and I ain't sure how I feel bout that' He pauses hearing River sigh and rub her cheek against his chest. "You OK?"

"I'm listening"

"Too what?" He asks warily.

"Your heart. Heart controls whole body."

"Hmm and Mal always said it was somethin else." He hisses feeling her small hand stroke him. "River"

"No heart does. Heart pumps blood to every part of the body."

Jayne groans as he feels her hand continue to stroke him. After a few moments of pleasure he grabs her wrist pulling her hand away.

River looks at him confused.

"For one of the few times in my life I think I'm goin to try to be a ruttin gentleman." He lies down bringing River with him. He pulls the blanket around them kissing her head. "Next time you decide to get up and go outside buck naked wake me."

"Why?"

"Right now you my responsibility baby girl." Jayne mumbles against her hair.

River smiles at the endearment then yawns snuggling into him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

MORNING

River opens her eyes to find Jayne propped up on his arm looking at her, "Worried." At his expression she smiles, "Didn't read it... see it."

Jayne smiles faintly, "Havin a lucid day girl?" He asks brushing her hair back.

River nods happily, "Only mind yours. Doesn't cloud me."

"When we go back..."

River sighs, "Clouded... thoughts... anger... worry and fear."

"How do you handle it girl?"

River smiles, "You"

"Me?"

River nods her fingers trailing over his face, "Your head is clear... pure. No regrets or fear. Other than the Reavers."

Jayne shivers "Hate em"

"I can focus on your mind... not feel all the emotions the others feel." She leans up kissing him lightly. She looks at the cave opening and sighs seeing the rain. "Simon's worried."

"You can hear him."

"I hear them all... just not as strong as when on Serenity."

"Let me guess he's thinkin I took advantage of you."

River giggles "Probably." She looks at him, "Don't" she warns "don't regret" she pushes him onto his back laying on top of him. "I'm not a little girl Jayne."

"I know." Jayne runs his hands down her sides. "If they find out... there will be trouble."

River leans down brushing her lips across his, "I won't tell."

"This ain't right." Jayne mutters desperately trying to figure out the mess of his mind and emotions, "You playin with me girl?"

"No."

"Lots of reasons this ain't a good idea River girl."

"Why?"

Jayne sighs, "You're too young."

"Old enough." River argues

"I'm older than you." Jayne swallows a growl when he feels her bite at his shoulder.

"And I'm crazy."

"That too." Jayne mutters

"But you want me anyway." River states as she stares at him knowingly.

Jayne stares right back at her, "Shouldn't."

"But do." River sits up straddling his waist. "Mutually works for us." River muses as she traces the scar she inflicted on his chest.

"How so?"

"I get peace and quiet from my head and feel safe... you don't haveta share me with anyone." She leans down their lips inches apart, "Think of it Jayne... no more having to wait until next planet for sex." She licks his jaw, "Benefits us both."

"Doc and Mal would kill me." Jayne groans

"Won't know." River shrugs

"I ain't sure I'm gonna able to keep my hands off you." Jayne sighs

River smiles "Then I just get lost and you find me."

"And what about when you lose it? Might tell."

River buries her face in his neck, "Not if it means Captain Daddy sends you away."

"Why me River?" Jayne asks self-consciously. "I know I ain't the brightest."

River shrugs "Feel safe with you. Know that even though you tried to sell me back to them you realized you were wrong."

"When I saw what they did..."

"Simon takes care of my brain and health. You keep me safe... even when mad at me. Or when I scared you."

"Didn't scare me." Jayne argues

"Jayne" she pokes him in the rib

"OK did a little. Sometimes you are a little... scary." Jayne looks at the fire, "I better go get some more wood. Fires almost out." He looks at the entrance and inhales sharply when he feels River's small hand stroke him, 'Gotta think bout her idea.'

LATER

Jayne looks at River who is curled up under the blankets still naked while he is getting dressed. He picks up her dress tossing it to her. "Get dressed."

"Why? Already said I can't go with you." River pouts

"Much as I like the idea you naked when I get back don't want you naked if someone else happens to show up."

River stares at him, "Why?"

"Cuz ain't proper." Jayne shrugs

"Jayne" River taps her head

"Ain't like you readin my mind girl."

"Accident" River says innocently.

"Right" Jayne snorts

"Truth or I say it for you."

Jayne leans in "No one else sees my crazy girl naked." He frowns "Well Doc since he is your brother and your doc."

"Simon gets nervous at me naked." River giggles "member when I woke."

"That's cuz we all saw you naked, girl." Jayne grins

River strokes his cheek, "I like being naked."

"We know, member a time you ran through the ship naked as a jaybird."

"Not my fault. Too many drugs." River shrugs

"Just put the dress on crazy girl. Don't want me shootin someone for lookin at you when you ain't wearin nothin."

River sits up dropping the blanket she pulls the dress on, "There."

"Good." Jayne pulls the blanket around her shoulders before standing, "Won't be long. Know where their horses are?"

River shakes her head, "Wasn't wake when they brought me here."

"They probably ain't far." Jayne grabs his jacket pulling it on. "Vera ain't fond of rain so I ain't takin her."

"Won't touch." River promises

"Stay inside. Don't want you gettin sick." Jayne buttons up his jacket. "Won't be far." He promises

"Jayne" When he looks at her she explains, "I don't like being alone with my head too long. Get scrambled."

Jayne nods "Won't be long. Simon put a needle ready for you in the bag."

River shakes her head vehemently "No. Don't like needles. Makes me sleepy."

"Shouldn't take long." Jayne walks out of the cave.

Curling up River pulls the blankets tight, 'Don't think too deep. Have to stay sane... can't hurt Jayne.'

20 MINS LATER

Jayne enters the cave carrying firewood and a dead rabbit. He glances at River to see her under the blankets her legs bare. He shivers remembering the feeling her legs around him. He sets the wood down as he heads to the table to deal with the rabbit. 'I ain't gonna be able to touch her when we go to Serenity. They ain't gonna handle it. She is right though... us benefits both of us. No more whores... and she does seem normal. How would I be able to keep my ruttin hands off her?' He turns to find River awake and watching him, "You in my head?"

"Didn't mean it." River stands walking up to him she undoing the jacket, "You'll still touch me."

Jayne lifts his brow, "And how we gettin away with that girl?"

River smiles, "Serenity full of secrets." She leans up licking his jaw giggling as he groans. "You'll treat me the same as before. Call me crazy... ignore me. Be mean and grumpy." She pushes him on the chair and sits on his thighs, "When no ones lookin' you'll say sorry and kiss me."

"That all girl?" Jayne asks running his hands over her bared legs

River smiles and runs her hands over his chest. "No. Do you want to know? Or do you want surprises?"

"Don't like surprises." Jayne grumbles

"When no one is around you'll kiss me." She brushes her lips over his. "Press me against a container in the cargo hold when everyone is busy. Forcing us to be quick and quiet yet very satisfied in the end."

Jayne groans

River trails her fingers across his jaw, "Mess hall when I have a chore or you're cleaning your guns." She tucks her head under his chin, "When you hurt my feelings you'll seek forgiveness by pressing me against the wall of your bunk. You will come away bruised, scratched... bitten. Yet despite my wants I will always walk away unharmed... despite the raging need to be marked as yours." She licks his neck giggling as he moans at the image. She sighs in pleasure as he strokes her back pulling her close. Still hearing his worried thoughts she kisses his neck, "Won't find out until we want." She rolls her hips into his. "Yours Jayne... any way you want."

"They ain't gonna get it." Jayne says with some desperation. 'I ain't gettin why I feel this...' He shivers feeling her nip at his ear.

"Because I'm yours." River murmurs "Deny it if you want Jayne... but deep inside you know I'm right. Its why when I get confused... lost... you find me... bring me back."

"You wrong." Jayne denies as he feels a sudden sense of fear at the idea of being responsible for her in anyway.

River smiles kissing him lightly she stands, "OK Jayne."

Taking a deep breath Jayne stands as well turning his attention to the rabbit.

River drops a piece of wood into the fire then settles on the blankets her eyes on Jayne as he works. 'He denies it yet he knows. Beneath everything, he knows I am his. With time he will understand that it goes both ways. Just have to be patient.' She drifts back to sleep watching the flames of the fire.

Jayne glances over his shoulder and notices River asleep again with a smile on her face her dress pushed up around her thighs. 'Beautiful legs... better when their around me.' He growls low, 'Not thinkin that now.' He turns back to the rabbit.

SAME TIME: SERENITY

"Don't worry Doc. When Jayne's threatened he does what he's ordered." Mal assures Simon

"Jayne is only part of it. Its... just been a while since River's spent a night away from me. Who knows how she's handling this whole thing."

"Jayne's pretty good at calmin' her down." Mal points out

"True." Simon sighs. "Wonder why?" He muses

"Probably cuz Jayne's a big guy so she ain't worried about hurting him much." Kaylee remarks

"Still he's mean to her and calls her names." Simon points out.

"Jayne doesn't mean half he says." Zoë speaks up. "Long as we've known him he's said things he didn't truly mean just to bother us."

"Mostly cuz he ain't much for thinking when speaking." Wash adds

"River can handle Jayne." Book assures "She's a tough girl."

"Even if she's a little crazy." Mal shrugs

WHILE LATER: CAVE

Hearing a whimper Jayne tears his eyes away from the fire to see River tossing and turning.

"No." River whimpers

Jayne moves over to River gently brushing his knuckle down her cheek, "Come on girl."

River opens her eyes and stares at him blankly then slowly she recognizes him. "Jayne"

"Hey what was that?"

River sits up throwing her arms around his neck. "Jayne" she whimpers

Jayne gathers her close stroking her hair, "So'k girl."

"Don't go way." River whimpers

"What?"

"Couldn't find you. Couldn't feel you. Empty."

"Just a dream."

"Dreams come true." River buries her face in his neck. "Gonna be lost Jayne."

"No you ain't girl. If you do... I find you... that's my job."

She nuzzles his neck, "Jayne finds River?"

"What I do." He shivers feeling her kiss his neck. Jayne looks at the rabbit that is cooking in the fire. He moves to lift River off him when she protests

tightening her arms around him. "Ain't goin far girl."

River reluctantly lets him go watching as he grabs the rabbit out of the fire. Feeling anxious she stands following Jayne to the table.

Jayne starts in surprise when he feels River's small hand tuck into the waistband of his pants. "Hungry?"

River shrugs watching him cut the rabbit up, "Poor rabbit. Once happy and hopping around."

"Now breakfast." Jayne winces feeling her poke him in the ribs.

"Honor animals. May now be food but was living."

Jayne grunts grabbing a plate from the makeshift shelf above the table he puts some of the meat on. "Any chance you know when the rain will stop soon?"

"See to know."

"Good worryin' doc ain't smart. Likely to slice and dice me." He looks at River who tugs on his waistband.

"Won't let him." River smiles

"Let's eat."

LATER

Jayne looks at River who is resting her head on his thigh. He runs his fingers through her hair his mind wandering.

River sits up pulling her skirt up she settles on his thighs her hands on his shoulders. She tilts her head smiling as she traces his features, 'Sweet Jayne underneath the bluster and grumpiness.'

Jayne runs trails his hands down her arms and sides, 'So beautiful.'

River slides her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt pulling it out of his pants with little effort she pulls his shirt off tossing it aside. She smiles running her hands over his chest.

"River"

"Shh. Focusing."

"On what?"

"Not my mind." She kisses him lightly. She leans back looking at Jayne she reaches down grabbing the hem of her skirt she pulls her dress off tossing it aside.

"Gorram girl."

"Skin is not to fear." River muses. "It just houses a soul."

"Yeah well girl your skin is somethin else." Jayne says appreciatively.

"People fear skin. Don't know why."

"Be as naked as you want around me." Jayne grins kissing her.

LATE AFTERNOON

Jayne sighs relieved to see the rain has stopped. "Rain's stopped." He looks at River who is dressing.

"Wait til tomorrow?" River asks hopefully as she steps up behind him as he looks out the cave.

"Longer we stay more worried doc will be."

"Simon worries too much." River says annoyed. "'nara said good that he worries." She looks at Jayne, "Do you worry about your sisters?"

Jayne shrugs, "Did when they were younger; not so much now."

"Why?"

"They can take care of themselves. Ma made sure all of us could." He shakes his head, "Go get your boots on girl."

"Why?"

Jayne smirks, "Because if you return without em I'm likely the one in trouble."

River kisses his cheek running over to the blankets she sits pulling her boots on.

Jayne grabs her dirty dress and shoves it in the knapsack along with his dirty shirt. "Alright girl you ready?" He looks at River and silently groans seeing she is sitting there her dress hiked up to her thighs showing she is lacking underwear. "River"

River looks at him from undoing the knot in her laces "What?"

"Missin your knickers darlin"

River scratches her knee, "Don't know where they are."

"Let's see if we can find em huh? I'm humped if your brother finds out."

River lifts blankets while Jayne searches nearby.

"Here" Jayne finds her panties and socks under a pile of jackets. "One of these jackets yours?" Jayne asks handing her the items

"Uh huh" River nods as she pulls the underwear on under her dress.

Jayne shoves the other two jackets in the knapsack then tosses River her own jacket.

SERENITY

"Well the rain has stopped." Kaylee remarks "Sure they'll head back now."

"Think so?"

"Jayne will take the first break to head back." Mal muses. "Besides they are probably at each others throats."

"Probably right." Simon agrees

"Who you think is going to need to be patched up?" Mal muses

"Jayne." Kaylee answers. "River gets mighty mad at him."

"True. Plus Jayne as mad as he gets at River never has hurt her." Mal remarks

"Let's just see."

CAVE

River rests her head on Jayne's chest as the horse walks. 'Go back... face emotions and thoughts.' She frowns pulling back.

"What?"

River meets his gaze as she unbuttons his jacket, "Can't hear."

"Hear what?"

"Heart" she presses her lips to his before returning her head to his chest. "Hear it now. Feel it too."

Jayne kisses her head enjoying her giggle. 'Goin back to Serenity and ignorin her. Callin her crazy.'

"Long as you say sorry don't care."

Jayne chuckles, "No matter how often I say don't you do it."

"Can't help it. Head open." She rubs her cheek against his chest. "Try not to too much."

"All I ask crazy girl." He kisses her head in way of apology. He listens as she hums

"Jayne?"

"Hmm"

"Tell me a story." She asks her voice childish and hopeful.

"Bout what?"

"When you were little?"

"When I was little? Baby, that goes back a long time."

"Jayne laughing... Jayne playing. Jayne happy."

Jayne tightens his arm around her, 'Slowly slippin back.' "So you want a story?"

"No lyin, I'll know."

Jayne groans, "Take the fun out of it."

River laughs

"When I was 10..."

River listens intently as Jayne talks memorizing the words and the memories that flash through his mind... understanding more and more of the man who has become her protector.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jayne looks at the ship that is in sight and the bundle that is snuggled against him fast asleep. He presses his lips to her head, "River girl... time to get up." When she doesn't respond he sighs then a small devious smile appears, 'That might work.' He slides his cold hand inside the blanket stroking her leg.

River slowly stirs, "I'm awake."

"Good. Didn't want to spook you later."

"We there?"

"Almost. Look."

River follows his gaze and smiles faintly, "Hear them. Feel them. Pulling me back. Pushing in." She frowns

"Come on crazy girl your brother probably a wreck."

"Simon worries too much." She returns her head to his chest.

"No goin back to sleep now, huh? Doc ain't gonna let me carry you to bed."

River yawns closing her eyes

Jayne removes his hand from her leg straightening out the blanket.

River listens to Jayne's heart beating under her ear. 'See him again.' She smiles

As they reach Serenity Simon runs out, "River"

River lifts her head and smiles at Simon, "Simon."

"You OK, River?" Simon asks concerned.

"Little witch, you had us worried." Mal says as he joins them.

"Did you fall asleep in the woods?" Simon asks

"Uh uh" River yawns as she slides off the horse. "I'm sleepy Simon."

"Alright let's put you back to bed."

Mal remains outside with Jayne, "She didn't just wander off."

Jayne gets off the horse, "No."

"What happened?" Mal asks

"Couple men found her when she was comin back for a nap." Jayne removes the saddle from the horse. "Think we can get somethin for this?"

"Probably." Mal answers. "Where are they?"

"Dealt with."

"Before or after..."

Jayne inwardly flinches at the thought that flashes through his mind. "Pretty sure nothin happened." 'If it had I would have killed em myself.'

"And you two didn't kill each other" Mal shakes his head.

Jayne ignores it as he slaps the horse's flanks sending him off in a trot. Grabbing his knapsack, Vera and the saddle he walks up the incline to Serenity.

"Jayne, see you returned shiny." Zoë states

Jayne grunts dropping the saddle he walks away.

"I didn't know it was possible but he's grumpier than normal." Mal shrugs "Huh go figure."

Jayne passes the infirmary glancing briefly to see River sitting on the exam table with Kaylee across from her the two talking as Simon moves around the infirmary. He continues on not wanting to draw attention to himself. He enters his bunk dropping the knapsack on the floor and returning Vera to her prominent place on the wall. He drops on the bed with a groan, 'Ruttin humped if they find out.' He grins 'And I ain't carin. I got her... even if she's crazy she's my crazy.'

In the infirmary Simon looks at River who is sitting patiently, "Want to tell me what happened?"

River shrugs, "I'm fine."

Simon removes the needle "Why don't you go to your room"

River nods getting off the exam table she kisses his cheek, "Missed you Simon."

"Missed you too." Simon watches as she walks out of the infirmary.

Kaylee smiles at Simon. "See she's shiny Simon. Jayne took good care of her."

"I guess he did." Simon agrees

River pulls her boots off and crawls into bed she gives into the drugs quickly drifting off to sleep.

Jayne groans hearing a knock at his door he reluctantly rolls out of bed climbing the stairs he pushes the door open to see Simon leaning against the railing. "What?" He growls

"Look you and I have our differences... so do you and River... but thank you for finding her and looking out for her last night."

Jayne shrugs "What I do."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Enough. Don't have to worry. She ain't hurt."

"What happened?"

"Couple men caught her as she was on her way back. Said nothin happened so ain't anythin you need to push on her."

"You believe her?"

Jayne shrugs "Crazy girl gets confused but she ain't a liar."

"And them?"

"Dead."

"River?"

"No. I'm goin to sleep."

"Jayne thanks."

Jayne shrugs "What I do." Jayne closes the door and returns to his bunk. He drops on his bed drifting back to sleep.

EVENING: MESS HALL

"Hey River" Kaylee grins

Jayne glances up to see River sleepily enter the room and inwardly winces when he realizes she is pumped full of drugs.

"Is she even ready to be on her feet?" Book asks concerned by River's vacant eyes

River sits next to Jayne with Simon next to her.

"Are we forgettin the last time River slept through dinner?" Mal asks

"Here River" Simon hands her a roll.

River throws it "NO"

"Hey now no wastin food" Mal picks up the roll.

Simon sets a plate before River, "Just eat and you can go back to bed."

"Not hungry."

"If she ain't hungry don't make her eat." Jayne says annoyed

"And since when do you take River's side?" Zoë asks

"I ain't. Just don't see the point in forcin her to eat." Jayne grumbles

"You ain't rememberin last time are you? She woke all of us up at midnight screamin for food." Mal reminds

"Just eat River." Simon says with exasperation.

River rests her head on her arm picking at her food occasionally eating and glancing at Jayne.

"River, sit up."

River glares at him, "No. Stop being bossy."

Jayne snickers at River cross tone.

"Then stop acting like a child." Simon returns

"Hey now fightin at the table ain't gonna help." Mal states

"Tell Simon stop being bossy." River says exasperated.

"I am your boss so eat."

"Not boss."

"I'm older." Simon returns

"I'm smarter."

"I'm taller."

"I'll bite you." River returns

Simon regards his sister, "You wouldn't"

"Yes I would." River says stubbornly.

"Bitin each other at the table ain't allowed. So stop squabbling and just eat River." Mal says annoyed.

"I'd do it River. Cap has that annoyed look." Kaylee states

Feeling a flicker of concern flash through her mind River follows that emotion to Jayne. She searches his mind and catching the concern she looks at her food and takes a bite.

"So where we headin next?" Kaylee asks

"Heard of a transport job in Hajan." Mal states

Jayne listens to the job occasionally glancing at River.

MIDNIGHT

Jayne walks the floor of his bunk his mind running over the days events. 'Want her but have to keep my distance. Let her rest.' He drops on his bed with a groan. 'Get some sleep.' He closes his eyes briefly then starts when he hears a tap in the overhead compartment. He stands reaching up he opens it to find River there. "You supposed to be in bed." He helps her out. "If Doc wakes and finds you gone"

River yawns, "Simon predictable... asleep and awake."

"If anyone catches you here..."

"Everyone but Captain sleeping."

Jayne sits pulling River onto his lap. "Still we get caught"

"I'm ship. Ship is me. Know all that moves." She brings her finger to her lips.

"I know since Early..."

"Didn't like him." River shakes her head.

"Won't be back." He runs his hands down her arms. "How is your head?"

"Quieted now." She wraps her arms around his neck her legs around his waist. "Here quiet." She hums quietly.

Jayne runs his hands down her back, "Doc drugged you up." He says annoyed

"Scared."

"Of what?"

"I go boom. Hurt someone."

"But you ain't gonna."

"No reason. Safe." She nuzzles his neck, "Safe with Jayne."

Jayne groans "Alright Princess time to go to your room."

"Stay for a while?" River asks looking at him with wide eyes.

"I have bridge duty in a few hours. If Doc wakes..."

"Won't."

"If he"

"I know"

"River"

"Promise to wake before you have to go."

"Alright. Even though I'm a dead man if they find you here"

"Won't." River promises

"Alright get off me."

River moves off his lap watching as Jayne walks up the stairs and locks the door.

Jayne returns to the bed lying down beside River only to have her climb on top of him tucking her head under his chin. He reaches up turning the light off. "You know we ain't gonna be able to do this every night kitten."

"Uh huh" River nods "sleep Jayne."

Jayne falls asleep content with the weight on top of him.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jayne growls feeling a small tongue lick his jaw. He opens his eyes to find River grinning at him in the dimly lit room. "Did you lick me?"

"No choice. Won't let me go."

Jayne reaches up brushing her hair back

River leans down kissing Jayne's forehead. "Time to get up. Captain will be here soon."

Jayne shifts rolling River under him. "Mmm, gonna have to make use of my bed sometime."

"Did"

"Ain't talkin bout sleepin girl."

River wraps her legs around his waist, "We could" she leans up licking his lower lip.

Jayne groans, "Ain't got the time to do it proper." He kisses her quickly. "Now I gotta get up. And you have to get back"

River releases him yet remains on the bed her nightgown pushed up her thighs. She lies there watching him dress watching the muscles move with interest.

"What?" Jayne asks seeing her intense perusal. He sits on the bed to pull his boots on.

River sits up her arms going around his neck, "Watching."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

Jayne turns his head kissing her cheek, "Time for you to go back so I can get to work." He stands reaching up he removes the cover. "Come on" he lifts River up to the opening.

"Night Jayne."

"Jayne, get your ass up" Mal calls

River leans down kissing him lightly before Jayne closes the cover. She slowly starts crawling back to her room.

Jayne takes a deep breath then hurrying up the few stairs he unlocks the door opening it to find Mal there, "Hey Mal."

Malcolm lifts his brow, "You actually wake... not grumpy?"

Jayne shrugs "Long borin day yesterday. Got more sleep then I needed." 'When I wasn't splorin River's body.' He mentally groans 'Don't go there.'

"OK" Mal drawls, "see ya in the mornin"

River crawls out of the crawlspace and returns the cover giggling quietly as she crawls into bed.

Jayne settles in the Captain's chair resting his feet on the console he runs his hands over his face. He opens his magazine and grins seeing the guns. "Now that's nice." He muses


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

NEXT DAY

"Hey River" Kaylee joins River as she sits on the catwalk watching Jayne lift weights "why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Every time someone is liftin weights you watch."

"Numbers" River shrugs "weights numbers."

"River likes numbers... always has. When she was little she used to count how many times the workers would do things." Simon informs Kaylee as he crouches beside River checking her forehead.

"Stop it" River slaps his hand "not sick."

"Don't hit" Simon says annoyed "Considering you spent time out in the rain wouldn't be surprised if you ended up sick."

"Didn't go out in the rain." River lies. "Ask Jayne." She slaps Simon's hand again. "Stop it Simon"

"Well that's a sign she ain't sick." Kaylee laughs

River sticks her tongue out

"Very mature River." Simon says amused

River throws her arms around Simon's neck "Love you Simon."

Simon hugs his sister, "Love you too River."

River scrambles to her feet and skips off down the catwalk.

"She is good." Kaylee giggles seeing Simon's expression when he realizes once again his little sister outwitted him.

"How is it I'm outwitted by her every time?"

"She's your mei-mei and she adores you." Kaylee grins only to get Simon to squirm.

River skips into the bridge where she finds Wash alone. "Hi Wash" she sits in the vacant chair.

"Hey River, havin fun?" Wash asks

"Avoiding Simon." River scowls

"More shots?"

"No keeps checkin my head."

"Why?"

"Doesn't want me hot"

Wash frowns "Oh you mean a fever"

River reaches into her dress pocket, "Made you somethin" She removes a piece of paper and hands it to Wash.

Wash unfolds it to find a sketch of a T-rex. "Shiny. Add it to the others."

River grins then looks out at the sky.

"Wash" Mal begins "oh hey little witch what you doin?"

"Watching." River answers. "Is Simon gone?"

"Think so. You hidin again?" Mal asks

"I was countin... distracted me." River answers "Keeps checking to see if I don't have a hot head."

"Hot head?"

"Means fever." Wash informs the Captain. "What were you counting River?" He asks curiously

"The weights." River replies

"And why are you in my chair?" Mal asks

"Vacant." River shrugs

"Well I'm back so go bug someone other than Wash and me."

"Hey ain't buggin' me Cap." Wash protests. "Me and River have lots of shiny conversations"

"bout what?"

"Dinosaurs." Wash answers

Mal groans, "Why am I not surprised?"

LATER

Zoë walks into the mess hall to find River laying on the table her skirt in disarray her eyes closed and humming. "River what are you doing?"

"Listening to the calm." River replies

"Hope you ain't gettin into heads." Zoë says gently

River lifts her head and smiles "Not heads... ship." She returns her head to the table.

"Ahh." Zoë frowns

"Shh won't tell." River says

"Zo..." Mal stops when he sees River lying on the table "uh what..."

"She's listening to Serenity." Zoë informs him.

"Anything interestin?" Mal asks

"Doesn't like to be punished. Got lots of stories."

"Uh about what?" Mal asks warily

"Shh won't tell. Promise." She scratches her ankle with her foot.

Jayne walks into the mess hall immediately seeing River on the table her skirt up to her knees. He notices Mal and Zoë talking as River lies there. He takes a deep breath "Crazy girl what are you doin on the table?"

River hums ignoring him.

"She's listenin to Serenity." Mal informs Jayne.

"Why on the table?"

"Didn't say." Mal answers then looks at River, "Ain't you got anything to do?"

"Could do many things." River says vaguely.

"Then why don't you?" Zoë asks

"Don't know what I want to do."

"Go draw or read" Mal suggests

"I did."

"Play hide and seek with Kaylee." Mal offers

She scrunches up her nose in amused disgust, "With Simon being mushy."

"OK I did not need that." Mal grimaces

"So you just gonna listen to Serenity?" Zoë asks

"No going into heads. Serenity doesn't care." River sits up looking at Jayne. "Jayne"

"No" Jayne says automatically.

"Jayne, you can't say no til I ask." River pouts

"No. You gonna make me do somethin I ain't wanna do."

"Jayne just keep her occupied and out of trouble." Mal pleads

"I ain't her baby sitter." Jayne protests swallowing a wave of intense lust at the sight of her legs imagining them wrapped around him.

"Please Jayne" River asks hopefully as she rubs her leg with her foot.

"Fine." Jayne growls in feigned annoyance.

"Yeah" River hops off the table skipping out of the room.

"That's mighty nice of you Jayne." Mal states amused

Jayne grunts, "Keep her busy she stays out of trouble. sides... I'm out of things to do. Already cleaned Vera and the others." He grabs an orange and walks out of the mess hall tossing the fruit in the air.

"He must be really out of things to do... he didn't protest much." Mal muses

"So I saw sir."

"Huh." Mal shakes his head.

River hides in an alcove hidden behind a large container. She giggles softly hearing Jayne's amusement flicker in his mind. She closes her eyes quietly humming. She lazily opens her eyes when she feels a large warm hand stroke her ankle.

"So is this your hidin spot?"

"One." River answers. "Calm told me." She trails her fingers over the metal. "Peace doesn't like when you call her names."

Jayne leans against the opposite wall, "How long til someone looks for us?"

"A while." River tilts her head, "You were angry."

"No I ain't." Jayne denies as he sets the orange aside.

River pokes him in the ribs with her toe, "Lying Jayne."

Jayne looks at her foot then absently trails his fingers over her ankle.

River tilts her head, "Glances... never looks."

"Shouldn't do either." Jayne grumbles. "Ain't his to look at." He winces at his admittance

River leans in her lips brushing over his cheek, "Jayne's only." She licks his cheek smiling as he shudders. She leans back sitting on his thighs she rests her hands on his shoulders. She hums quietly.

Jayne runs his hands down her legs enjoying the feeling of her skin. He swallows and closes his eyes and groans remembering the feeling of being with River and replays every little detail. Feeling sharp digs in his shoulders Jayne's eyes fly open and he sees River biting her lip her eyes glazed over. He feels his arousal heighten in realization, 'She's seein what I'm thinkin.'

"Jayne" she gasps giving into the pleasure she collapses against him her body trembling. "Jayne"

Jayne strokes her hair, "Got into my head again." He murmurs

"Touching you... happens. Don't mean too." She lifts her head, "Don't be mad."

Jayne brushes her hair back, "I ain't." When he feels River's hands slide down his stomach to his waistband he grabs her hands. At her quizzical expression he kisses her, "Ain't proper place."

"No one around." River licks at his lower lip.

Jayne swallows a groan resting his forehead against hers, "Just want to be a gentleman from time to time. Sides" he nuzzles her cheek, "you gotta be sore after yesterday."

River brushes her lips over his cheek, "Feels good."

Jayne chuckles at her admittance, "Still not a good idea... plus not much room. One of us could come outta here bruised."

River sighs "OK" she shifts leaning back against his chest as she picks up the abandoned orange and begins peeling it.

"How much time before someone comes lookin for one of us?" Jayne asks nuzzling her shoulder.

"A while. Simon is with Kaylee. Captain Daddy is arguing with Inara." She hums

Jayne watches as she meticulously peels the orange. He pushes the strap of her dress pressing his lips to her warm skin. 'I'm good with this.' He thinks amused.

"Jayne" River offers him a section of the orange

The two sit there eating the orange occasionally talking or kissing.

River closes her eyes "Time to leave. Captain lookin for you soon." She kisses Jayne lightly then moves off his lap.

"Stay out of trouble darlin" Jayne grins before climbing out of the alcove. 'Did I just turn down sex? Huh... weird.'

"Jayne" Mal calls "finish your game?"

"Hey kept her occupied." Jayne grunts

"Good. Got something to do."

EVENING

"GO WAY" River screams throwing things at Simon

"River" Simon ducks a book thrown at his head, "calm down."

"Don't want too." River picks up a boot lobbing it at her brother who ducks only for the boot to be caught by Mal.

"What is going on?" Mal demands

"I have no idea." Simon answers ducking as she throws a pillow at him. "She just started throwing things."

"So dope her."

"I'll bite him."

"Oh she would too." Simon dodges a book.

"Going to my room." River huffs by passing her brother she heads to her room.

"OK that was weird even for your mei-mei." Mal states

River stomps out of the room stopping when she sees Jayne leaning against the railing looking outwardly indifferent but his mind swirls with worry and concern. She flashes him a small smile before continuing on to her room.

"So where is River?" Kaylee asks as Simon, Mal and Jayne enter the mess hall.

"Threatened to bite me." Simon shrugs "Trust me once she sinks her teeth into you..." he grimaces

"Won't let go huh." Jayne snickers "My little brother did the same."

"She stopped biting me when she was six but now she's threatening to do it again. After having to get weaves twice because of her biting I stay away when she threatens that."

Jayne nods "My sister ripped out a chunk of the middle brother's arm."

"Why am I not surprised your siblings bite each other?" Wash asks

"Only when we fight." Jayne shrugs digging into his food.

LATE NIGHT

"How is she?" Mal asks from the entryway of River's room where the girl is asleep.

"Fine. Took a while to get her in here." Simon covers River with a blanket. "She should sleep the night without wandering around."

"Good." Mal nods

With one final look at his sleeping sister, Simon walks out of the room.

Jayne lies in his bunk frustration and arousal coursing through his body, 'Can't have her for a while. Doc will keep her doped for a while.' He groans rolling off his bed to the floor he starts doing push ups. 'She'll be fine.'

MIDNIGHT

River gets off the table and searches for the loose wall plating. 'Need Jayne.'

Hearing a tap Jayne tosses his magazine aside and reaches up opening the cover to find River there. "Baby girl you're supposed to be asleep." He helps her out.

River wraps her arms and legs around him, "Foggy. Don't like."

"You found your way here."

"Got lost. Needed Jayne."

"Girl if Doc finds you gone..."

"Don't care want Jayne." She nuzzles his neck.

"Alright." He sighs relieved he already locked his door. He lies on the bed River snuggled against his chest. He swallows a groan as he feels her lick his jaw. "River"

"Jayne" she mumbles nipping at his shoulder her hands roaming his chest.

Jayne groans 'Touching me. So close to me.' He watches as River presses her lips to his chest.

River sits up her hands running down his chest and stomach marveling of the feeling of his muscles tensing... the blood flowing. She leans down pressing her lips to his chest. "Heart center... controls all." She rests her head against his chest. "Thump, thump, thump" she giggles "like that sound." She looks at Jayne as she leans over him, "Want me Jayne?" She asks.

Jayne swallows heavily at her expression, "You know I do." He sits up pulling her tight against his chest their mouths meeting in a heated kiss. He slides the hem of her nightgown up his hands to her hips. He breaks the kiss brushing her hair back, "Doin this now ain't right."

"Why? Want you"

"Darlin the drugs..."

"Do you want me Jayne?"

Jayne buries his face in her neck, "Know I do girl." He groans

"Scared" River murmurs "don't want to hurt."

"Want you alert."

"Am"

"You ain't."

River looks at him taking his face between her hands, "Won't hurt me."

"You ain't gonna member girl. Want you to member."

"Would." River runs her hands over his chest. "Not as fuzzy with you."

"What about Doc? Mind fuzzy about knowin when he checks on you?"

"Lie." River shrugs her hands going to the hem of her nightgown.

Jayne groans as her naked body comes into view. He tosses the nightgown aside and runs his hands down her side before shifting her under him.

LATER

Jayne watches as River pulls her nightgown on, "Sure you can make it back to your room?"

River nods, "You work soon."

Jayne groans, "Have too?"

River giggles "No choice." She kisses him "Get up now."

Jayne growls in annoyance as he gets out of bed grabbing his pants off the chair. "See you in the mornin baby?"

River shrugs "Simon thinkin needles."

Jayne growls

"No being mean to Simon." She pokes him.

"He keeps you drugged for days." Jayne sighs "Never did like seein you like that. Even when you was buggin me." He pulls his shirt on. "Keeps you drugged for days. I know he needs too sometimes... but don't like it."

River kisses his cheek, "Captain coming."

"Alright."

Once in the crawlspace River waves "Night Jayne."

"Night baby. Sleep well." He closes the cover just as he hears a knock.

"Jayne get up." Mal calls

Jayne grabs his boots and socks climbing up the stairs he unlocks the door pushing it open. "Mal" he says calmly

"Have fun." Mal says walking away.

Jayne heads to the bridge settling in one of the chairs he rolls his shoulders. 'See River girl soon.' He pulls his socks and boots on. He closes his eyes.

River crawls back into bed and closes her eyes falling back to sleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

COUPLE DAYS LATER

River runs out of the infirmary ducking behind the first body she finds, "No more."

Malcolm looks at the girl who is hiding behind him confused, "Uh why am I the one she's hidin behind?"

"Tell Simon no more." River whimpers

"River" Simon walks out of the infirmary "it'll make you feel better."

"No." River protests

"So why you hidin behind me?"

"Please Simon? I'll be good." River pleads

"Come on doc. She has been doped up for a few days." Mal points out.

Simon groans, "Stay out of the way and be good."

River grins "I will." She takes off in a skip humming happily.

"Well she had good days... and bad... looks like she's back on good." Mal states

"Her moods have somewhat stabilized." Simon agrees

"Means you get a break Doc." Mal points out

"She is a full time job." Simon laughs

"That she is." Mal agrees

Simon looks down at the bay to see River dancing, "But she is my mei-mei." He says fondly. After a few minutes the two men head to their respective areas.

"Hey River. Good to see you up." Kaylee says joining her friend.

"Hi" River chirps

"Alright it's done sunshine girl. Now leave me" Jayne stops surprised to see River "alone" he finishes

"Jayne's been grumpy."

"Have not." Jayne grumbles wiping his hands off. "So you can finish that Kaylee?"

"Yep. How bout we play later River? Captain has me fixin somethin in the engine."

River nods "OK"

Jayne watches as River walks into the cargo hold humming to herself. After a few minutes of debate and making sure no one is around Jayne follows her. He finds River in the back amongst some old kept cargo boxes that are too tall for anyone to see around where her hide out is, "Been sleepin a long time." Jayne says

River opens her eyes, "Miss me?"

Jayne nods silently groaning at the look in her eyes and the feeling on her hands unbuttoning his fly. He lifts her against the cargo box her legs around his waist her head level with his, "Missed you girl." He murmurs

River licks and nips at his jaw "Missed Jayne." She whispers her eyes locked on his.

"River..."

"Yours Jayne." She whispers. "Don't have to ask."

"Ain't proper not too." Jayne mumbles feeling somewhat shy by saying that.

River takes his face between her hands, "Yours to take."

"Still gonna ask. Don't wanna hurt you." He runs his hands down her legs.

River covers his mouth with her hand as he groans as he enters her.

Jayne stifles another groan. 'Feel so good.'

Upstairs Book joins Simon in the infirmary, "How is River doing?"

"She's good. Off playing somewhere." Simon says with a laugh.

"She enjoys amusing herself." Book remarks

"Always has. As much as she liked to play with others... they never understood her. After a few years of being treated like a freak... she stopped playing with anyone other than me."

"What was she like before?" Book asks curiously.

Simon smiles "Always coming up with stories. They made a little more sense then her stories now. She would reenact wars and such... add in her own characters like dinosaurs or aliens. Or characters from fairy tales... she liked to see if she could figure out outcomes of different wars with different involvements. She loved to dance."

"Looks like she still does." Book comforts

"It hasn't been the same since Mother forbid her from taking more lessons. Every time she became better than her teachers at something, they would banish her from classes. When that happened Mother would banish her from continuing to do something. Dance in all forms... art in all forms... by the time she was 12 River had run out of things to do in lessons and out. One of the reasons Father agreed to the Academy... River was bored and friendless."

"Does he know the truth about the place?"

"He didn't care what I thought. To them she was happy no matter what I thought or said." Simon sighs

"Parents think they know what's best."

"In this case they didn't... when it came down to it his appearance was more important than us."

"And you harbor anger."

"Anger... most disgust. You would think considering how close River and I are they would have listened to me... Mother I get... she never liked that River could upstage anyone... especially her. Father though... he always seemed to understand how close we were and could tolerate her behavior more."

"Harboring anger with your parents won't help things."

"If you want me to forgive them..."

"Forgiveness is a part of life."

"Right now it's not something I can do." Simon shrugs

"So you are going to hold it in forever?" Book asks

"When River is safe maybe I can think of forgiving them. Until then... I can't even think about them."

"What about River? Does she talk about them?"

"No. Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers them. I know its weird thinking that because she was 14 when she left but still..."

"After all that has happened you have to wonder how much she does remember about her past."

Simon shrugs "I do but I worry that if I bring the past up it will bring up more than she can handle."

Jayne looks at River who is watching him as he buttons his pants. "We should get back."

River twists the hem of her shirt, "Supposed to stay out from underfoot."

"What are you going to do?"

River shrugs "Find something to do."

"Might think bout gettin cleaned up fore your brother sees you." Jayne brushes her hair back. "Have fun stay out of trouble." He kisses her forehead.

"I will." River smiles "Done being grumpy?"

"Ehh to a point."

"Better go. Kaylee is going to be looking for you soon." She strokes his cheek kissing him again. "Go." She watches as he walks away and smiles before crawling into her hideout.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"River don't go far... I mean it this time." Mal warns

"Captain she didn't mean too last time." Kaylee points out

"We ain't going to be here long. Just long enough to pick up a job. Hopefully a few hours."

Simon sighs, "River put your boots on."

River looks at her bare feet. "Why?"

"Because it just rained here."

River looks at her brother impishly then steps into a mud puddle "There."

Simon throws his hands up muttering about being ignored by little sisters.

Inara shakes her head amused "River don't you want to wear your boots?"

River shakes her head, "Feet already dirty." She squishes around in the mud happily.

"She does this to annoy me." Simon sighs

"She's just having fun." Kaylee smiles watching River jump around in the mud puddles laughing.

When everyone's attention is diverted River grabs a handful of mud, "Jayne"

"What?" Jayne growls in annoyance turning to get a mud ball at his chest.

"RIVER!"

"You better run" Jayne warns grabbing a handful of mud

River's eyes widen at his expression and takes off running ducking behind Zoë.

"Throw that near me and you'll be missing a knee cap." Zoë threatens

"Hidin behind people ain't fair crazy girl."

River sticks her tongue out running to the next person Mal giggling.

"Jayne don't you dare." Mal warns

"You know only four people you can hide behind, other three are fair shots." Jayne says

River takes off in a run Jayne right behind her.

Mal throws his hands up "Those two are like gorram five year olds."

"Well Jayne's not as grumpy." Kaylee points out.

"And they aren't fighting." Book points out

"And we all know those two can fight loud." Wash laughs remembering the screaming and throwing fights the two have gotten into.

"I think it's cute." Inara states

"Refrain from the word cute involving my sister and Jayne." Simon pleads

"Hate to say it but she's right." Zoë says "Haven't seen Jayne have this much fun since the last time he got drunk."

"And took out a bar." Wash laughs remembering the fight.

"Gotcha." Jayne grabs River by the waist causing them both to fall into a large mud puddle.

River giggles grabbing a handful of mud dumping it on his head.

"Hey that ain't fair." Jayne tickles her.

"Simon's mad."

"Well let's get back." Jayne stands slinging River over his shoulder.

Kaylee and Wash burst out laughing when they see River over Jayne's shoulder both of them covered in mud.

River lifts her head "Hi Simon"

Simon groans, "You are covered in mud."

"Fell." River shrugs as Jayne sets her down.

"And you?" Mal asks Jayne

"She pushed me." Jayne shrugs

"We shouldn't be more than a few hours. Jayne, keep River out of trouble huh? Don't want to come back and have to go lookin for her."

"Why do I have to baby-sit?" Jayne demands

"Besides the fact she obeys you for the most part? Doc, Shepard, and Inara are coming with us to pick up some stuff. Wash has to be ready to go. Kaylee has some work to do."

"Why can't she go with you?" Jayne asks

"Jayne just keep her occupied and out of trouble." Mal orders

"River let them work... and go get cleaned up."

"I'm having fun." River says dancing happily.

"Shower River." Simon orders "Or you are spending the rest of the day in your room."

River huffs stalking past her brother "Simon's being stupid."

"Heard that." Simon calls

"Good" River sticks out her tongue.

"And brush your hair." Simon calls

"Go way Simon." River returns "Don't like you right now."

"We'll keep her out of trouble." Wash promises

"Wash your in charge."

"What?" Jayne protests. "I'm older"

"Jayne, don't argue. Hey I could be leaving River in charge."

"Did that we'd be playin all day." Kaylee says happily.

"Which is why Wash is in charge."

"I have waited to be in charge for a long time." Wash rubs his hands together smiling evilly.

"Be nice honey. Jayne can still beat you up." Zoë frowns. "So can River now that I think about it."

"Hey" Wash protests

As the others leave and Wash returns to the bridge and Kaylee the engine Jayne drops beside River, "Ain't fair he gets to be in charge."

"I don't wanna shower. I want to play outside." River rests her head on Jayne's shoulder. "Simon's bein bossy again."

"Just lookin out for you."

"Not fair."

"Alright go shower."

River looks at him

Jayne stares at her instinctively knowing what is going on in her mind. He shakes his head, "Ain't happenin now go. Gonna get caught if we do. Go shower."

Huffing in annoyance, River stands stomping up the stairs muttering under her breath.

Jayne shakes his head, 'That girl is gonna be the death of me one of these days.'

HALF HOUR LATER

Jayne finds River sitting on his bed holding a brush wearing a clean dress her hair damp, "Cleaned up pretty like always." He grabs a clean shirt pulling it on. "Least we get some time without worryin your brother will pop up."

River hands him the brush as he sits behind her and hums as Jayne brushes her hair.

Jayne smiles at her humming.

"Jayne" Kaylee calls as she opens the door "have you seen River?" She calls

"I'm right here." River calls

Kaylee starts down the stairs and smiles seeing the mercenary brushing River's hair, "And how did you convince grumpy Jayne to brush your hair?"

"Nothin else to do." Jayne retorts "sides it ain't done I'm the one who gets yelled at."

"Alright. Have fun." Kaylee starts back up the stairs.

River giggles

"What?" Jayne asks

"Silly Jayne." She pats his leg

Jayne scowls, "Ain't helpin my image River."

River tilts her head and smiles. "I like that"

"What?"

"When you say my name." She kisses his jaw, "Don't say it much."

"I say your name." He kisses her ear, "member sayin it this morning." He says huskily.

_ "River"_

_River gasps hearing the passion in his husky whisper as she lifts her hips. _

River inhales sharply at the memory of the passionate coupling that morning. The whole scene flashing back the touches and feelings... the smells... every detail replaying in her overactive brain and playing out to her body. "Jayne" she digs her fingers into his thighs

Jayne winces feeling her fingers dig into his thighs as her whimpers get louder he quickly covers her mouth with his hand hissing when she bites his palm as her body tenses then slumps against him her breathing heavy. Removing his hand from her mouth Jayne chuckles seeing the bite mark then brushes her hair back kissing her temple. "Happen often?"

River shrugs cuddling into him. "Brain replays vivid, like being there."

"You feel it?"

"Feel it, smell it, hear it." She plays with the hem of his shirt.

"You replay what happened there?" Jayne asks hesitantly. He looks at River who has buried her face in his chest before nodding. "That why you scream and throw fits?"

River sniffles "Hurts. Try to stop it... can't." She shivers "Don't want to go back."

"You won't."

"If they take me you'll find me right Jayne?" She asks hesitantly

"What I do crazy girl... find you." He strokes her hair.

River lifts her head, "Feel safe here."

"Well you are." He kisses her forehead.

River yawns

"Alright girl time for you to go back to your room and sleep."

"Sleep here." River yawns lying down she rests her head on the pillow keeping a tight grip on Jayne's hand.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

River opens her eyes when she feels Jayne pull away from her, "Jayne?"

"Go back to sleep."

River frowns, "Simon's back."

"Mmm."

River snuggles back into the covers drifting back to sleep.

Jayne climbs up the stairs closing the door behind him. He joins the others in the cargo bay to unpack the mule.

"How did River do?" Simon asks concerned. "Did she cause trouble?"

"She's asleep." Jayne answers

"I should go check on her." Simon sighs starting up the stairs.

"She's asleep in my room." Jayne informs Simon.

"Why?"

"She fell asleep. Didn't feel like wakin her. After all she was out of my way." Jayne shrugs in explanation as he lifts a box out of the mule.

"Jayne was bein nice." Kaylee chirps

"What did our ever nice Jayne do?" Mal asks sarcastically.

"Brushed River's hair."

Jayne groans, "You were busy."

"That was very nice of you Jayne." Inara smiles at the normally gruff man.

Jayne grunts "Yeah yeah."

LATE EVENING

River lies on her stomach on the mess hall table as she watches Jayne clean his guns again.

"River, get off the table." Simon sighs in frustration.

"Go way Simon." River says without moving as she watches Jayne's hands memorizing his movements.

"You heard her Doc go way."

River covers her mouth giggling at Jayne's annoyed tone.

"Since when do you take River's side?"

"I ain't." Jayne shrugs his eyes on his gun.

Simon throws his hands up in disbelief and walks out of the mess hall.

Jayne looks at River and grins, "Pissed Doc off I think."

"Simon will get over it." River waves off her attention on his hands again. She moves sitting up pulling her legs up to her chest her skirt hitched to her knees. She rests her chin on her knees continuing to watch Jayne who is looking at her legs... and his gun. Mentally smiling River with outward absent innocence shifts so Jayne can see under her skirt and the fact she lacks underwear. She silently giggles at his thoughts of surprise, annoyance and lust.

Jayne groans seeing her lack of underwear and looks at River, "Girl, pull your skirt down. Distractin me." He glances over at the open door hoping no one will pass by.

River grins, "I like too."

Jayne groans "Figures you would." He mutters

Hearing familiar footsteps, River pulls her skirt down knowing that if Mal even catches a brief glimpse of her nakedness there will be trouble.

"River" Mal says surprised "and Jayne... alone in a room with weapons and ain't killed each other."

"Not allowed too." River reminds

"Ignorin her." Jayne says gruffly.

"OK" Mal shakes his head walking out of the room.

River giggles

"You better go see doc or somethin."

"Why?"

"Doc's annoyed with you and me right now. Don't want him messin with our fun now do we?"

River grin then sighs "Oh alright. Night Jayne."

"Night crazy girl." Jayne says fondly watching as she walks out of the room. 'She's gonna drive me crazy.'

3AM

Jayne stops in his tracks when he sees River curled up on his bed. He locks the hatch then walks over to the bed quickly scooping her up.

River snuggles against Jayne not even startled by the aburpt change of position.

"S'posed to be in bed baby girl."

"Am." River rubs her face into his chest.

"In your bed girl." He chuckles as he strokes her leg.

"Couldn't sleep in mine." River shrugs "Was gonna go see you... didn't want you mad at me."

"S'prised you didn't come see me later."

"Couldn't. Bottom hurt to sit." River mumbles

"Why's that baby?"

"Stupid Simon gave me shot. Said vitamins low. Get sick."

"Thought you got em all in your arms." Jayne remarks

River shakes her head, "Two don't... need flesh"

"Two?"

"Simon doesn't know I know bout it." River mumbles

Jayne growls "What? He gives you shots in your ass and don't tell what for?"

"Know what for... he just never says anything." River yawns

"What's it for?" Jayne asks curiously as he rubs her back.

River nuzzles her cheek into his chest, "Prevents fertilization of eggs."

"Huh?" Jayne pauses in his actions.

River sighs at the fact she has to explain, "Prevents conception... no little Rivers or Jayne Jrs running round."

"Ah" Jayne frowns "wait does this mean Doc knows..." He trails off his mind running over possible scenarios. 'Gorramit if Doc knows... I get airlock... or some form of Doc's torture.'

"No... doesn't know. Preventive measures for his worries." River lifts her head looking at Jayne, "Doesn't know... if he did I would know."

"How long has he been givin you these shots?"

"Almost since we got here." River replies "No more talk of needles."

"Alright." Jayne smiles as he brushes her hair back. "You should get back to your room."

"Safe here." River cuddles into him.

"Hey, safe on Serenity no matter what girl."

River yawns, "Safer with you."

"Stay a while but gonna haveta go back to your room soon."

River nods shivering at the feeling of him stroking her leg. "Jayne" she whimpers

"Shh Kaylee is sleepin in her bunk tonight."

"Dreams of Simon."

"Really didn't need to know that River girl." Jayne chuckles as he nuzzles her shoulder.

"Asleep. Won't wake. Stuck in happy land of dreams." She says wistfully gasping as he strokes her hip, 'Jayne touching me.' "Touching me"

"Like that?"

River nods "Voices quiet." She shifts straddling his legs.

"Good."

"Off." River tugs at the hem of his shirt, once his shirt is off River runs her hands over his chest humming happily at the feeling of his warm skin and the muscles straining underneath her touch.

Jayne kisses her forehead allowing her to explore. He squirms when she finds the ticklish spot just above his hip.

"Ticklish Jayne." River giggles softly.

"Don't go announcin it to everyone girl." Jayne warns "Can't have it out I'm ticklish."

"Won't. Wonder how I know." River points out. She digs her fingers in his ticklish spot getting him to squirm again.

"Gorram girl." He squeezes her ass.

"Ow. Injured." River pouts. "Got stuck there."

"Oh poor River." Jayne slides his hands under her nightgown rubbing her cheeks. "You teased me earlier baby girl."

"Fun." River grins then hisses feeling him lightly smack her ass. "Ow."

"Shouldn't tease me little girl... specially when someone else coulda seen you." Jayne growls

River shrugs "No one saw."

"Ain't gonna be responsible if someone sees somethin they ain't s'posed to see girl. I ain't sharin you."

"Captain Daddy doesn't look. Checks to make sure safe." River shrugs.

"Don't care." Jayne grumbles "Ain't sharin"

"Growly Jayne." River says amused.

"Don't like people touchin what's mine." Jayne growls pulling her close he kisses her.

LATER

"Alright River girl... gotta go back." Jayne strokes River's back as she lies beside him.

"No." River yawns "Comfy."

"Haveta. Its early... I gotta get some sleep and you gotta get back fore anyone realizes your gone."

"Just think I'm hiding." River shrugs

"Then they'll wake me to find ya." Jayne points out.

"Right here... won't haveta go far." River smiles sleepily.

"Much as I like the idea you gotta go."

River pushes him down on his back then settles on top of him, "Haveta?"

"Yes. Now come on." Jayne prods "I'm the one who gets yelled at if you ain't where you s'posed to be." Jayne reminds

"Oh fine." River grumbles moving off him.

Jayne watches as she pulls her nightgown on Jayne feels a rush of disappointment. He sits up grabbing his boxers off the floor he pulls them on then pulls River to stand between his legs, "Gotta go sleep. Can't have you cranky."

"What only one of us can be cranky round here?" River lifts her brow.

"Brat." Jayne laughs then stands reaching above he removes the covering. "See you at breakfast."

River kisses him lightly as he lifts her up. "Night Jayne."

"Night." Jayne returns the covering then drops on his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

2 WEEKS LATER: SERENITY

River strokes Jayne's cheek with her thumb.

"What's wrong darlin?" Jayne asks seeing her thoughtful expression

"I get lost you find me right?"

Jayne kisses her palm, "You know that."

River stares at him, "Promise?"

"Promise." Jayne settles beside her, "You OK darlin?"

"Thinking."

"Bout what?"

River shrugs, "Everything." River snuggles against him her hand resting against his heart.

"It's late. You should get to bed."

"I am."

"Know what I mean."

River sighs heavily as she pulls away.

Jayne watches as she sits up grabbing her nightgown and pulls it on. "River girl you OK?"

River nods "Too many thoughts."

Jayne stands opening the cover of the crawl space. He lifts River inside kissing her again. "See you in the morning."

River grins, "Is morning silly."

Jayne smiles "Guess your right. See you later?"

River nods just as they hear a knock at the door. "Bye"

"Sleep well." Jayne closes the cover and grabs his pants pulling them on and grabbing his boots and shirt.

NEXT MORNING

"Simon"

Simon looks up to see the companion in the doorway, "Inara. What can I do for you?"

"We're going to Rialis. I know you, Book, and Kaylee are in charge of pick ups in town."

"Leaving Jayne with River duty again, he is probably going to have a fit when he finds out."

"Actually I was wondering if I could take River with me. See I have an old friend... a former companion who runs a dance school. I was thinking perhaps River would like to go with me."

"Are you sure?" Simon asks. "I know she would love too but River can be a handful."

"She's always well behaved with me."

"It's fine with me." Simon agrees. "That is if she can behave." He adds

Inara nods walking out of the infirmary going in search of River. She finds Mal standing on the catwalk looking down at the cargo bay. She follows his gaze to see River dancing. "She certainly loves to dance."

"Mmm. Hard to believe that she's probably one of the most dangerous people livin when she's like that."

"When do we land?"

"Half an hour. What are you up too? Client?"

"No visiting an old friend. Hopefully River will be coming with me."

"What for?" Mal asks

"There is a dance school there. I thought she would like to go. Simon said it was alright with him."

"If you are takin her take Jayne as well."

"Don't you have need for him?"

"Jayne seems to be the only one who can keep track of her and keep her out of trouble."

Inara looks at the mercenary who is sitting on a cargo box studiously ignoring River. 'Perhaps I can find out why he seems to be ignoring her.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER: TOWN

River looks around with a grin enjoying the people talking and laughing the sounds of music.

"Alright River, be good." Simon warns

River nods absently, "You worry too much Simon."

"Come on sweetie." Inara holds her hand out to River.

River takes Inara's hand glancing at Jayne who is getting his final orders from Mal.

"Have fun." Kaylee calls

River grins at her friend

"Jayne you also behave." Mal warns

"I'm not a child." Jayne grumbles

"Yes but you tend to find trouble just as bad." Mal points out

Jayne grumbles silently as he follows Inara and River who is animatedly talking about dancing, 'Love hearin her so happy.'

"Think this is a good idea?" Zoë asks watching Jayne follow after the Companion and genius.

"Inara will keep them both under control. She's the last one you want to piss off." Mal says with a snort.

"Know from experience" Zoë says walking away

"You wound me Zoë."

"Good."

"Man she's grumpy." Mal says to himself before following Zoë.

"River will be fine." Book assures Simon "Jayne and Inara will take care of her."

"Let's just hope River doesn't do a dance not invented yet. That's why she was forced to stop dancing last time."

"Inara and Jayne know that." Kaylee points out. "I'm sure they'll stop her before she does anything."

"I hope so."

"Jayne, please be on your best behavior." Inara requests as they enter the building. "Most of these girls are from very reclusive families."

"Jayne will be good, right Jayne?" River looks at him

Jayne silently groans seeing her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly, "Best behavior. Promised Mal." Jayne says begrudgingly.

"Mei-mei no dancing dances that don't exist."

River nods "I know."

"And Jayne whatever manners you have... use them. Don't swear. Don't flirt with the girls... most are children." Inara glares at the mercenary. "No playing with your knife or guns. I don't want you scaring the girls."

Jayne sighs, "Better off bringin Wash." Jayne mutters

"I agree with that but Mal insisted you come along." Inara says

"Inara." A woman greets

Inara looks up as a woman with greying brown hair joins them she releases River's hand, "Madame Trian." Inara smiles hugging the woman, "It is good to see you."

"You as well." The woman looks at the other two guests.

"This is River she's the dancer I told you about." Inara introduces

"So you like to dance?"

River nods enthusiastically feeling a little shy.

"And this is Jayne... he's well..." Inara trails off

"Jayne finds me when I'm lost." River says looks at Jayne

"Full time job with you crazy girl." Jayne returns

River sticks her tongue out at Jayne.

"River" Inara sighs

"How about I show you around?" Madame Trian suggests

SAME TIME: STORE

"Simon, don't worry." Kaylee says seeing Simon's thoughtful expression "She'll be fine."

"I hope so. I just worry when she is off with Jayne. You know how those two get."

"They do tend to find trouble with each other." Book muses "But they do find a way out of it."

"Yeah they should be fine... especially with Inara."

WHILE LATER: SCHOOL

"So who is Jayne truly?" Madame Trian inquires as she and Inara have tea in a sitting room overlooking the dance hall where River is. She looks at the large man who is leaning against the wall his eyes scanning the room falling on the dark haired young woman beside him.

Inara looks at Jayne, "He is... complicated."

"A mercenary?"

"For the most part." Inara admits taking a sip of her tea.

"You are traveling with a rough group." Madame Trian states

"They have become my family, even though the Captain and I have our differences."

"And the girl? I know of the bulletin."

Inara smiles at the sight of the dark haired girl who has joined the dancers, "River is very special. She has calmed down a lot since she arrived."

"She seems to be a sweet girl." Madame Trian states. "And a quick study I see."

"Oh she is. She's even managed to charm Jayne."

"I saw how he looked at her. There is such devotion in him for such a little girl."

"Mmm." Inara takes a sip of her tea, "I was wondering if I was the only one who saw that." She admits. "No one has seen how he looks at her or how she looks at him." Inara looks at Jayne who is staring at River.

"Why?"

"Her brother refuses to see her as an adult... same with the others. Its just because of all that happen she has a hard time explaining herself in a clear way so it sounds like she's a child." Inara takes a sip of her tea.

"Is that why you brought them here?"

"No. I knew River would enjoy this and I know it has been a while since she has been able to enjoy her passion for dancing. I do admit I wanted to see if anyone else could see it."

"Have you informed the brother?"

"No. He would have a fit, as would the Captain. River is very protected by everyone." Inara looks at River who is happily dancing.

"And what are your feelings about this relationship?" Madame Trian asks

Inara tilts her head thoughtfully, "As long as they are both happy... it is none of my concern. I really don't think Jayne would willingly hurt her, not after all that has happened. He is fiercely protective of the things he cares about; you should see how he reacts when anyone touches his beloved guns… or when someone has insulted Kaylee. I believe he will do what he has to do to protect River if he does care for as much as I believe."

"She is an incredible dancer." Madame Trian states as she watches the girl dance.

"She dances whenever she's able."

Jayne leans against the wall his eyes on River, 'She's so beautiful.'

HOUR LATER

Inara watches as River stops dancing and stands in the middle of the room looking lost, "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Whatever it is it isn't good." Inara hurries out of the room her friend right behind.

Seeing River's expression Jayne strides onto the floor just as River drops to the floor. "River" he crouches before her. "Baby what is it?"

"Two by two hands of blue."

"Gorram" Jayne picks her up just as Inara enters "we need to leave."

"What is it?"

"Two by two hands of blue." River mumbles her voice shaky. "Two by two" she covers her ears with her hands "taking me back."

Inara looks at her friend, "Is there a back way out of here?"

"Yes. Come on."

Inara and Jayne follow the woman out as River's whimpers become louder and more insistent as she clings to Jayne. As they reach the basement Madame

Trian opens a door, "This leads to the woods."

"Two by two" River's cries get louder.

"Inara go back to Serenity. I will figure out a way to get River back there."

"There's a cabin deep in the woods you can stay there until you figure out how to get back." Madame Trian informs them.

"We should stay for a while. Tell Mal to take Serenity up. We can hole up for a few days."

"Taking me back. Dark." River whimpers "The threads breaking... I don't want them to break."

"Mei-mei you'll be fine. Jayne will take care of you." Inara looks at Jayne firmly.

"Better get Simon and the others and leave fast." Jayne ducks into the door.

"You better go Inara." Madame Trian states

Inara nods

"Jayne I wanna go home." River whimpers. "Go back to Peace."

"We can't. Not right away. I promise we'll go home soon." He sets River on her feet taking her hand they run down the tunnel. River drops to the ground. "Baby we have to go."

"Jayne."

"It's going to be fine." Jayne picks her up.

River wraps her arms and legs around him. "Jayne, I want to go home. I want Simon."

"Soon I promise." Jayne continues down the tunnel.

TOWN

"Mal" Inara hurries up to Malcolm as he talks to a couple men.

"Inara" Mal says calmly "where are the others?"

"Time to go. Business here needs to be concluded"

"I'm in the middle of business here."

"We're about to have visitors we don't want."

"Ahh" Mal nods "sorry gentlemen." He walks away "And where is our wayward mercenary and the little witch?"

"They'll be fine. Jayne suggested we leave the planet for a while. He's going to take care of River for a while."

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"She was freaking out saying two by two hands of blue."

"Gorram." Mal and Inara hurry through the crowd. "Where are they?"

"Madame Trian has a place deep in the woods. Hopefully Jayne will be able to get River there."

TUNNEL

Jayne sets River down who immediately protests clinging to him. "Just have to check outside darlin." He says gently as he wipes at her tears.

River nods sniffling.

Jayne kisses her forehead then steps out of the tunnel looking around relieved to feel and see no one.

River closes her eyes tears falling, "Can't go back" she rocks

Jayne returns to find River digging her fingers in her hair obviously in a panic, "It's safe."

"They're going to take me back." River whispers panicked

"They ain't takin you crazy girl. Now come on." He pulls her to her feet.

STORE

"Inara. Where is River?" Simon asks

"We need to go doc... now." Mal says

"Why?" Kaylee asks

"We'll talk about it on Serenity little Kaylee." Mal says firmly.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's safe. I'll explain." Inara promises

The group hurries out of the store.

WOODS

River drops on the ground her hands going to her ears, "Jayne, I hurt. My head... full... pain."

Jayne crouches before her, "Gonna be fine baby. Look at me."

River sobs, "It hurts Jayne. Make it stop!"

"Baby we have to keep going."

"I can't. It hurts so much."

Jayne picks her up "It's going to be OK."

"I can't stop it Jayne. Make it stop" She buries her face in his neck, "The screaming... the pain."

"Shh"

WHILE LATER: SERENITY

"We can't just leave them here!" Simon argues

"We have no choice. Jayne will take care of her. Once we're sure the Alliance is gone... we'll come back." Mal returns "Wash let's go."

"Jayne will take care of her." Inara assures

"He better." Simon mutters

HOUR LATER

Jayne sighs in relief seeing a cabin, "Better be it." He carries River up to the door and opens it. He looks around the cabin surprised at its sparseness. "Former companion owns this?" He snorts closing the door and moves to set River down when she screams tightening her arms around him. "Shh"

"Stop it Jayne. Stop the screaming."

"I can't." Jayne sits on the couch.

"Hurts so much" she buries her face in his neck tears falling.

"Oh River girl." He rocks her

"My threads are breaking."

SERENITY

"I don't like this." Simon states. "We shouldn't have left them there."

"We'll go back as soon as we know if their gone."

"I'll call Madame Trian tomorrow Simon." Inara promises

Simon sighs "I hope they don't find her before then because if they do..."

"Simon she'll be fine. Jayne will take good care of her."

"I have no choice but to trust he will."

PLANET

Jayne watches River mumble panicked "River you need to focus."

"Gonna take me back to the room. Lock away Princess. No more Jayne. No more Simon. Make me hurt. No more soul. No more heart. Screaming in head. Doctors hurt." She babbles "Leaving Jayne. Can't feel. Pain only. River lost... no more River." She gasps her body shaking in pain. "Take me from Jayne. Make Simon hurt again. Simon hurt River hurt. Rip me apart... mess up the puzzle."

"River baby look at me." Jayne says trying to stem his own panic as he feels her slip away. He takes her face between his hands her eyes darting around.

"Crazy girl look at me." He sighs in relief as she looks at him her eyes filled with pain. "I ain't lettin them take you. Your mine River girl... member?"

"River belongs with Jayne. Jayne belongs with River." River whispers

"Right. You get lost I look for you."

"I'm lost Jayne... please find me."

"Baby you ain't lost your right here with me." He kisses her gently.

River moans deepening the kiss, "Make the pain stop." She whispers pressing her body against his.

SERENITY

Kaylee sits beside Simon on the catwalk. "Simon"

"She's all I have left."

"You have your parents." Kaylee says

Simon shakes his head, "They disowned me; to save themselves the embarrassment of me wanting to protect River from the Alliance. Even if they hadn't disowned I wouldn't go back... not after what they allowed to happen."

"Jayne will take care of her Simon. I know he ain't always nice but he's very protective."

"Kaylee... they sold her. I don't know if River knows. She probably does and doesn't want me to know."

"They sold her?"

Simon nods "Mainly Mother was behind it. As River grew up Mother saw her as an embarrassment; correcting teachers and adults, outdoing everyone. I don't know if Father knew everything but Mother was the one who insisted on the Academy. He was always proud of River... even if she was correcting him... and being silly out in public."

"How do you know that?"

"One morning I came home early from a three shift... I heard Mother talking to someone. She said she was glad they gave her the money but she would have handed River over anyway. I can't take River back... especially knowing how Mother feels about her."

Kaylee squeezes his hand, "Good thing you found us."

Simon takes a deep breath, "Think Jayne can handle her?"

"Yeah he's grumpy sometimes but he's good at what he does."

CABIN

Jayne looks at River who is lying beneath him on the floor her legs wrapped around him. He gently wipes at the tears that have stained her face, 'She's mine. I ain't lettin them take her from me.'

River lies there, 'My body won't be for my Jayne. My body...' her thoughts trail off as she feels a sudden change in her own body. Her eyes fly open in realization and stares at Jayne a feeling of awe and apprehension hitting her as the implications of what she felt hits her. She lifts her hand to his face, 'Can't tell him. He will die in the process.' "They are coming."

"I'll kill em." Jayne shrugs "Ain't lettin them take you." He moves off her straightening his clothes

River sits up hugging herself, "You love me." She says awed by the suddenly strong emotion.

"I told you stay out of my head." Jayne warns watching her warily.

River stands "But you do Jayne. You are no longer confused. Not arguing it." She rests her hand over his heart. "Feel it."

"I don't"

"You do... you love me like I love you."

Jayne feels his heart pound under her admission, "River"

"Say it once... before they take me back to the dark." She takes his face between his hands, "Say it please."

Jayne closes his eyes, "I love you girl. Ain't sure when it happened but it did."

River gasps, "Gonna take me."

"They ain't. I won't let em. You belong with me." Jayne argues pulling River close, "I'll figure somethin out babe. How much time do we have?"

"I feel pain again... rage... so many emotions." She clings to him, "It hurts again."

"It's gonna be fine baby girl." He strokes her hair.

'I wish it was.' River closes her eyes tears falling. "It's leaving me Jayne."

"What is?"

"It's unraveling; the threads. Soon I will be gone. No more River."

"Always a River." Jayne kisses her head

LATE THAT NIGHT: CABIN

River screams shots ringing out around her as she curls into Jayne. Her tears fall even more as she feels a bullet enter Jayne's chest. "JAYNE" she screams as he falls over. "No" she rolls him to his back. She looks at the wound pressing her hand to it. "Jayne" she buries her face in his neck feeling the blood soak through her clothes. "Jayne." 'He's unconscious but alive. Can't let them hurt him.' River looks at the man standing beside them then back at Jayne who is barely breathing, "You will live if you stay… die if you move." She whispers tears falling struggling against the man trying to pull her to her feet. She leans in kissing his cheek, "I'm lost Jayne... find me. Find us." She whispers then allows the man to yank her to her feet.

Through his pained haze Jayne hears River crying his name and Simon's. 'River'

WHILE LATER: SERENITY

"Alliance ship just left atmo." Wash calls over the intercom.

"I will wave Madame Trian and see if she can reach them." Inara assures Simon before walking out of the room.

HOUR LATER: SERENITY

Inara enters the infirmary where Simon is trying to keep busy by doing inventory.

"She's back with them." Simon says without turning around.

"Jayne put up a fight. Madame Trian found him unconscious with three men dead. She took him back to the school. He has a gun shot to the chest and lost a lot of blood. He fought hard to keep her."

"But didn't." Simon says bitterly.

"Hey now Doc one thing can't be said about Jayne that he gives up easy." Mal says joining the conversation. "We'll pick up Jayne then go look for River."

Simon looks at Mal surprised, "After last time I thought you would have left her."

"I know Jayne well enough to know that once he's back here he's going to push lookin for River."

"Why? He hates River." Simon says bitterly

"Jayne doesn't like to lose." Mal says walking away.

Inara regards Simon, "Despite what you think... Jayne underneath his bluster cares about River."

"Yet he calls her names."

"She calls him names." Inara points out. "They like bothering each other. Don't blame Jayne for what happened. He fought hard to protect her." Inara walks away.

Simon sighs 'She's right.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER: SCHOOL

Jayne stirs opening his eyes to find Inara beside his bed. "'nara where's River?"

"Alliance ship left about five hours ago." Inara answers

Jayne starts sitting up grimacing at the pain.

"Jayne your pretty shot up." Inara protests "Mal ordered you to stay in bed for at least a day."

"Ain't stayin promised her I wouldn't let them take her."

"It wasn't your fault Jayne." Inara says gently.

"She's my responsibility."

"Think Simon would argue that." Inara points out.

"How mad is Mal?"

"He isn't. Neither is Simon really. Kaylee's in tears worrying about both of you... I think she's mostly worried about Simon."

"I ain't lettin them keep her." Jayne says coldly.

"I wouldn't expect you too." Inara smiles "Jayne... do you love her?"

Jayne looks at the Companion startled, "No!" He denies hotly. 'YES'

Inara lifts her brow

Jayne looks away and sets his jaw nodding.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Jayne fidgets with the blanket, "Since the caves. I knew Mal and Doc would take turns rippin out my insides if they knew."

"They do tend to treat her like a child. I guess we all do at times."

"She hates it but she gets it."

"You two managed to keep this a secret pretty well."

Jayne shrugs "No choice. Mal already threatened me with the airlock if I touched her." He looks at the Companion, "How did you figure it out?"

"I have seen you stare at her when no ones around. Plus add in the fighting and ignoring each other is less than normal... I'm a little surprised the others haven't noticed. But you two have kept it pretty quiet."

"I ain't tellin them." Jayne says stubbornly. "I ain't lettin Mal kick me off Serenity fore I get her back."

"I won't tell." Inara promises "But if you hurt her Jayne... you will be dealing with me as well."

"Think you should be tellin River that... she's the one likely to do me harm."

Inara chuckles "Good point. She does have a tendency to hurt you."

"She's mine. Ain't lettin them keep her." Jayne says stubbornly.

Inara nods "I know. First, you need to get better. You won't be able to look for her if you're injured." She squeezes his arm. "Get some rest... and

Jayne if you try to get out of bed I will tie you down." She warns

"Oh really?"

Inara rolls her eyes "Funny. Get some rest." She walks out of the room.

'I'll get her back. River girl is mine. Ain't lettin them keep her.'

SAME TIME: SHIP

River curls up tight, 'Find me Jayne. I need you.' She covers her ears with her hands whimpering, 'Have to keep some sanity. Can't let them take it.

Not theirs to take.'

NEXT DAY: SERENITY

Jayne enters his room escaping the excitement of Kaylee... and the loss of his River. 'Can't deal with Doc right now.' He runs his hands over his face sighing heavily. 'Room feels empty without River.' He smiles faintly when he sees a little origami bird River had folded the last night they spent in his room.

_ "What are you doin darlin?" Jayne asks as he sees River folding a piece of paper._

_River smiles at him briefly then looks back at her work, "Making you something."_

_Jayne watches her work as she folds the paper into what he soon realizes is a bird._

_"Here." River smiles handing him the bird._

_"Very pretty. How did you learn this?"_

_River taps her head, "I know lots just buried in here."_

_Jayne smiles "That there is crazy girl."_

_"Hey" River smacks him on the chest._

_Jayne sets the bird on the shelf, "Like your craziness... grew on me."_

_"Did?"_

_"Ain't sure how but did." Jayne tickles her._

_River giggles_

_Jayne shifts rolling her under him kissing her. _

Jayne returns the bird to the shelf, 'Gonna get her back. Take out anyone I have too to get her back. When I get her back I'm going to keep her safe no matter what.' He winces feeling the tightness in his chest from the bandages, 'No River to kiss it.' He smiles remembering the week before.

_ "Stupid" Jayne mumbles obscenities under his breath as he climbs down the stairs to his room. He finds River sitting on his bed, "Baby girl what are you doin here?" He asks looking for a bandage._

_"Simon won't look for me here."_

_"Doc thinkin needles again?" Jayne asks finding a clean bandage._

_River shakes her head, "Stifling me." She stands taking the bandage from Jayne she inspects the scratches on his knuckles._

_"They ain't deep, baby. Already cleaned it."_

_River nods gently wrapping his knuckles pressing her lips to the bandage. "Hurt?"_

_Jayne swallows heavily shaking his head, "Just right." _

_Jayne runs his hand over his face his mind flashing back to another conversation they had._

_ "Did you know wolves mate for life?" River muses thoughtfully as she and Jayne sit on his bed. "I wonder why people don't."_

_"Suppose people don't like thinkin long term."_

_"Would you Jayne?"_

_"Would I what?"_

_River turns her upper body to look at him tilting her head, "Be a wolf."_

_"Ain't thought about it." Jayne shrugs_

_"Why?"_

_"Not sure. Suppose I'm one who ain't likin thinkin long term."_

_River snuggles against him tucking her head under his chin her hand snaking up his shirt resting against his heart. "Be a good wolf."_

_"Think?"_

_"Uh huh. Wolves are strong and protective." River mumbles "One day you'll think about it."_

_Jayne holds her as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. 'One day.' _

'When I get her back I'll think about it. She's my responsibility... and I'm gonna get her back.' He sets his jaw, 'And fuck anyone who stands in my way.'

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

3 MONTHS LATER: SOMEWHERE

"Don't have much time Jayne. Get her up. I'll keep an eye out." Mal says from the door.

Jayne stares at River's still form and walks over to the bed. He glances at Mal. "River?" He reaches out brushing her hair back before untying the straps holding her down. "River" he shakes her gently, "River." He suddenly drops to the floor a tight pressure filling his head. "River stop"

River's eyes fly open at the voice and finds Jayne on his knees clutching his head. "No, stop." She drops to the floor, "Jayne" she throws her arms around him.

Jayne groans, "What the ruttin hell was that?"

"Sorry she didn't know. She's never felt you before... scared her." River stares at Jayne, "You found us"

Jayne runs his fingers through her hair, "Missed you girl." He frowns, "Us?"

River smiles taking his hand

Jayne's eyes widen when she presses his hand to her middle. He looks between his hand and River's gaze, "You..." he stares at her, "I... we... is it mine?"

River smiles at Jayne's inability to say it and nods. "She didn't mean to hurt you." She bites her lip nervously. "Jayne"

Stunned and lost for words Jayne pulls her close kissing her.

River wraps her arms around his neck giving into the kiss.

"JAYNE!" Mal calls from the doorway stunned to see the mercenary kissing the super genius.

Jayne growls in annoyance at the disturbance and breaks the kiss. He looks over his shoulder, "What?"

River giggles hearing his tone, "Hi Captain Daddy." She waves

"Good to see you Little Girl. We'll talk about this later Jayne." He warns

Jayne turns his attention to River, "Let's get out of this place."

River nods slowly she stands her body wavering under the strain on her legs. She slips her hand into Jayne's squeezing tightly.

"Why is this place so empty?" Mal wonders

"They're scared." River answers

"Of what?" Mal questions absently.

River squirms playing with the hem of her gown, "Me."

"Talk later." Jayne snaps. "Let's get out of this place." He looks at River who is leaning against the wall. "You OK?"

"My legs"

Jayne notices her legs are black and blue.

"What happened?" Mal asks

"I tried to escape." River shifts on her feet.

"What happened?" Mal asks

"I fought back. Tried to escape." River answers

"What did they do break your kneecaps?" Mal asks absently

"Yes." River says startling the two men.

"What!" Jayne exclaims his voice cold.

"He's dead." River says

"Good." Jayne says pulling her close.

"Leave now please. They are coming soon."

"Jayne you'll have to carry her." Mal turns his back

Jayne lifts River up her legs going around his waist her arms around his neck. He kisses her shoulder, "Missed you." He whispers

River buries her face in his neck, "Missed you." She holds on tight as Jayne moves fast behind Mal. She tightens her arms around his neck whimpering.

"Someone comin baby girl?" He asks softly.

River nods "She's scared."

"Mal" Jayne hisses rubbing her back.

"Too many" River whispers "I can't stop them."

"Maybe we should give her the smoother." Mal muses

Jayne shakes his head when he feels her tighten her arms around his neck, "No." 'Have to think of the baby.'

"Jayne if she throws a fit we can't control her."

"She'll be fine."

"Put me down." River demands as the security alarms go off.

"No from the looks of it you can barely walk." Jayne protests as he tightens his arms around her.

"No choice. Can't carry me and get out."

"She's right Jayne. We need her. You know in the end she's the better fighter."

River meets Jayne's gaze, "No choice. You know that."

Jayne takes a deep breath and nods setting River on her feet.

River wavers briefly under the strain of her unused legs.

"So if we make a run for it... will we make it?" Mal asks

"Barely. The guards are searching."

"Then we kill em." Jayne shrugs

Mal looks at River, "Up for it River?"

River squeezes Jayne's hand, "No choice."

"Well then let's go." The three run down the hall bullets flying everywhere.

River swallows a whimper as a bullet slices her arm keeping up with Jayne and Mal. They round the corner River stops mid-step dropping to the ground causing Jayne to stop as well.

"River" Jayne drops beside her

Mal frowns "What?"

"I can't stop it." River whispers as the screams through the building become louder.

"What is that?" Mal asks looking around.

Jayne looks at River who is looking pained he looks at Mal who is looking around the corner his eyes wide. "What?"

"They're just killin each other." Mal says awed

Jayne looks at River who is on the floor hugging her middle and looking pained, "River"

"I can't stop her." River whispers. "She's scared Jayne."

Jayne glances at Mal who is checking around, "Then let her. Don't try to stop her."

River looks at him her eyes wide. "She's a baby."

Jayne pulls her close. "I know it ain't good but we can get out of here with less trouble."

"I hear the screams Jayne." She digs her fingers in his shirt. "Its so much pain... fear. Jayne..."

"What is going on?" Mal asks seeing the two with their arms around each other River looking pained.

"Nothin." Jayne picks River up, "Their distracted let's just get the hell out of here." He follows Mal in a dead run causing River to cling to him tightly when they pass the bodies. 'An unborn child did this.' When he feels River burrow closer he winces knowing she heard that, "Sorry" He murmurs kissing her head.

They run out of the building to find no one around, "OK this is even weirder." Mal states looking around

Zoë runs out as well, "Done."

"Well then let's get out of here before Kaylee's little present goes off."

River winces at the bright security lights.

"What happened in there?" Zoë demands. "Everyone is dead but us."

Mal looks at River who currently has her face buried in the crook of Jayne's neck, "Figure that out later." He looks at Jayne, "You and I are havin a long talk when we get back."

Jayne tightens his arms around River and nods "Lets just get out of here." He walks past Zoë and Mal heading through the woods.

"What was that sir?" Zoë asks

"We're about to have some trouble."

"How so?"

"Walked in on those two kissin."

"You're kidding"

Mal shakes his head, "Doc is going to freak."

"Why not Zoë?" Jayne asks softly.

"My mind connected to hers. She knows who will hurt us and who won't. Who is family... who isn't." River answers sleepily.

"Go to sleep talk later." Jayne says gruffly as they reach the waiting shuttle. He sits on one of the chairs with River curled up on his lap as Mal and Zoë join them.

"Hi Zoë." River says sleepily from her position with her head tucked under Jayne's chin.

Zoë smiles "Good to see you River. Had us worried."

River smiles sleepily

"Well then let's head home." Mal says cheerfully.

"Home" River sighs happily before drifting off to sleep. 'We're safe with Daddy on Serenity, home with our family. You won't have to protect me anymore.'

"Here" Zoë grabs a blanket handing it to Jayne.

Jayne wraps the blanket best he can around River without waking her.

"When is Kaylee's present going off?"

"Anytime sir."

"Good. Don't want much information left. Doc was right about takin out all that information."

"He is smart." Zoë agrees

"Now we got our little genius back as well." Mal glances over his shoulder at River and Jayne taken with the sight of the two together. 'He's more relaxed then I've seen in a while.'

LATER: SERENITY

"Jayne, go put her in the infirmary... we are gonna talk." Mal orders

"How is she?" Simon asks worried not noticing the look between the Captain and mercenary.

"Asleep." Jayne answers stiffly as he passes the doctor.

"Here." Mal hands Simon a disk. "What you wanted."

"Good. I can see about fixing what they did this time."

"You might start with checkin out her knees. Apparently they broke em during an escape attempt." Mal informs Simon

Simon winces and nods following the mercenary.

"What are you going to do about Jayne?" Zoë asks

"I have to think about it." Mal replies as he walks away. 'What am I gonna do with him? '

Jayne sets River on the exam table about to move away when she grabs his hand, "Hey"

"Hi."

Jayne looks up hearing familiar footsteps, "I have to go talk to Mal."

River nods just as Kaylee bounds into the room.

"River" Kaylee says happily.

With a final look at River, Jayne walks out of the infirmary passing Simon as he does. As he walks down the catwalk towards the bridge he notices Wash and Zoë walking down towards the mess hall.

"He's waiting for you." Zoë tells him.

"Figures." Jayne heads to the bridge. He enters to find Mal sitting on one of the chairs. He closes the door behind him.

"I told you not to get involved with her!" Mal says angrily. "Lets put aside the fact of what she is but she's still a child."

"She's old enough to make her own decisions. Decisions she could make fine if you and everyone would stop treating her like a child!" 'Considering she's about to have one.'

"I don't know what their talking about honey." Zoë hedges "I really don't want to know."

"Oh come on I've never seen Mal that upset."

"What is going on?" Inara inquires

"Mal just ordered Jayne in for a meeting. Something he doesn't want us to know about." Wash answers

"How is River?" Book inquires

"Simon is checking her out now. Kaylee's with her." Wash answers. "Whatever Mal is upset about... is big."

In the bridge the two men are toe to toe, "I can't believe you would do that Jayne. Of all the things you've done." Mal shakes his head.

"She's not a child Mal. It was her choice... it still is."

"End it"

"No"

"You ain't stoppin this you're gone Jayne."

Jayne winces "I ain't stoppin it Mal. I can't." He winces as Mal decks him.

River sits up her eyes wide

"What is it?" Kaylee asks

River hops off the table running out of the room. She runs the catwalk despite the pain in her legs and enters the bridge to find the two men fighting. "Stop it!" She yells.

The two men stop surprised to see River up, "River" Jayne begins

River shakes her head, "No. Your friends... family."

"He broke my rules." Mal argues.

River puts her hands on her hips, "So?" She winces her hands going to her ears, "Stop thinking! Too loud! Stop being mean to each other!"

The two men glare at each other stubbornly remaining silent.

"Stop being stupid!" River says angrily. "It happened."

"River let's go back and finish checking you out." Simon says uncomfortable with the two men glaring at each other.

River notices another worried person and notices Inara looking at Jayne and Mal concerned. "Inara, make them stop being mean!"

"Why don't you go back with Simon" Inara suggests "get some sleep."

"River" Simon holds his hand out to River

River looks between the two men and follows her brother out of the room. "Don't like it."

"I know mei-mei." Simon hugs his sister.

"You two upset her. After all River has been through she doesn't need you two yelling at each other." Inara admonishes. "You two have been friends for years! How can you be so mean to each other when someone you both care for needs you?" She demands. "You know River feels so much from all of us! And

Jayne you should know better!"

"What? She knew before me!" Mal throws his hands up "Just great! I'm the Captain and the"

"You say what your about to say I swear Mal I will hit you myself." Inara warns

Mal glares at her, "You wouldn't"

"Oh I already bested you at fencing"

"Oh really?" Jayne says amused

"Oh shut up Jayne. You did not best me"

"Companions are also trained in all variables of fighting Malcolm so don't piss me off." Inara walks out of the room.

"Wow you really know how to piss Inara off."

"It's a skill." Mal says with a shrug

"I aint ending it Mal. You can kill me but River ain't gonna take it well. You can kick me off Serenity but she'd probably go with me." Jayne shifts nervously, "I love her Mal... she loves me."

"Gorramit Jayne."

"Tried to avoid it Mal... couldn't."

Mal sighs rubbing his forehead, "Alright fine. Obviously, I happen to be a little too late to stop either of you. But I swear Jayne you hurt her I will throw you out the airlock." He warns. "River's been through enough... and you hurting her ain't something I would allow."

"I ain't gonna hurt her. Who else puts up with me?"

Mal laughs "Good point. Plus you seem to be the only one she calms down for. Even Simon has seen that." He crosses his arms over his chest smirking,

"Doc ain't gonna take this well, after all his mei-mei is involved with a grumpy mercenary who once tried to sell them back to the Alliance."

"Hey now that's a long ago deed." Jayne protests "sides she forgave me." He says as the two walk out of the bridge starting down the catwalk as

River bounds down the catwalk dodges pass Mal and barrels into Jayne.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Jayne asks as River wraps her arms and legs around him burrowing close.

"River it'll help you sleep." Simon says

"No"

"Don't you think she's had enough needles?" Jayne asks annoyed.

"Look Doc might check over the files see if there's anything else in her system before pumpin her again." Mal suggests

"Alright fine." Simon relents, "River, I promise no needles but you need to sleep." Simon cajoles. "So let Jayne go and why don't you go to bed."

"Stayin here." River mumbles burying her face in Jayne's shoulder.

"You sure? Doc ain't likin this" Jayne notices the angry expression on Simon's face.

River nods "Head loud. Feels guilty." She whispers

"What the hell is going on?" Simon demands

Jayne tightens his arms around River, "River stays with me."

"WHAT!" Simon exclaims

"Be nice Simon or I won't talk to you." River warns

"How about this gets discussed in the morning when everyone has calmed down." Inara suggests

"She's right. When everyone is upset things are going to be said no one" Book looks between Simon and Jayne "can take back."

"Shepard's right." Mal sighs rubbing his neck. "All of us are going to discuss this in the mornin."

Jayne nods walking towards his room relieved that he won't have to fight with the others to keep his girl with him.

Simon enters the infirmary confused by the sudden turn of events and the fact his mei-mei chose comfort with Jayne over him.

"She's safe with Jayne." Kaylee says from the door.

"I know." Simon admits "Just weird." Simon sits on one of the exam tables. "And as much as I know I want to protest whatever that is… I am unable too. I know she would just get upset with me."

"I know... but we all have to get used to it." Kaylee sits beside him resting her head on his arm. "Least you know where she is."

Simon grimaces "Up until the last six months I was the only one who could get River to stop crying. When she started walking she'd come to me when she was scared or upset."

"She still needs you." Kaylee pats his leg.

"I have no say in this do I?"

"Nope. You can try but River is very stubborn"

"Good point." Simon laughs

"Sides it ain't like Jayne can get away with hurtin her. I mean all of us are round. I know Jayne may be gruff… mean… crude but there is one thing he has for himself… he is seriously overprotective. I mean once we were in this bar and some hundan was flirtin and I was ignorin him… Jayne sent the poor guy runnin. Plus Jayne ain't the type to hurt a girl... and River could hurt him first." Kaylee muses

"Good point." Simon agrees. "Guess I'll have to get used to it."

"Inara" Mal follows the Companion, "sorry for gettin mad at you." He apologizes looking sheepish.

"It's fine. You say what you want to say... regardless of how a person feels." Inara says sadly. "You would think after almost three years you would get over what I do." She walks off leaving Mal standing there looking thoughtful.

"Well that went decent I reckon." Jayne muses as they enter his room.

"Simon's upset... worried. Scared that you are gonna hurt me. But happy I'm back."

"Well count me in on bein happy to have you back. Place is too gorram quiet without you runnin around."

River pulls back smiling at Jayne, "I knew you'd find us."

Jayne frowns "I seem to recall you sayin us back there" He says suddenly.

River nods

"When did..."

River looks down at her hand resting on her middle, "That night."

Jayne stares at her stunned as he drops on his bed River on his lap, "You"

River shrugs "I felt it."

"You felt it?"

River nods playing with the collar of his T-shirt. "I feel all of it. I felt when cells combined and divided. Felt all her growth and my body changing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

River looks at him, "You would have died to keep us... but they would have taken me anyway." She shivers "Wouldn't have found us without you."

Jayne takes a deep breath running his hands down her arms. "Let's get you out of this." He kisses River's forehead setting her on her feet he moves over to the trunk where he keeps his clothes. He grabs a T-shirt returning to River he pulls the gown off stifling his anger at the sight of bruises and scars covering her body.

"Jayne, don't hurts" River rubs her head.

Jayne winces kissing her head. "Sorry" he says gruffly as he grabs the T-shirt pulling it over her head. "Come on bed."

River climbs into bed watching as Jayne sits on the bed removing his boots. "She's fine."

Jayne looks at her annoyed, "River"

River fidgets with the blanket, "Sorry. I can't help it."

Jayne strips down to his underwear, "I know." He joins her in bed. "How..."

"I bit, screamed and kicked... killed. Wasn't gonna let them take her, couldn't let them." She takes his hand resting it against her middle. "She's strong and stubborn... just like her Daddy." She smiles stroking his cheek.

Jayne looks at his hand then at River, "And look just like her Mama." Jayne grins "Wonder how everyone will take this" he muses "mercenary and super genius havin a rug rat."

River giggles at the thought then sobers

"What?"

"She's so strong Jayne. I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"She's hurt people."

"They were gonna hurt you and her." Jayne points out.

"Don't like it. She's a baby."

"You said she does it when scared"

River nods

Jayne kisses her head, "Then we just gonna have to keep her safe."

River sniffles, "Don't want her to hurt people anymore. Hurts"

"Hurts you?"

River nods miserably.

"It's my job to keep you both safe now." He looks down at his hand, "Hear that little girl... you just enjoy bein a baby now. Daddy's gonna take care of you now."

River smiles "She's happy."

"She is huh?"

"She's sorry for hurting you. You just surprised her."

Jayne shrugs "Used to gettin my ass kicked by little girls."

River kisses him lightly, "Love you Jayne."

Jayne pulls her tight to him as he pulls the blankets up around them, "Love you too River girl. Get some sleep."

"Don't go anywhere."

"I ain't. I'm stayin right here." He promises

River closes her eyes, 'Safe with Jayne.'

"River uh... how did this happen?" Jayne asks suddenly. "Thought those shots were s'posed to stop this from happenin."

River squirms, "Remember I didn't want shots... hid from Simon member?"

Jayne nods "He wasn't happy. Couldn't find you or keep you still long enough."

"Hid the drugs and needles too." River yawns

"Wait you wanted to get pregnant?" Jayne demands

"I didn't think bout it." River mumbles sheepishly. "I just wanted a break from needles." She looks at him, "Mad?" She asks hesitantly.

"No. Guess I can get why you did it." Jayne sighs "Gonna take a while to get used too." He kisses her head. "Go to sleep. Talk in the mornin."

"Love you Jayne." River yawns

"Same girl." Jayne returns

COUPLE HOURS LATER

River starts awake briefly surprised by her surroundings quickly remembering what happened, 'Safe on Serenity.' She takes a deep breath turning her head she smiles seeing Jayne asleep beside her, 'Missed him.' She looks down at his hand resting possessively against her middle. She lies there watching Jayne sleep, 'He's going to take good care of us baby. I can't wait to see him with you... he's going to love you so much. Already does.' River suddenly sits up disturbing Jayne.

"What?" Jayne asks grumpily.

"Simon's angry. Have to talk to him." River says starting to scramble over him.

"River, wait til mornin. You need to sleep."

"Can't. Flooding my brain. Bad images. Have to make him see."

"I'll come with you." Jayne sits up.

River shakes her head, "Simon will scream and yell at you. Wake everyone up"

"Have my part in this too River." Jayne grabs her by the waist pulling her close he nuzzles her middle. "After all I did give in."

River grins, "Supposed too. After all... we belong together."

Jayne looks at her, "We do huh?"

"Everyone's born for someone." River trails her fingers down his cheek. "Simon with Kaylee. Zoë and Wash. Inara and Captain... if they ever realize it." She says with frustration.

"And the good Shepard? Or is he staying celibate?"

River shrugs "Can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Not mine to tell." She kisses him lightly. "Go back to sleep. I'll deal with Simon."

"Don't be long." Jayne watches as she climbs up the stairs.

Simon sits in a chair staring at the screen before him. 'Keep hurting her.' He runs his hands over his face.

"I'm fine Simon. We're fine."

Simon turns to see his sister standing in the doorway wearing an oversized T-shirt that he realizes is Jayne's, "You know?"

River nods entering the infirmary closing the door behind her. She sits on one of the exam tables and fidgets with the hem of Jayne's shirt, "Known since the beginning."

"Since..." Simon looks at his sister surprised, "since you conceived?"

River nods

Simon runs his fingers through his hair, "Does he know?"

"Yes."

"River the file says things happened there."

River looks down knowing her brother is trying to be gentle. "I protected her as much as possible but after her brain developed she started hurting people... I told her to stop but she was scared."

"Am I right to assume its Jayne's?"

River nods leaning into Simon as he puts his arm around her shoulders. "They took me from you and Jayne... wasn't gonna let them take her."

"How long River?" Simon asks

River takes a deep breath, "When those men took me."

Simon takes a deep breath about to speak.

"I started it." River says quickly not wanting her brother to accuse Jayne of anything.

"River did you take the drugs and needles so I wouldn't give you the hormone shots?" Simon demands

"No" River says quickly. "I just wasn't thinking about that shot but all. I didn't want anymore for a while... so I took all that you gave me. Knew when they had theirs was different schedule than mine so after theirs I took the rest and hide them. Then when you started thinking other shots hid everything." River shrugs "Knew eventually you'd get new stock."

"Did about a week after you were taken." Simon says absently.

"Sorry Simon." River looks at her feet. "Know I needed it... just didn't want it and didn't remember this" she gestures to her middle "would happen. I just got tired of needles." She says heavily. "I just wanted a break... now I'm facing the consequences of taking them."

"I know you did take a lot of shots." Simon relents "I guess I was right about giving you the hormone shots. I just never thought it would be needed because of Jayne." He laughs

"Just happened... gonna have to accept it Simon. Know you don't like him but you're gonna have to deal with this" River looks at her middle. "This is his baby and he isn't going anywhere."

"I will... just going to take a while." Simon kisses her head, "Guess I'm going to be an Uncle."

"Can't change it." River shrugs "Wouldn't change it. I love him Simon... he loves me, even though I'm crazy. He makes my head stop screaming, Simon." She smiles "I'm safe with him. Know you don't like him... but I need him."

"River"

"I know you don't think he's good enough for me but he is." River insists "And he's not going to take off."

"He's always mean to you though."

"I throw things at him." River points out.

"River... you do realize he's almost old enough to be your father."

River shrugs "I know he can be mean, grumpy, gruff... rude... but he's also able to handle the craziness that is me."

"I guess I have no say in this do I?"

"Nope. Like you patch me up when I'm hurt or in pain... Jayne keeps me safe." She hugs her brother, "Still need you Simon. You're my best friend."

Simon returns the hug, "You know the Captain won't take this well... especially after learning you two kept this relationship a secret from all of us."

River shrugs "He threatened to kick Jayne off Serenity if anything happened between us. Their family... can't let that happen."

"And what if he does after finding this out?"

"I don't want it too but if it comes down to it and he does... I'd go with Jayne." River looks at her brother. "We all ended up together for a reason Simon. Maybe it was for you to meet Kaylee and me to find Jayne... or maybe it is as simple as this is where we belong. I never fit in there... but I do fit in here... for the most part."

"I think your right." Simon sighs "Somehow we ended up where we belong."

"I think you would have met Kaylee regardless of me."

"Think so?"

"Yep. Even if it was to anger Mother."

Simon chuckles "We make a fine pair of children. We both end up with people our parents wouldn't approve of."

"I think Father would like Kaylee."

"Probably right. He would definitely like her personality. Might not like her choice of work but he'd like her."

"They definitely wouldn't like Jayne." River giggles. "Mother would hate him."

"I hate him." Simon says

"Do not."

"OK fine he annoys me. And I'm sure I annoy him."

"You do." River giggles then sobers. "Simon"

"Yes?"

"I know what she did." River says softly

"Who?"

"Mother."

Simon looks at his sister startled.

"I heard it from them."

"River..."

"It's the past." River shrugs "Besides if they hadn't sent me who knows how I would have met Jayne."

"Knowing Jayne it would have been breaking into the facility while drunk." Simon says dryly.

River laughs "Probably. You know he loves causing trouble."

"Know if we ever wanted to momentously anger Mother and Father all we would have to do is take Jayne and Kaylee back with us."

River snickers "Mother would be angry."

"Mmm but that would be so much fun."

"You Simon have been around Mal way too long."

"He'd agree with me especially on the Jayne part."

River shakes her head. "Think we'll ever see them again?"

"Who knows. Never know... do you?" He asks his sister.

River shrugs "So many ways to go in life... one way leads back to them... any other can lead further away from that life."

"Do you want to go back?"

River looks around "No this is home. Never felt comfortable with them. They never felt comfortable with me." She looks at Simon, "Here everyone accepts me. Even though I know I do weird things."

"Well you can't exactly help it mei-mei. Though you do seem lucid right now."

"Some days everything is crystal... others... my head spins the screams are so loud I can't think... or even attempt." River looks at her middle, "She's holding my threads... keeping them from completely snapping."

"And being off drugs probably doesn't help."

River shakes her head, "They tried too... but I wouldn't let them. Sometimes they managed to drug me..." she shivers "only when I couldn't fight anymore... before her brain formed. After that when I couldn't protect her... she started protecting both of us. I tried running... but the last time..." She looks at her knees.

Simon follows her gaze, "How are your knees?"

"Hurt." River shrugs looking down at her legs. "I ignore the pain."

"Did they give you anything for it?"

"No. They wanted to leave me in pain. To teach me a lesson... plus they were scared."

"When was this?"

"Few weeks back I think, I can't remember." She winces remembering the shattering pain of her knees breaking. "She killed one of them." She rubs her middle. "Simon... she killed all of them."

"What?"

"I couldn't stop her. She was scared."

Simon hugs her, "We'll figure things out."

"I missed you Simon."

"Missed you too mei-mei."

"Oh"

River and Simon look at the doorway to see Kaylee looking happy.

"You two made up." She says happily.

"We always do." Simon grins at his sister. "Right?"

"Right." River grins

"This is so shiny." Kaylee claps

"Back to bed. Got a in puris naturalibus homo hominis" (completely naked man)

"River!" Simon groans

"Sua cuique voluptas" (everyone has his own pleasures)

Simon groans, "Doesn't mean I need that thought!"

River sticks out her tongue, "I was kidding brother... for now." She stops to kiss Kaylee's cheek.

"What did she say?" Kaylee asks curiously

"Don't want to know... give you nightmares."

"Something to do with Jayne? Tell me"

"Nope... I'm going to mentally wash my head of that conversation."

"Come on Simon"

"Not happening." Simon turns off the lights walking with Kaylee back to his room.

River hums as she climbs down the stairs. She smiles seeing Jayne sprawled out on his stomach.

Jayne opens his eyes feeling a small body climb over him, "How'd it go darlin?" He asks sleepily.

"Simon pointed out something."

"What?"

"Your old."

"Ain't old." Jayne growls

"You are compared to me." Seeing his annoyed expression she kisses his cheek. "I love you anyway."

"Better." Jayne grumbles slinging his arm across her middle. "So the fact I'm older than you ain't botherin you?"

"As I see it the age difference was for a reason."

"That is?"

River runs her finger down his nose, "So you'd be able to take care of me... protect me."

"So it ain't an issue?"

"Not for me." River shrugs "If we were closer in age... I don't think you'd be able to protect me."

"Why not?"

"Think you'd have the skills to handle all I've put you through at 23?"

Jayne frowns "No."

"So see works out. Though there is a really good bonus about our differences"

"What? Sex?" Jayne smirks

River rolls her eyes, "No though that is a good part." She kisses him, "Something Simon pointed out."

"What?"

"Our parents would hate you."

"And why is that good?"

"Just is." River yawns

"Go back to sleep. We have a long arguing day tomorrow."

"Simon knows"

"Knows what?" Jayne asks

"About the baby."

"How'd he take it?"

River shrugs, "Worried."

"Gonna have to watch my back?"

"Simon's not violent."

"When it comes to you he is."

"I can handle Simon." River waves off.

"Once Mal finds out..." Jayne groans, "he will kick me off."

"Then I go too. Which means Simon goes."

"Means Kaylee too."

"We'll see how tomorrow goes." River tucks her head under his chin yawning. "Think tomorrow. Sleep now."

TBC…

AN: I know most of this chapter seems far reaching but hey I'm the writer. Don't like it well screw you.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

EARLY MORNING

Jayne leans against the doorframe of the infirmary to find Simon sitting at an exam table with books open all around him. "Think all those books are gonna help?"

Simon looks up startled, "Where's River?"

"Asleep."

"Did she sleep through the night?"

"She woke a few times." Jayne answers. "You get any sleep?"

"I got a few hours." Simon shrugs "Thought I would do some research. I read their notes."

"And?"

"Well they did manage to sedate River a few times for exams. But it never lasted."

"Why didn't they end the pregnancy?" Jayne asks curiously.

"They had planned too but River fought them... according to one doctor she took out three people the first time. As her pregnancy progressed they realized the exceptional specimen they had. Apparently they never thought about any of their subjects reproducing... had no idea what would occur."

"What did they plan after?"

"They had hoped for a stronger version of River. One they could control. They stopped the drugs on River... only doing low sedation from time to time to do exams. They realized if they were invasive someone would get hurt."

"How is what happened there going to affect them?" Jayne demands

"I have no idea. I haven't finished with all of the notes."

"Say how River was otherwise?"

"Pretty much how she was here," Simon replies "switching mostly between anxiety, anger, and shutting down." Simon rubs his forehead. "I have no idea what can happen."

"Well find out!" Jayne growls

"This isn't an easy thing to figure out Jayne. Because she is pregnant, I won't be able to sedate River or give her anything when she does have anxiety attacks. Even if I wanted too I don't think either of them would allow it."

Jayne lifts his brow, "Why do I get the feelin you want to blame me for this?"

"I do but us fighting over River isn't going to make this situation any easier. Besides, I am not going to lose my sister over you not being able to keep your hormones under control. I think we have bigger issues once you inform the Captain of this." Simon rubs his forehead, "I may not like this or you but this is River's decision. Just keep in mind you hurt her the next time you end up needing a bullet removed... I could just let you die."

"I ain't gonna hurt her." Jayne protests

"Now that we have had this conversation... I am going into denial"

"Over what?" Mal asks from the doorway.

"From now on the words River, sex, and Jayne... will not be said near me."

"You are a gorram wimp. And you will be faced with it soon."

Simon glares at him, "And how did you handle finding out any of your sisters were having sex?"

Jayne frowns, "Good point. I threw one out a window... the other... well we won't go there."

"Oh and Jayne don't you have something you want to tell Mal?" Simon asks calmly. "Oh and tell him away from sharp objects. I don't want to deal with the rage that is River... especially now."

"Tell me what?"

Simon ignores the death glare from Jayne.

"Jayne?"

"You do realize he's probably going to kill me." Jayne says warily watching Mal's expression go from annoyance to anger.

"Least River won't blame me for it." Simon shrugs

"Right we all know River probably knows the outcome of everything around here."

"Good point but she'll know it wasn't me. I just let Mal do what he wants... within reason." Simon shrugs "Now get out I have work to do." He turns his attention back to the books.

Mal and Jayne leave the infirmary. "What is going on Jayne?" Mal asks as they walk down to the cargo bay where no one is.

"You ain't gonna like it." Jayne leans against a container his arms crossed over his chest.

"Out with it."

"She's pregnant." Jayne flinches when his head hits the container as Mal punches him. "Ow!" He rubs his jaw.

"So was I right to hit you? Or should we start hittin members of the Alliance?"

Jayne rubs his jaw looking at his friend, "Right to hit me." He watches Mal pace, "So facin airlock? Or kickin me off? Airlock... River blames you. Kickin me off... River goes with me. Hope it ain't either 'cuz we both know their safer here than anywhere and safer with me around."

"I have a sudden urge to get drunk." Mal sighs sliding to the floor. "This will be trouble Jayne."

Jayne joins him, "Think I ain't realizin that?"

"How long have you known?" Mal asks

"Since yesterday."

"Doc OK with this?"

"Not really... but I think he realizes River made her choice." Jayne shrugs

"Who else knows? Inara?"

"Only you and Doc."

"What about the docs there?"

"Hopefully sunshine's present wiped it all out from the computers. Other than that... I ain't got any idea." Jayne groans. "I'm humped."

"Damn straight." Mal snorts. "You love River?"

"Yeah."

"Gonna marry her?"

Jayne winces "Ain't thought about it."

"Shepard gonna push it." Mal points out.

"I know. But you know River hates the Bible."

Mal chuckles remembering the times River and Book had argued about the Bible with River referring to the lies and inconsistencies. "Gonna ask her at least?"

"Got enough to deal with other than getting married, Mal." Jayne runs his hands over his face sighing, "Seems like the tot has her Ma's brain already."

"What you mean?"

"That place... those men... seems my little girl has a strong need to survive."

"Kid ain't even that big." Mal says surprised.

"Has a brain. Been usin it since it formed. When we were there... she almost took me out."

"Why?"

"River said I scared her. She protects River when River ain't able to protect them." Jayne rubs his forehead.

"What does Doc say?"

"Workin on it."

"Huh"

"What?"

Mal looks around amused, "A Jayne/River combo... man if this place ain't a mess now... will be once this kid's old enough."

Jayne chuckles

"How's your Ma gonna take this?"

Jayne groans at the mention of his mother, "Kill me."

Mal laughs, "Reckon your right. Your Ma is a hard ass."

"Hey now, no makin' fun of my Ma." Jayne warns

"So when is the Tam/Cobb combination makin' her arrival?"

"Six months." Jayne answers

Mal sighs, "Before we know it there will be a Zoë/Wash runnin around as well."

"Bet you never thought of that." Jayne snickers. "Rugrats runnin around this place."

"Like River said we're a family. A little crazy at times but we're stuck with each other." Mal looks at Jayne, "You ready for the whole Pa thing?"

"No. But kid's on her way. If she's anything like her Ma..."

"We'll be checking you into the nuthouse when she's a teenager." Mal laughs

"Probably before then." Jayne groans. "I just had to fall for the crazy girl."

"Go figure Jayne. You always were a glutton for punishment."

"Funny." Jayne scowls

"Think River's going to be able to handle a kid? Besides the fact she still is one in a sense... she ain't always there Jayne."

"Guess we have to wait and see." Jayne shrugs

WHILE LATER

Feeling gentle yet callused fingers trail down her arm River slowly opens her eyes to see Jayne watching her. "Don't worry so much."

"Have to worry." Jayne shrugs brushing her hair behind her ear.

River looks at his chest noticing his new scars. She gently touches them, 'Could have lost him. Could have lost my Jayne... my heart... my sanity.' "More scars." She says pained.

"Mal knows" Jayne informs her "told him a while ago. Took it fine."

"I missed this." River rests her hand against his chest closing her eyes. "Thump, thump, thump"

Jayne watches her seeing her lips move silently as if counting. "River"

"Tired now." She tucks her head under his chin her hand resting against his heart. "Safe here. Sleep now." She mumbles

"Yeah safe."

NOON

"Here"

Simon starts when a plate comes into view and looks at Kaylee, "Thanks"

"You ain't left here all day."

Simon shrugs "Too much to think about... figure out."

"So River's havin a baby."

Simon nods

"You gonna be an Uncle." Kaylee's eyes widen, "What's scarier? You bein an Uncle or Jayne bein a Pa?" Kaylee muses "Probably Jayne bein a Pa."

"River been up yet?" Simon asks distractedly.

"Nope. Jayne said she's sleepin off and on."

"Probably will for a few days." Simon muses. "Seems she didn't do much sleeping; only slept when she absolutely had too."

"Poor River." Kaylee sighs. "Go through that herself must have been hard... but protecting her baby at the same time."

"Yeah."

"You OK with this Simon?"

"It doesn't look like I have a say." Simon shrugs "Wish I did but River made her choice... I talk her out of it she gets mad. I'm not going to risk losing River over him."

Jayne looks up from cleaning his knives when he hears a whimper. He looks at the bed to see River's hands clenched tightly. He moves over to the bed, "River" he gently brushes her hair back.

River bolts up with soundless scream, "Too many. Out out." She clutches her temples. She pulls her arms over her head. "Go way."

"Go way? Hope you ain't talkin' to me." Jayne teases

"Make it stop." River whimpers "Too loud. They're crowding me."

"Who?"

"Screams... hurts." She looks at him. "They won't stop Jayne."

Jayne reaches out to pull her close only to have her struggle, "Hey just me."

River relaxes into Jayne clinging to his shirt tears falling, "So much pain." She whimpers

"Shh" Jayne soothes rocking her as she cries.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"How is River?" Kaylee asks the mercenary when she finds him sitting on the catwalk outside his room.

"Sleepin." Jayne shrugs

"So what are you doin out here?" Kaylee asks sitting beside him.

Jayne shrugs "Needed to get out but didn't want to go far."

"You and River... who woulda thunk." Kaylee nudges him. "Kinda makes sense though."

Jayne grunts

"You happy bout bein a Pa?"

"Take a while to get used too." Jayne admits. "Ain't somethin I ever gave much thought over."

"How's River takin it?"

"She ain't much for talkin right now. Only wakin a few minutes at a time."

"Simon said she didn't do much sleepin there." Kaylee shrugs "She'll be fine just needs time to adjust to everythin." She kisses his cheek. "Gonna work out... you'll see." She stands walking away.

'Hope so.'

LATE THAT NIGHT

Jayne frowns opening his eyes to find he is alone in bed. He hears a rustle of paper and looks over to see River sitting in the corner of the room with her sketchpad. He looks around to see paper strewn about. He sits up running his hands over his face, "Baby girl what are you doin?"

"Have to find them."

"Find who?"

"In my head. Crowding me. I see them... but I don't."

Jayne picks up a piece of paper to see numbers and symbols. "Darlin you should sleep."

"Slept. Too much sleep."

"Well you need it." Jayne reaches out to take the pad of paper from her.

"No." River says shaking her head. "Have to get it out." She hits her head with the heel of her hand. "Have to get something out. Too crowded in here. It hurts."

Jayne sighs sitting beside her, "Alright." He watches as she furiously works.

EARLY MORNING

Jayne tucks River into bed then turns gathering up the papers. 'Maybe Doc knows what this is.' With a final look at River he climbs up the stairs out of the bunk. He makes his way to the infirmary where he finds Simon and Mal.

"You look like hell." Mal says

"River was up all night."

"Didn't hear a sound." Mal states

"She was busy doing this." Jayne sets the papers on the counter.

"Numbers?" Mal asks

Simon looks at the papers thoughtfully, "Formulas. Pretty complicated ones... ones she solved..." he looks through them. "Why would she do formulas she's known since she was a child?"

"She said they were crowding her. Wanted to get them out. Couldn't stop her from doin em."

"She did all of these as a child?" Mal asks realizing the complicated math forms.

"By the time she was 12 she had pretty much mastered physics. When River had an interest she would push it so hard... she would push to learn everything she could about the subjects. Sometimes she got so involved she would go all night working. I'd have to force her to go to bed."

"What about your parents?" Mal asks

Simon snorts, "Father had no problem with River's need to learn. Mother... didn't see the point in her only daughter wanting to know things. As she saw it River was supposed to be the one to advance the family in marriage when she realized River's intelligence would prevent that... well that's how the Academy came about. I was supposed to advance the family by becoming a doctor." He scans the formulas. "Rumor has it Mother even picked out who River was supposed to marry." He glances at Jayne. "And I think you'd be glad to know I hate him more than I dislike you."

"What was wrong with the guy?" Mal asks

"If you think I'm difficult... he was ten times worse. All he wanted was to inherit his money. He never had to work at anything in his life. Studying may come easy to me but I worked for it. He didn't work for his job... or his grades. Plus he was always mean to River. She was pretty snotty back though."

"That's River for ya." Mal laughs. "I swear that girl could insult someone without them knowin"

"Oh she did that many times." Simon chuckles

"So what's all these numbers mean?" Jayne demands

"Probably just what she meant... clearing out her head. I'll check the formulas though"

"Why?"

"If she made a mistake that means something severe is wrong. River never makes mistakes."

"Fine." Jayne grinds out as he walks out of the room.

"Well he's going to be difficult. Jayne's cranky when he doesn't sleep."

"He's about to learn taking care of River is a 24/7 job."

"Kind of a revenge for sleeping with your sister thing huh?"

Simon frowns "Didn't think of that."

"Come on Doc you didn't?"

Simon shakes his head, "Guess I've gotten so used to taking care of River I don't think of it as a punishment."

"Well Doc you would be the better man on this ship."

Jayne looks at River who is curled up in bed asleep, 'She'll be fine. Like Kaylee said she needs time.'

COUPLE DAYS LATER: PLANET

"Frog" River answers

"That ain't a frog." Kaylee argues. "That's a bear."

"That one?" River points

"Hmm..."

"What are you two doing?" Mal asks

"Hi Captain my Captain" Kaylee says cheerfully "We're watching the clouds"

"Why?"

"Simon's reading the new books." Kaylee answers

"Jayne's cranky." River adds with a huff

"You pushed him out of bed." Kaylee points out.

River shrugs "Wanted to get up and he was asleep. He's very heavy."

Mal rolls his eyes walking away. "Fine just don't go far."

"Yes Captain Daddy."

"OK that one?" Kaylee points

"A duck."

"That is not a duck."

Mal joins Jayne who is sitting on a rock with a pair of boots beside him absently tapping on Vera's barrel, "River's boots?"

"Never keeps em on." Jayne shrugs "Only puts em on to keep Doc from lecturin."

"You did hear the part where he said she's your responsibility now right?" Mal asks

Jayne glares at him, "Which by my account means he'll lecture me rather than River."

"Good point. So why ain't she wearin them?"

"Took em off like always."

"So tell her to put em on."

"She'd throw em at my head."

"Good point. She does like to throw things."

"She's got a mean arm." Jayne winces remembering all the times River has thrown things at him.

"Ahh the perfect woman for Jayne... can throw a knife at thirty yards with a blind fold..."

"And she can reassemble and assemble a gun in under a minute."

Mal groans, "Please tell me you keep the bullets away from her."

"Don't have to be a genius not to realize that." Jayne snorts. "She'd most likely be the first one to shoot me."

Mal laughs, "Always was one for survival."

HOUR LATER

Jayne sits on a log whittling his mind running over all that had happened the last few days.

"Mind if I..."

Jayne glances at Book "Your choice."

"Where is River?"

Jayne looks up looking around he quickly zones in on where his girl is. "Not far."

"How do you know?" Book asks

"Just do." Jayne shrugs continuing to whittle.

"A lot has changed in a short time."

Jayne nods, "Life changes."

"How is River handling this?"

"She's fine. You know River... go from one thing to the next."

"She is quite remarkable. For one so young to accept al that has happened to her and keep going. And now being pregnant."

Jayne looks at Book, "If this is your way of mentionin marriage..."

"Have you not thought of it?"

"Been a little busy preacher man."

"Well don't you think the right thing would be to marry her?"

"Probably... but we both know I ain't much for the right thing." Jayne says gruffly.

Book lifts his brow, "So you aren't going to marry her."

Jayne shrugs, "Didn't say that... just have things to figure out first."

"Wouldn't you rather tell your Mother you're marrying River before the baby is born?"

Jayne glares at Book, "Ain't it my decision to ask her?"

"Yes but it would also be the right thing to do."

"You know River ain't fond of the Bible."

"True but I think you will choose to do the right thing... when you're ready." Book pats Jayne's shoulder then stands walking away.

Jayne sighs standing he sheathes his knife and heads towards the bushes where he knows River is.

River smiles feeling a familiar spark shoot through her body. She looks down rubbing her middle, 'I feel him too.' "You found us."

"How'd you know it was me? Didn't make a sound."

River tilts her head looking at Jayne she smiles, "She's getting better at feeling each of you."

Jayne sits beside her, "She is huh?" He kisses her head. "What are you doin here?"

"Watching."

"Watchin' what?"

"Look" River points

Jayne follows her gesture to see a deer and her newborn. "Huh... it is that time of year here."

"Did you know on Earth That Was they started building so much that this wasn't something seen often?"

"Yeah well that's why we ain't there."

River tugs on his hand pulling him close. "Look"

Jayne looks back at the deer and watches as the baby slowly stands on unsteady feet. Jayne looks at River who is watching the deers intently. 'This time next year we will have a baby around. Are we ready for that?' He silently laughs, 'Guess we'll have to see.'

THAT NIGHT: TOWN

Simon looks over at his sister who is sitting between Jayne and Mal as they play poker with some men. "Why am I not so freaked by my sister sitting with them while they play poker?"

"Not like she's playin." Zoë points out. "Doubt Jayne could handle losin to her."

"Ahh yes the infamous poker fight." Wash sighs. "Now that was one doozy of a tantrum from Jayne."

"Are you gonna let the girl play or what?" A man demands

"Can't play. Not allowed too." River says with a heavy sigh.

"What she count cards or somethin?" A blond man asks with a sneer.

"Cheatings not right." River looks at the man. "No matter what."

Jayne touches her shoulder knowing immediately that she read the man's mind. When she looks at him Jayne shakes his head.

River looks at the man then at the chips before her of Captain's and Jayne's and mixes them together

"Hey" Mal protests

"Don't worry. I know the number." She smiles sweetly at him then turns her attention to the chips slowly stacking them.

"So she does play?" The older man asks

Jayne shrugs, "Not for money any more. Broke us too many times."

"I like games. Just can't play some." River pouts

"She's too competitive." Jayne adds

"You just don't like losin to a girl." Mal returns reaching for a chip to toss it in only for River to do it for him. "Thanks"

"So she sits at the table every game?" The blond man asks

Jayne glares at the man, "Goes where I go."

"What are you whipped?" The man asks with a laugh.

Mal glances at Jayne who against his normal behavior has remained quiet. 'Huh.' He looks at River who is staring at Jayne. 'Ahh... not payin attention.'

Seeing that River is fighting to keep her eyes open Jayne reaches out his arm going around River's waist. He lifts her onto his lap looking at the other men daring them to say anything.

Snuggling against Jayne's chest River tucks her head under his chin drifting off to sleep despite the loud talking and laughter.

"Ooh look." Kaylee points

Simon looks over to see River curled up on Jayne's lap asleep.

"That's so cute." Kaylee says

Simon groans, "I thought we all agreed Jayne, River, cute and sex never to be said around me."

"Your denial is very cute." Kaylee says kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"Doc you can't be in denial over it forever" Wash laughs

"I know." Simon sighs "But I can for now."

"Well you will have to deal with proof of their relationship in six months." Inara points out taking a sip of her wine watching the doctor amused.

"Ooh and you will be the one delivering it." Wash laughs

Simon's head hits the table. "I am now questioning my decision to be a doctor with that factor."

Kaylee pats his back, "It ain't so bad Simon. At least you'll get a niece out of it."

Zoë smiles also amused by the doctor's behavior about River's relationship with Jayne, "Think of it this way Doc... they ain't fightin much."

"Good point." Simon agrees

"And Jayne's in a better mood." Wash adds. "Hasn't insulted me for a few days."

"He's probably too tired. River's a handful at night." Simon remarks

HOUR LATER: SERENITY

Jayne starts to remove River's boots when she stirs, "Hey sleepy."

River yawns, "Who won?"

"The blond who kept lookin at you." Jayne answers

"He was cheating." River mumbles

"What! Why didn't you say anythin?"

"That would have been cheating too." River yawns

Jayne drops her boots on the floor, "Still you could help out the father of your child so he can make some money." He sits on the bed and brushes her hair back.

"Stop worrying"

"Tryin not too baby girl. Just ain't used to havin to take care of anyone other than myself."

River grabs his hand kissing his knuckles, "Work out. Don't worry."

"Just don't want you regrettin bein with me one day."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Supposed to be together." River yawns. "Everyone has someone."

Jayne helps River out of her dress then strips out of his own clothes joining her in bed. He groans feeling her kiss his jaw, "River" he tangles his fingers in her hair, "when you're rested and better."

"Now."

"Later." Jayne says firmly. "So no tryin to get me to change my mind."

River yawns "Love you Jayne."

"Love you too River girl."

2AM

"You sure about takin shift tonight? You ain't had much sleep lately dealin with River." Mal says as Jayne joins him in the bridge.

"Sooner or later she'll make her way here for a while. Besides it is part of my job... slacked off for a while, now it's time to get back to normal life... or as much as I can."

"Well you had a good reason."

"Its fine Mal. Give me a chance to figure out that gorram letter to Ma."

"Still ain't done it?"

"Tried... just keep gettin distracted."

"Tell her hi."

Jayne nods settling into the Captain's chair sighing heavily he runs his hands over his face. "Get this gorram letter done." He mutters picking up a pad of paper and a pencil.

HOUR LATER

Jayne looks up to see River sit in the co-pilot's chair her approach not heard, "Really should put a bell on you girl."

River smiles resting her head on the chair. "Missed you." She looks out at the window. "Still can't write it?"

Jayne looks at her surprised, "Ain't we discuss my head?"

"I can't help it. You have been thinking about it too much." She curls up on the chair her hands resting on her middle, "Why are you scared Jayne?"

"Ain't scared just... tryin to figure it out."

"Worried she'll be mad."

"Ma ain't someone you want mad."

River plays with the hem of her nightgown, "Don't know how to tell her I'm crazy." Seeing he's about to protest she shrugs, "Sometimes I am... I know that. Can't help it." She looks back at the darkness.

"Just want her prepared for when I do take you to meet them." Jayne says his attention on the paper before him.

'Hey Ma,

Been a while. Sorry I ain't written for a while. Things have been busy here. Hope you got the creds easy. Things here good... changed but good.'

River smiles hearing Jayne's mind lessen as he writes. 'Daddy will clear his head now.' She rubs her middle closing her eyes.

4AM

"Hey" Zoë greets walking into the bridge to find Jayne staring out the window as River sleeps curled up in the chair beside him.

Seeing the soldier's expression Jayne shrugs "Couldn't get her to go back to bed." He stands shoving the envelope in his back pocket.

Zoë sits, "Writing your Ma?"

Jayne nods "Had the time to do it." He walks over to the co-pilot chair

Zoë watches as Jayne carefully picks River up, 'He loves her. Glad... they need each other.'

Jayne gently brushes River's hair back, "River come on."

River opens her eyes, "Sleepin" She mumbles

"Well if you want to go back to bed I have to put you down."

River yawns "OK"

Jayne sets her down opening the hatch

River climbs in heading straight to the bed.

Jayne smiles seeing River curled up in bed. He sets the note on the shelf then strips out of his own clothes joining River in bed his body curling around hers his hand resting on her hip.

Half asleep, River guides his hand to her middle

Jayne smiles pressing his lips to her hair 'Got my family.'

"Work out Jayne. You'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

2 WEEKS LATER

"Well?" Mal demands as Simon joins them.

"Wash and Kaylee both have the flu. Book seems to have the beginning of it."

Mal groans "Not good." He rubs his forehead. "I'll wave Inara and tell her to stay on planet. Don't need her gettin sick as well."

"River's also an issue." Simon sighs

"What do you mean?" Jayne demands

"I have no idea how being sick could effect River. The only time she has been sick since I got her out was on the meds. In extreme cases, the flu can cause hallucinations... and she is already susceptible to them as it is. I don't think any of us could handle River sick and hallucinating even more than normal. If it was just pregnant and the flu... wouldn't be too much trouble... but add in everything else... might be best if she leaves Serenity until everyone is better."

"Take her to Inara for a few days." Zoë muses

"Inara can handle her when she's calm... but she's likely to go manic. I can't leave Serenity with all of you sick."

"What about you?" Mal asks

"I've never had it." Simon shrugs "River had it a few times growing up. So far she hasn't shown any sign of being ill."

Mal looks at Jayne, "You sick?"

"Never had the flu." Jayne shrugs

"Is River alert enough to fly the shuttle anywhere?" Mal asks Jayne.

"I think so. After yesterdays ripping of labels she seemed to calm down." Jayne answers rubbing his neck, "I do owe Ma a visit."

"Think your letter got there already?" Mal asks

"If it ain't there... I'm in for a yellin... and probably a few smacks... if I'm lucky."

"Where is River anyway?" Zoë asks

"She's reading." Jayne answers

"I'll get the shuttle ready." Mal walks out of the mess hall with Zoë behind him.

"How is your Mother going to handle River's manic behavior?"

Jayne shrugs "Have to see."

"Considering what little you have said about your family... do one thing"

"What?"

"If you leave River with your Mother make sure she gets that River and guns and knives... not a good combination."

Jayne nods "I know Doc."

"Are you sure you can handle River for such a long time? I have no idea how long everyone will be sick."

Jayne looks at the doctor annoyed, "I have taken care of her for the last month."

"Yes but you have always had one of us around to keep her occupied when you were busy."

"Like you said doc... she's my responsibility."

Simon takes a deep breath, "I'll pack some sedatives just in case."

"I ain't givin her any." Jayne says stubbornly.

"You might have no choice Jayne. She is going to be bombarded by thoughts and questions from people she has never met. She's bound to get anxious."

"Fine pack it but I'm only usin it if I have too."

"I hope you don't." Simon says seriously. "But with River you never know." He walks out of the mess hall returning to the infirmary where Kaylee and

Wash are both lying on the exam tables talking.

River looks up hearing the hatch open and smiles seeing Jayne. She looks back at her book

"Alright baby girl we got some packin to do."

River looks up, "Where are we going?"

"Since Kaylee, Book, and Wash are ill your brother thought it best we head planet side." He drops beside her on the bed, "So I thought we ought to go see Ma for a while. Do you some good to get planet side for a while."

"OK" River says her attention on her book.

"We leave in an hour Princess so let's get packin." When River doesn't answer he takes the book from her, "River"

"Jayne I want my book."

"You can read later. We got to pack up some stuff."

"You pack I read."

"I pack you end up without clothes." Jayne warns

"OK." River shrugs

"That's my girl." Jayne chuckles "But sooner you help pack sooner you get to fly the shuttle." He watches as River's eyes brighten.

"Really?"

"Who else is gonna fly it? Me?" Jayne snorts. "Like Mal would let me fly the shuttle."

"You can't." River points out. "Won't learn."

"Don't see the point." Jayne shrugs "Now let's pack."

HOUR LATER

"Please be good River." Simon sighs

River nods "Best behavior. Promise Simon."

"No running away"

"I know."

"No stabbing or shooting Jayne... unless he's being a complete hundan, dong-ma?" Mal looks at the super genius firmly.

River grins "Fahng-sheen (don't worry) Captain Daddy he'll come back in one piece so you can deal with him."

"You hit the airlock if you do somethin stupid Jayne." Mal warns

"How come I get threatened and she doesn't?" Jayne grumbles

"Because I am adorably cute." River returns sticking out her tongue.

"She's got you there Jayne." Mal says with a laugh.

"She's cute and crazy... ahh such a perfect combination." Jayne grins at River

Simon shakes his head as the two bicker the whole way into the shuttle.

"Think of it this way doc... we have peace and quiet for a while without those two bickering."

Simon grins, "Good point."

WHILE LATER

River giggles as Jayne nuzzles her shoulder. She turns her head accepting a kiss before turning her attention back to her piloting. When she feels him rub her middle she covers his hand, "She likes having you so close."

"Like bein close." Jayne rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Stop it Jayne." River chastises

"What?"

"Worrying. Its making my head hurt."

Jayne winces, "Sorry baby. Tryin not too. Just ain't sure how Ma's gonna take this."

"What that you knocked up a crazy girl?" River teases

"You're my crazy girl." Jayne mutters

River turns to look at him her hand going to his cheek, "I love you Jayne Cobb."

Jayne kisses her gently, "I love you River girl. Even though you might drive me to the bughouse."

River laughs, "I'm on my way there already." She turns her attention back to piloting. "I'll try Jayne."

"Try what?" He asks puzzled.

"To stay sane. I wish I could be all the time." She says sadly. "Know it worries you and Simon... especially with the baby coming." She looks down at his hand.

"Hey... I love you sane or not."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't wish to be normal and sane for you." She bites her lip, "Sorry"

"For what?"

"Anything I might do in the future when I get confused."

"Ain't your fault darlin... theirs." He kisses her head, "Now concentrate on this... not that."

River nods

COUPLE HOURS LATER: PLANET

Jayne steps off the shuttle stretching. "We'll have to walk to the cabin its a few miles from here. Just leave everything... I'll get Ma's wagon and come back."

"Need to make the shuttle inoperable." River yawns

"Mal would kill me if someone stole it." Jayne laughs

"Just need to remove some connections. Can you unscrew the panel under the console?"

Lying on his back Jayne pulls himself under the console and unscrews the screws then pulls himself out.

River takes his place her skirt bunching up.

Jayne watches as she disconnects some wires, "You sure you can put it back, River?"

"Even if I forget I can figure it out."

Jayne sits there absently stroking River's ankle.

River swallows a groan her mind awhirl with his emotions and thoughts. She lifts her head "Jayne" she warns "can't think here when you do that."

Jayne notices her expression of lust and annoyance, "Sorry wasn't payin attention." He releases her ankle.

"Thank you." River sighs her mind calming immediately when he releases her ankle. She continues working well aware Jayne is watching her. She pulls herself out, "Done. Can't fly when broken."

"Good. Just grab Vera and we'll start walkin." Jayne looks back grabbing his hat and Vera. He turns back to see River sitting there tapping her fingers on the floor, "You sure you're shiny?"

"Just trying to keep the threads from breaking." She reaches out trailing her fingers down his cheek. "Don't worry Jayne."

"I do. Can't help it. Just don't wander off girl."

"Do my best... can't promise. I get lost you find me right?"

Jayne laughs, "That's the way it goes." He looks at her feet, "Your boots."

River sighs "Oh alright." She grabs her boots pulling them on, "There."

"Good." He kisses her forehead then pulls River to her feet. As they walk out of the shuttle, he hits the button closing the hatch. He looks at River who is looking around curiously. "Ready?"

River nods tightening her grip on his hand. "Ready."

As they walk Jayne hears River start to hum, 'Love hearing her happy.'

River looks at him and grins

"You gettin in my head River girl?"

"Happy Jayne. I like it." She says happily.

"Lets just see how happy I am after Ma gets on me." Jayne picks River up as they reach the small creek.

"Don't worry." She kisses him before he sets her down.

Jayne continues walking listening to River hum.

River looks around taking in the trees and the sounds of the animals. "I don't see why Simon wanted me off Serenity. What if he gets sick? What if

Captain Daddy gets sick? Whose going to take care of them? Who is going to fly Serenity?" She shakes her head, "All confusing."

Jayne looks at her, "You know why we left."

"Simon was scared I'd hurt someone while sick." She sighs "But what if Simon gets sick? He's cranky when sick." When she hears his annoyed flash at her brother River glares at him. "Be nice."

Jayne sighs, "It's for the best River."

"Simon needs me." River sighs

"He'll be fine. If he gets sick he's got Kaylee around." Jayne points out, "You'll see him soon."

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"Before that place" she winces as Jayne tightens his grip on her hand. "Ow"

"Sorry Princess." Jayne relaxes his grip.

"Before they sent me there never been away from Simon overnight. Didn't like it."

"Scared?"

River nods "Simon needs me."

"Doc will be fine."

"I have to take care of Simon... he's not good at taking care of himself."

"Mal and Kaylee will take care of him."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK" River continues humming as they continue walking.

Jayne stops walking as he sees his Ma's cabin and smiles seeing his Ma step out onto the porch. He looks at River who is watching him curiously. "Well let's get this done."

River squeezes his hand smiling.

Jayne takes a deep breath then continues walking up to the house.

"Jayne." Grace Cobb smiles when she sees her eldest son for the first time in years.

"Hey Ma" Jayne hugs his Mom "good to see you."

"Been a while." Grace chastises

"Sorry Ma. Been busy." Jayne squirms under his Ma's expression. "Meant to visit but things came up."

Grace puts her hands on her hips, "Still you could visit your Ma more often. You travel all over the 'verse and barely see your family." She shakes her head. She notices the young woman leaning against Jayne looking sleepy. "Ahh you must be Jayne's girl, River."

"Hi" River says sleepily.

"Ma we need to stay for a while. Half the ships sick."

"Alright. Come on in."

"Anyone else stayin here?" Jayne asks setting Vera on the kitchen table.

"No. Timmy's with your brothers bringing a herd back ain't comin back til tomorrow. Take the girls room since they ain't comin back."

"Thanks Ma." Jayne leads River into a back room. "I'm gonna go get our stuff, you shiny?"

River drops on the bed, "Uh huh." She nods

Jayne sits removing her boots he sets them down. "Just get some sleep." He pulls the covers up.

"Love you Jayne." River mumbles burrowing into the blankets.

"I'll check on you when I get back."

River nods sleepily.

"No touchin the weapons got it?"

"I know."

Jayne stands walking out of the room returning to the kitchen. "Thanks Ma. I'm going to hitch up the wagon and go get our stuff."

"We'll talk when you return."

"I know. She shouldn't wake up while I'm gone."

20 MINS LATER

Jayne returns to the kitchen after putting their things in the room. "Thanks" he accepts a cup of coffee as he sits at the table.

"Is she alright?" Grace inquires sitting as well.

"She's fine. Just sleeps a lot."

"She is pregnant."

"Part of the reason she sleeps... not the main reason."

"She's a little young."

"Old enough." Jayne shrugs

"How old is she Jayne?"

"18." Jayne answers. "Already had the lecture from Mal and her brother."

"Why would I lecture? After all your Pa was 20 years older than me when we married." Grace points out.

"Got more than a lecture about age from them."

"What about her parents?"

"Ain't meetin them."

"Why?"

"Not speakin. All River has is her brother."

"She ain't your normal type of woman Jayne." Grace remarks

"River is... different." Jayne looks into his mug. "She needs me Ma. Never had anyone need me as much as River does. At first, I admit she was... annoyin. Always underfoot. Started to like it."

"Love her?"

Jayne nods "She's incredible. Once you get passed some of her... odd behavior."

"What do you mean odd behavior?"

"When we first met River and her brother there was an issue... they were fugies."

"Alliance?"

Jayne nods "They used her as a project. Messed with her head. Ain't sure all they did... seen some of it. Seen her throw a knife with her eyes closed and hit her mark. Not long after we took em on she stabbed me."

"What!" Grace exclaims

"She was upset. I was the closest target."

"So what is she... feng le?"

"A little. She has times when she's completely fine... others she's throwin things... screamin. Gets confused sometimes... ends up gettin lost. Spend a lot of time lookin for her. Spent three months lookin for her."

"I always wondered if you'd fall in love."

Jayne laughs "Finally did... but she's a little feng le."

"Why come here?"

"Doc ain't wantin his sister around while everyone is sick. He ain't sure if any of us could handle her while she's sick."

Grace nods "I'm glad you came, gives me a change to meet my future daughter-in-law." She frowns "You will be marryin her correct?"

"Sooner or later."

"Preferably sooner." Grace says firmly.

"Ma, I get it from Book every time he looks at us. I will marry her... just ain't ready to ask her."

"Better... there ain't gonna be no Cobbs runnin round this 'verse without their Pa's."

"Yes Ma."

"My Jayne is growin up."

"Ma" Jayne groans

"I'm glad you found someone."

"She's something else Ma. She may be a little crazy but she's my crazy."

"Long as you're happy."

"I am. She may be a little difficult and a challenge but bein with her makes sense."

"What about once the baby is born?"

"Ain't sure. Figure it out. Always do."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Grace looks at River who is sitting at the table humming while she looks through a book. "What are you doing?" She asks curiously.

"Correcting. Too many errors. Don't like errors." River shakes her head.

Jayne enters the kitchen to see his Ma looking puzzled. He looks at River to see she is looking at a book. "You ain't correctin another Bible are ya?"

River shakes her head, "Promised no more correcting Bibles. Even though their wrong. Noahs Ark can't take that many animals. Impossible. Physics proves it."

"What are you correctin now?" Jayne asks dropping a kiss to her head.

"Old science textbook Inara gave me. So many wrongs." She shakes her head. "Not right. Shouldn't teach what's wrong."

"She always like this?" Grace asks her son.

Jayne shrugs "This is the beginning of the storm."

"How bad does it get?"

"Sometimes I'm up all night tryin to keep her from yellin and screamin. I sleep when she does or when someone can keep her occupied long enough to sleep." He looks at River, "She's a lot calmer now than she was before." Hearing a scratch at the door Jayne opens it to find a large sheepdog, "Hey Milly." He rubs the dog's head just as four puppies enter. "Ma when did this happen?"

"Few weeks ago."

Feeling a nudge River looks down and smiles seeing a little puppy. Setting her pencil down she picks up the wiggly puppy and giggles when the puppy licks her, "Hi." She notices the other puppies and grins moving to the floor only to get the puppies crawling all over her.

Jayne watches amused at River's reaction to the puppies. "So when are these ones leavin?"

"Should be ready in a few weeks."

River laughs at the wiggling and licking puppies.

LATE THAT NIGHT

"She's very sweet." Grace remarks as her son joins her after putting River to bed, "A little shy." She looks up from her knitting.

"She's just tired. Scoping out her environment. Once she's adjusted... you'll wish for silence." Jayne says dryly. "When she gets started... she's hard to stop."

"I have to admit I never seen you more at peace." Grace remarks "When I was watching you with her you were relaxed... content."

Jayne sighs, "I admit River can be difficult. But least I ain't havin to explain things to her."

"Jayne... is she ready for this? Kids are a big responsibility. You know that. And livin on a cargo ship... ain't a proper way to raise a child."

"Ain't like we have a choice Ma. Can't settle anywhere... not while she and Doc are hunted. And River ain't gonna separate from her brother." Jayne picks up a piece of wood and starts to whittle. "Alliance is bound to figure out who I am one day. If we settle anywhere people will find us... ones after River or ones who want a piece of me."

"What exactly is she Jayne?"

"Better if you don't know too much Ma."

Grace nods "She dangerous?"

"If she has to be." Jayne answers. "She can take care of herself."

LATER

Jayne winces as River's body barrels into his catching him off guard. He drops the knife and wraps his arms around her shaking body. He looks at his Ma then at River who has buried her face in his neck. "Bad dream?"

River nods "Want Peace. Miss Peace. Miss Simon." She mumbles

Jayne strokes her back, "Ain't gonna be gone long." Holding her close he stands "Night Ma." He walks back into the bedroom setting River on the bed. "What did you dream about?"

"Dark. Don't like it." She shakes her head.

Jayne strips down to his boxers then joins River in bed.

River snuggles into his chest "Better"

Jayne kisses her head, "Sleep."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

NEXT MORNING

"River put your boots on before goin out."

"No."

"OW" Jayne yelps "gorram River that hurt!"

"GOOD!"

Grace looks up as her son enters the kitchen looking annoyed, "Trouble in paradise?"

"As it is every time we try to get her to wear her boots." Jayne shrugs. "Saw the south fence needs some mendin." He takes a cup of coffee from his Ma as he sits at the table.

"Mmm Timmy was supposed to do it but as always with him somethin came up."

River enters the kitchen holding her boot out to Jayne, "Do I have to wear them? I get lost with them."

"You get lost without them." Jayne takes the boot and starts untying the knot in the laces. "Besides I promised I would keep an eye on you. Can't do that if your here and I'm fixin the fence."

"Jayne's good at getting knots undone." River informs Grace.

"He's always been good at gettin them undone and tyin them." Grace says with a laugh. "When he was younger he used to tie his sisters shoe laces together."

"Oh Jayne stories." River says happily.

"His sisters got so mad that one night in the middle of winter they put his boots outside. Froze em. It took forever to thaw them out." Grace sets plates of food before them.

"Thank you."

Jayne sets the boot down and digs in to his breakfast while listening to his Ma tell River little stories.

LATER

Jayne lifts River off the horse, "Don't go wanderin off Baby."

"I won't." River promises as she pats the horse's neck.

Jayne turns his attention to the fence listening to River talk to the horse.

"Jayne"

"Yeah?"

"He misses his family. He doesn't remember you much."

"Been a while since I been back, River girl."

River continues petting the horse moving along his body. She stops when she sees a brand. She walks over to Jayne and kicks him.

"OW" Jayne yelps, "What the ruttin hell was that for?" He rubs his shin.

"He didn't like that."

"Like what?"

"Being marked."

"You mean the branding? Do to all the animals. How we get em back."

"Not nice. Hurts."

"River its how we get them back when they get out."

"Get out cuz it hurts. They get confused." River looks down shaking her head. "If you ask nicely wouldn't hurt as much. Don't understand why you do it."

"River, that's how things are done on a farm." Jayne shrugs "It hurts them briefly but it's how we get them back."

"Scare them first." River leans into his chest.

Jayne strokes her hair, "Has to be done River."

"OK"

"Gonna let me get to work?"

River nods releasing him.

HOUR LATER

Jayne looks over at River who is lying on her back looking up at the sky, "You asleep?"

"No. I'm watching the clouds."

Jayne walks over to her and kneels beside River, "Almost done." He brushes her hair out of her eyes.

River grabs his hand tugging him down to kiss her.

Jayne smiles against her lips, "Mmm peace and quiet. No doc interrupting us."

"He's trying."

"Tryin to piss me off."

"No silly." River licks his jaw. "Get used to it. Understand."

"Understand what?"

River runs her hands over his shoulders, "Why you." She strokes his cheek, "Accept it."

"Me or her?"

"He accepts her." River says firmly knowing Jayne is angered by the idea of Simon not accepting their child due to the paternity, "Part of him too." She sighs. "He's trying to accept giving me up, always been River and Simon... never anyone else. He's never had to share me with anyone."

Jayne groans, "Ain't like I'm takin you off ship or away from him."

"Giving up full responsibility to you… scares him. He gets scared that I won't need him anymore. He doesn't realize I'm always going to need him." She stares at Jayne. "He's trying Jayne." She brushes her fingers across his lips. "Not ready for his mei-mei to have a zhang fu. Not ready to accept she has one."

Jayne's eyes narrow "What?"

River giggles at his tone "You silly." River kisses him

"I ain't married you yet." Jayne points out.

"What means more? Words and belief in the book that lies... or heart?" She asks stroking his cheek.

"Ma wants it proper... legal."

"When ready."

"And when is ready?"

River shrugs "Don't know future." She smiles stretching as she feels Jayne gently rub her middle.

Jayne groans, "Have to get the fence done River girl."

"OK."

Kissing her Jayne stands returning to the fence.

River smiles feeling his relief... and confusion at her admission. 'He'll ask when ready. He is my zhang fu no matter words or not.' River sits up crossing her legs she watches as Jayne works. 'I won't say anything to anyone... it would confuse them.'

'I know I ain't ready to do it proper but I will. Is River right? Bout heart bein more important than words?' He finishes his work thinking over everything. He turns to see River watching him. He removes his gloves walking over to River he crouches, "I am gonna ask you properly."

River moves to her knees her hands cupping his face, "Ask or not still my zhang fu here." She taps her heart.

"They ain't gonna get this."

River shrugs "Understand or not... it's not their choice." She kisses him then stands. "What now?"

"Let's head back. Brothers should be back soon." Jayne stands grabbing his hat off the post and the hammer.

WHILE LATER

"Where is River?" Grace asks Jayne as he enters the cabin.

"She's playing with the puppies." Jayne answers wiping his hands dry on a towel. "Ma, are they brandin new ones?"

"Yes. Bringin back a few new calves. Why?"

Jayne looks out the door where he watches River playing with the puppies. "I think its best if I take River away from here while they do the brandings."

"Why?"

"Just for the best." Jayne replies watching as River laughs. "We had to transport cattle once... River threw a fit the whole time; wouldn't go near them. She started throwin things and screamin. She scared the cattle. Once they left Serenity she was fine."

"How do you handle it Jayne? If her fits are so bad..."

Jayne looks at his Ma, "Don't go there Ma." He warns walking out of the cabin he joins River on the porch.

'He really loves her. Good.' Grace watches as River hands Jayne one of the puppies, 'Ain't seen him this happy since he was a boy.'

Hearing the familiar sound of hooves Jayne looks up to see his younger brothers herding the cows into a corral. He looks at River handing the puppy back to her, "Stay here."

River nods cuddling the puppy as Jayne joins his brothers to corral the cows.

"Hey Jayne." Timmy the youngest Cobb male greets

"Hey brother what are you doin here?" Henry, the third Cobb sibling greets.

"Short trip." Jayne answers helping his brothers bring in the final cows and locking the fence. "I fixed the south fence this morning." He looks at Timmy.

"Hey I planned to do it." Timmy shrugs

"Right." Lyle snorts "So you here to do some brandin as well?"

"No leavin it to you. I gotta get River away from here before you start."

"River? Oh yeah Ma mentioned you met someone." Henry states

"Jayne's got a girlfriend." Timmy teases

Jayne glares at his brother, "Watch it I take teasin from River cuz she's cute... and can kick my ass if she wanted too." He muses as his brothers tie up their horses.

"So why you here? You runnin from someone again?" Henry demands

"When ain't Jayne runnin" Lyle laughs

"Half the ships sick. Doc didn't want River to get sick so here we are. So I thought it was time to visit." Jayne shrugs glancing at the cabin to see River still happily playing with the puppies while Milly and the sire Thad lie near by.

"Thad is lettin someone he never seen play with his pups? Last time he bit someone for that." Lyle says surprised

"She played with them all last night." Jayne shrugs "'sides Milly likes her."

"She's cute." Lyle remarks seeing Jayne's expression he raises his hands. "Just statin Brother. You know Annie would kick my ass."

"I'll kick your ass." Jayne warns as they reach the porch where River is holding up one of the puppies.

"OK so you want a name too... hmm how about Frank. No... you aren't a Frank... Bob." She laughs as the puppy wags his tail. "OK so you are Bob."

"River what are you doin?" Jayne asks

"They wanted names. They dislike being referred to as the puppies. So this is Bob... that's Stewie... that's Goober... and she's Looney." River points to each puppy.

"Why Looney?" Jayne asks

"She likes it." River shrugs "Don't ask me why. Just because they aren't staying doesn't mean they don't want names. They are individuals... not a group."

"River these are my brothers."

River looks at each brother, "Timothy, Henry, and Lyle."

Jayne lifts his brow questioningly.

River shrugs

"Boys"

"Hey Ma." Lyle grins hugging his mother.

Jayne sits beside River and lifts her onto his lap, "How'd you know?"

"How I know many things." River says her eyes on the puppy in her arms.

HOUR LATER

Jayne smiles watching as River pulls off her boots dropping them on the ground before walking ankle deep into the water. "Gonna go for a swim?" He asks sitting on a large rock beside her.

River looks at him tilting her head, "Gonna swim with me?"

"Hmm, maybe." Jayne watches as River removes her dress. He swallows a groan, "Swear River someone comes by and sees you like this... ain't gonna be held accountable for my actions." He warns taking in her body noting the changes her pregnancy has brought on.

River grins wading into the water. "What are you Jayne... a wimp?" She taunts

"Ain't a wimp." Jayne protests

"Then swim with me." River ducks under the water, as she surfaces she grins seeing Jayne is stripping off his clothes. She watches as he dives into the water swimming under water towards her. She laughs as he surfaces right in front of her, "So you aren't a wimp."

"Never been said Jayne Cobb is a wimp." Jayne pulls her close brushing her wet hair back. "So I get my crazy girl to myself."

River laughs "I like your brothers. They're funny."

"They can be amusing." Jayne agrees

"They think its odd you ended up with me."

"Oh really"

"Mmm I'm too cute for you." She sticks out her tongue as she pushes away from him diving down.

"Hey" Jayne protests

River resurfaces behind him her arms going around his neck. "I am too cute for you." She kisses his neck, "Love you anyway."

"You do huh?" Jayne turns one arm going around her waist.

River nods kissing him pushing away from again. She splashes him laughing at his expression then yelps when he splashes back. "Jayne" she laughs splashing back.

LATER

River leans back against Jayne's chest as they sit under a tree. "I wonder how Peace is."

"Sure everythin is fine."

"Don't like being away from Simon."

"I know you ain't likin this but you sick ain't somethin we need."

River turns to look at Jayne, "Don't be mad"

"I ain't mad."

"You don't need me as much as Simon does."

"I know that. Doc ain't violent... only has it in him when it comes to you." Jayne brushes her hair back. "And he ain't good at it."

"Violence confuses him." River rests her head on his shoulder. "Why you confuse him. Simon doesn't understand how people can hurt each other. Simon was the good child; never yelled... never cried... never argued. I was the bad one. Always asking... always wanting to know. Outside proud... inside feared."

"Doc told me your Ma picked out someone for you to marry."

"I didn't like him. Mean to us when no one was looking. He made fun of Simon. He didn't get my brain."

"Think you woulda married him?"

"Mother would have tried. Father would have protested. But give in to her... always did." She nuzzles his neck. "Never see him again."

"Good. I'll hit im for bein mean to my crazy girl."

River lifts her head, "Like my brain?"

"Gettin used to it."

"Good."

HOUR LATER

Jayne slides off the horse pulling the half asleep River off.

"Finally you get back to work." Henry calls

"Be right there." Jayne returns as he heads into the cabin pass his Ma who is doing some laundry. He enters the cabin heading straight back to the bedroom. He sets River down removing her boots. When she stirs he smiles, "Be outside if you need me dong ma?"

River yawns nodding

"Ma's outside." He pulls the covers up then walks out of the room. He steps out to the porch. "They finish?"

"Yes. Your brothers ain't happy you left them to do the work."

"If we stayed it woulda been a fight to keep River out of the way. I already got a new bruise today... ain't lookin' for another." Jayne shrugs joining his brothers.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Grace looks up from cutting vegetables to see River walk into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Took a long nap I see."

River sits on one of the chairs, "Sleep less now. I used to sleep all day. Too many drugs... made me sleepy." She rests her chin on her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Making stew. Want to help?"

"Not allowed to touch knives or guns. Captain Daddy's rules. Bad things happen when I do."

"What happens?"

"Cut Jayne." At Grace's expression she shrugs, "He was being mean to Simon. I said sorry. I didn't mean too... just do things without thinking sometimes."

"Why do you do that?"

"Simon said they did stuff to my brain. Now I feel too much. I don't think like I used too. Get confused." She tucks her feet under her. "When I get confused Jayne finds me."

"He's always been good at findin' things."

"Yep. Jayne's my anchor... keeps my head from floating. Don't get confused or lost in his head."

"So Jayne's mean to your brother?"

River shrugs "Sometimes... but Simon's mean too. The last time they argued I told them I wasn't speaking to them until they apologized to each other."

"Did they?"

River shrugs, "After a few hours."

"Jayne can be stubborn." Grace says dryly.

"Don't worry about Jayne... we take care of each other. Inara says we are a family. Book listens. Captain Daddy yells. Simon patches people up. Kaylee cheers us up. Wash makes sure we get to where we are going. Zoë bosses when Captain isn't able. Inara, she yells at Captain and Simon when their being stupid and overprotective of me and Kaylee. Jayne and me... as much trouble as we get into... they always get us out of it."

"What are you gonna do after the baby is born?" Grace asks curiously.

"Not much is talked about. Simon and Jayne are fighting about it already. Simon wants me back on the drugs. Jayne says no."

"What do you want?"

River looks at Grace surprised

"What?"

"No one really asks me."

"Why not?"

"They treat me like I'm still a child. Jayne is the only one who never has. When I annoy him, he yells at me. When I annoy Simon or Captain they would send me to my room or give me more shots."

"So what do you want?"

"What I want I can't have" River shrugs

"That is?"

"My head fixed... them to leave me alone so I can have a normal life. Not have to feel so much."

"Hurts?" Grace asks

"Sometimes it gets so loud in my head that the only thing I can do is scream. Everyone gets mad when I do. Simon tries to get me to stop, he doesn't really understand. Jayne hates it when I scream but lets me now. Before he would have yelled at me for waking him up. I try not to scream at night so I don't wake anyone." She sighs "But can't help it. My brain doesn't understand things the same anymore... understand too much but not enough."

"Must be confusin sometimes."

"Sometimes I can't stop thinking or feeling... hard to focus on one thing."

"What do you do to keep busy?"

"Captain gives me jobs. Sometimes I have to clean the whole mess hall. Mostly I have to stay out of the way."

WHILE LATER

"Shouldn't yell at him" River shakes her head as she watches Timmy try to get a small calf to do his bidding. "He doesn't like it, it scares him."

Lyle lifts his brow at Jayne

"Thought you were sleepin" Jayne says

"Was, I didn't want too anymore."

"See you put your boots on this time."

"Asked not ordered." River looks at Jayne, "Asking is better than telling. Why do you think I throw my boots at you and Simon?"

"Because you like to hit us with things."

"Mostly." River grins

"One of these days Doc is going to yell at you." Jayne says dryly

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Not in Simon to yell."

"Well he yells at me." Jayne grumbles

River pats his arm "He loves me. Blames you"

"You started it." Jayne argues

"Mei-meis can never do any wrongs." River says smugly. "Everyone else does the wrong."

"You know she is right." Henry muses "Never blamed the sisters for what they did but we did beat up the guys."

Jayne groans his head hitting the post, "I'm humped."

River grins at him "There is one thing Simon does like about you"

"What? Do I even want to know?"

River smiles "At least Mother and Father would hate you more than Kaylee."

"How is that a good thing?" Henry asks

"Never have to meet them." River shrugs

"So what else does big brother get into trouble for?" Lyle asks

"Everything." River shrugs "He can't stay out of trouble."

"Hey most of the time I get in trouble it's your fault." Jayne argues

"Difference is... I'm young and crazy. You are old enough to know better."

"He is old." Lyle muses

"Jayne, be nice." River warns as the calf stops right before her she pets it.

"That's it!" Timmy throws his hands up "Not chasin him anymore."

The brothers start laughing at Timmy's frustration. "Just give him a break." Lyle suggests. "He'll go in when he's ready."

"You're scaring him." River says sadly as she pets the calf. "He just wants you to be nice."

"It's a cow." Timmy points out

"He still has feelings." River shrugs as she scratches the calf's head. "He just wants some attention."

"He's a cow." Timmy argues

"Little brother arguin' with River... ain't smart." Jayne warns. "If she can't out argue you... she'll kick you."

"No I won't." River returns. "Only kick Jayne... but when he's being stupid."

"Wow Jayne must be bruised." Lyle jokes

"Either bruises or the airlock." River shrugs looking at the cow, "You know he's cute."

"Don't even think about it River." Jayne warns. "You'd have better luck gettin Mal to agree to a dog or cat." He groans. "Erase that thought River. I'm already facin the airlock as it is."

"But he's cute."

"Remember the cows last time? For two weeks all you did was scream. Gave me a gorram headache."

"Oh fine." River huffs, "OK bye now." River watches as the calf trots off heading straight towards the other cows.

"How did..." Timmy trails off

"Not scared anymore. Yelling at him scared him." River shrugs walking away back to the cabin humming.

"She always like this?" Henry asks

Jayne shrugs "For the most part."

"She ain't all there." Lyle remarks

"She just thinks different." Jayne shrugs "She's one of the smartest people in the 'verse. She's a gorram genius."

"And she's with you" Henry teases

Jayne shrugs "Just happened."

"So why is she actin weird?" Henry asks curiously.

"Alliance Docs. Doc said they cut up parts of her brain. Still learnin what she can do. Already know she's dangerous with knives and guns." Jayne leans against the fence watching as River sits on the porch besides the dogs the puppies automatically crawling on to her lap. "Should get this work done huh?"

EVENING

River watches the brothers play poker then shakes her head knowing each is trying to outwit the others, "Won't work."

"What?" Jayne asks absently

River sighs, "If all of you are going to cheat learn to cheat better."

"How..." Lyle trails off

"Sorry can't help, not allowed to cheat. Simon gets mad when I do. He banished me from all forms of gambling."

Jayne laughs, "Remember when he found out we were playing Go Fish for money?"

River giggles, "You and Captain Daddy got yelled at by Inara when she found out from Kaylee."

"Sunshine always did tattle." Jayne grumbles

"Only told cuz I kept winning and you two were getting cranky and mean. Wash didn't care if he lost."

"He's bad at gamblin"

"He knew he'd get the money back."

"WHAT! You gave shortie his money back?"

"Zoë's scary." River reminds

"Good point." Jayne agrees

"So you ain't a gambler?" Lyle asks River.

River shrugs "Not anymore. Once I learned all the games and kept winning they wouldn't play."

"We ended up broke." Jayne points out.

"Just mad cuz you lost to a girl." River retorts

"Well you cheat."

"Do not." River pokes him in the ribs.

"Hate when you do that." Jayne grumbles

"Don't cheat. Just use my head."

"Unless you forgot your head ain't fair to normals."

"Coulda won even if they didn't mess with my brain. Gambling is numbers and counting." River shrugs

"You count cards?" Timmy asks

"Can... don't. Isn't fair. He tries to get me to cheat so he can win. Never works."

"Only cuz Mal would send me out the airlock." Jayne grumbles

"Wouldn't." River shrugs

"And why do you say that?"

"You amuse him... plus I can disable the airlock member?" River rests her chin on her hands. "Besides if he meant it he would have done it."

"One of these days he will."

"Maybe. Stop making him mad he won't."

"And whose fault is it I keep gettin in trouble?" Jayne glances at her as his Brothers start up another hand.

"You got into trouble before I came out of the box." River returns "Schemes and scams."

"I had to amuse myself somehow." Jayne shrugs

River watches the game with amusement hearing each brother wonder about the others move.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Jayne looks up hearing the door open to see his Ma. "Sorry Ma."

"How is she?"

"Least she stopped screaming." Jayne looks at River who is curled up beside him her hands over her ears whimpering.

Grace nods closing the door she returns to her own room.

River turns into him burrowing into his chest.

Jayne rubs her back as she trembles, 'Long night.'

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

NEXT MORNING

Jayne carefully gets out of bed and walks out of the room to find his Ma dressed in her Sunday best.

"You sure about not gonna church with us?" Grace inquires

"Not a good idea Ma. Ain't sure who might recognize River. Besides with her lack of sleep... she's bound to say things she ain't s'posed to say."

"Your sisters will want to meet her."

"I know. She needs some sleep first."

"So do you." Grace remarks

"I'm used to it." Jayne shrugs

"Alright. Be back after church."

Jayne returns to the bedroom where he finds River rubbing her eyes. "Go back to sleep." He removes his pants rejoining her in bed.

River tucks her head onto the crook of his neck, "Tired of the dreams zhang-fu." She whispers. "Want them to go away."

"I know."

"Scared"

"Of what?"

River whimpers, "Going back to the dark."

"Know I ain't gonna let that happen." Jayne rubs her back kissing her head, "Ain't gonna let anyone take my wife."

River smiles 'Like that.'

Jayne listens as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. 'No one takes you from me.' He gently rubs her middle, 'Or you little girl.'

COUPLE HOURS LATER

River sits on the fence watching as Jayne exercises a colt. 'There's your Daddy. He's a little gruff but he's a good man. He loves me even though I'm a little crazy. He's going to adore his little girl.' She frowns turning her head to see a wagon with a woman with light brown hair.

Jayne turns to check on River only to see a wagon and a woman step down. He takes a deep breath walking towards the fence to see River looking at him worried. "Stay out of my head." He warns absently.

"Not in." River looks at him her hand going to his cheek, "Be nice Jayne."

"Any idea what she wants?" He asks watching the woman warily.

"To make things right with you. For you to understand and forgive her."

Jayne stares at River, "You know?"

"Don't be mad... listen." She kisses him gently then climbs off the fence as the woman joins them. She approaches the colt.

"What do you want Hannah?" Jayne asks warily.

"Good to see you too, Jayne Cobb." The woman says dryly, "So heard you gettin married." She looks at the dark haired young woman. "Little young for you ain't she?"

"She's old enough." Jayne says stiffly. "What do you want Hannah?"

"What a way to greet an old friend"

"Don't Hannah." Jayne warns. "We ain't friends, you're married... I'm gettin married... sooner or later."

Hannah nods, "Happy for you. I ain't here for trouble Jayne."

"What then?" Jayne asks warily.

"What can't an old friend visit?"

"No, you and me are over. I ain't cheatin on River with anyone especially not with you." He winces as the woman slaps him. "Good to see you too... mind leavin? I got work to do." Jayne says coldly as he walks away.

River rubs the colt's head trying to ignore the raging emotions in Jayne's head. After a few minutes of silence, she looks up to see Jayne on the other side of the colt, "Stop Jayne. My head hurts."

Jayne winces, "Sorry baby." He kisses her head. "You shiny?"

"She's upset."

"She'll get over it." Jayne shrugs "I ain't cheatin on you."

River smiles brightly, "I know."

"You do huh?"

River nods

"And why is that?"

"Cause you love me... and a little scared of my brain."

Jayne snorts, "See this is why I avoid home... every time I come home she shows up... throws me for a tailspin." Jayne sighs

"Things happen." River remarks "Love happens. Hearts break. Way of life."

Jayne laughs, "Well you ain't ever wrong." Jayne slings his arm around her shoulders.

"Wish I could be. Want to be. I would love to be. Figure out the odds when I don't mean too. It is very tiring to be right." River says dramatically.

Jayne laughs as he guides her out of the corral. "Wish I could be even half a right as you."

"Not crazy enough." River remarks

"Hey now they do call me crazy."

"Sometimes you are... but not enough to be as crazy as me. Besides... it's more fun when only one of us is completely crazy."

Jayne laughs, "Think your right."

"If both of us were crazy who would look for us when we got lost?"

"Good point baby girl."

HOUR LATER

"We're havin guests." Grace announces not even batting an eye when she sees her son sitting on the front porch with River on his lap as he brushes her wet hair. "Should be here within the hour."

"Ma that ain't"

"Being like Simon." River warns

"Hey now ain't no need for insults." Jayne argues then yelps as she pinches him.

"Be nice to Simon."

"Didn't have to pinch me." Jayne grumbles

"Being bossy." River shrugs "Now finish. Can't have tangles."

Grace smiles entering the cabin amused by the two bickering, 'Already sound like their married.'

"Sure you can handle this River girl?"

"Get to have some fun. Hear Jayne stories. Make you squirm."

"Unfair. Doc won't tell me embarrassing stories about you."

"Have none." River shrugs

"Oh come on you must have some childhood embarrassing stories."

River frowns, "Once I ran out of the house naked."

"It ain't that embarrassing." Jayne shrugs off. "You've run the ship naked."

"I never said I was embarrassed." River shrugs "Mother was." She giggles. "Should have seen how angry she was. She turned bright red."

Jayne chuckles "Done."

"Good." River stands taking the brush she walks into the cabin. "Hi" she greets Grace cheerfully as she heads to the bedroom.

After making sure River has settled in with his Ma Jayne heads to the barn where he finds Timmy brushing the horses down, "So Ma still drags your ruttin ass to church."

"Ain't see why you didn't have ta go." Timmy grumbles

Jayne shrugs "Hyper genius without sleep bad."

"She scream every night?"

"Pretty much." Jayne grabs a brush and starts brushing down one of the other horses. "Get used to it after a while."

"You know Sheriff is gonna show up here sooner or later."

"Know you ain't mentionin River's name." Jayne warns

"Relax Jayne. Ma told us to keep quiet about her. Said we talk too much she'd kick our asses."

Jayne laughs, "That's Ma."

HOUR LATER

"Hey Ma. Seen River?" Jayne asks interrupting the conversation his Ma is having with his sister Polly.

Grace looks up, "Said somethin about Bill?"

"Who is Bill?" Polly asks

"River named one of the calves. Knowin her she's off namin the rest of the cows." Jayne sighs

"Why?" Grace asks

"Likes namin things."

"Well you name your guns." Polly remarks

Jayne glares at his sister, "Better find her before she gets herself into trouble." He walks away.

"So finally meet someone who puts up with him." Polly states "Must be happy Ma. Finally gettin Jayne married."

"You know your brother does what he wants. Never could control him."

"Think she's good for him?"

"Jayne has always been tough... she lessens it. It is nice to see your brother have fun." Grace muses. "She's very sweet."

Jayne finds River in the corral petting a calf, "Wandering off again."

"No I didn't. Told where I'd be." River shrugs

Jayne joins her, "What are you doin?"

"Bill wanted some attention. He was feeling lonely."

"All these cows and he's lonely?"

River shrugs "Bye Bill." She pats the calf's head then slips her hand into Jayne's much larger hand enjoying the comfort it brings.

"You ready to meet the rest of the Cobb brood?" He asks as he helps her over the fence.

"Uh huh." River returns her hand to his humming happily as she skips to keep up with him.

'Hope this goes well.' Jayne looks at River 'Ain't wantin them to hurt her.'

River looks at Jayne and squeezes his hand.

"Ahh there you are." Grace smiles at River who smiles back shyly. "Polly, River" she introduces

"Hi" River smiles

AFTER DARK

Jayne starts briefly surprised when he feels a familiar head rest on his arm as he sits on a blanket leaning against a rock he looks out at the mountains, "Wore yourself out huh?"

"Uh huh."

"They can be a little... wild."

"Like them." River yawns

Jayne lifts her onto his lap, "Shouldn't be walkin out here in the dark."

"Moons bright enough to walk. Knew where you were. The steps you took. How to avoid." River shrugs covering his hand with her own as it rests on her middle. "Stop Jayne."

"Stop what?" Jayne asks absently.

"Worrying." She kisses his jaw.

"And how do you know that?"

River shrugs "Just do."

"So what did you think of the family?"

"Fun. Loud. Very different from my family."

"I bet." Jayne chuckles "After all we grew up on different worlds with different lives."

"Why do you stay away for so long?"

"Safer for them." Jayne shrugs

"They miss you. I don't understand"

"Understand what?"

"They love you... you love them... but you stay away." River says puzzled.

Jayne sighs, "Done a lot here, a lot that can land me in trouble... and them."

"And?"

"Ma pushed me gettin married from the time I was old enough. Didn't want too... wasn't ready to settle down stop causin trouble."

"Ready now?"

"Somewhat. Sides least with you I ain't havin to walk away from who I am."

"Nope, I like how you are even when mean and grumpy." She pats his chest.

"Hey" Jayne tickles her

River giggles

"Take that back"

"No" River giggles squirming on his lap.

"So they all gone?"

"Yep."

"Good." Jayne kisses her. "Get my wife all alone. No sharin"

River giggles "Well zhang-fu you are sharing me."

Jayne chuckles "Good point." He rubs her middle "So how is she doin?"

River smiles "Perfectly happy." She kisses Jayne

"Good."

LATER

"Wonder what she's like." Jayne muses as River leans against his chest his hand rubbing her middle as they look up at the moon.

River smiles "Can't wait to see."

"What do you think she's like?"

"A Daddy's girl definitely."

Jayne laughs "Of course."

River turns her head kissing his jaw. "I like it Jayne."

"Like what?"

River looks at his hand resting on her middle, "Feeling her. I know I shouldn't feel so much... isn't normal. But I do... and I like it."

"You do huh?"

"Uh huh. I feel when every little part of her develops. Feel my body change when she grows." She says awed. "Shouldn't be like this." She shivers

"Cold?"

"No... just remembering"

"Remembering what?"

"Being there."

"Don't think about it baby."

"Try not too." River sighs "Hard. Replay so much. Remember so much. I can't get rid of what is in my head and I want too so bad." She says sadly.

"I know."

"Can't live a normal life... glad I have you." River nuzzles his neck.

"Ain't goin anywhere, baby."

"I know."

"And how do you know?"

River smiles "Besides the fact I could hunt you down and inflict serious pain?"

Jayne winces realizing she is right, "Besides that."

River kisses his neck, "Wolves are very territorial... and possessive." She nips at his jaw smiling as he groans, "You won't run from your mate." She leans back against his chest.

Jayne kisses her head. "No I ain't gonna run."

NEXT DAY

River leans against the fence watching Jayne watch as his brother exercises the colt. "Go"

"What?" Jayne looks at her startled.

"Stop thinking about it... go say sorry."

"River"

"Gonna give me a headache."

"Ain't sure what to say."

"Be nice about all of it."

Jayne sighs "Ain't sure if I can."

"You can. Now go... don't want to give me a headache."

Jayne stares at River then nods "Don't go far from the house."

"I won't. Promise." She kisses his cheek walking back to the house.

Jayne heads to the barn and saddles one of the horses as Timmy walks into the barn.

"Where are you going?"

"Have somethin I need to do." Jayne answers, "Keep an eye on River for me? Make sure she doesn't wander off."

"She's an adult."

"Just do it." Jayne growls mounting the horse he puts the horse into a run.

Grace looks up to see Jayne riding one of the fastest horses out of the yard. "Where is that boy goin?" She muses aloud

"To learn." River answers

"You know where he's goin?" Grace looks at the young woman who is stirring the stew.

River nods "His to tell."

WHILE LATER: CABIN

Hannah Hendrics looks up from folding her laundry when she hears a horse. She swallows heavily seeing Jayne dismount. "Jayne" She greets calmly.

Jayne walks up to the porch leaning against the railing, "Look you know I ain't much for sorrys and all that... but since you and me known each other so long I guess you are one of the few people I should apologize too."

"I guess I should apologize as well. Probably shouldn't have come over... know your Ma woulda had a fit if she saw me. She never did like me." Hannah pauses "I mostly wanted to say sorry for what happened last time you were around."

Jayne shrugs "Its fine"

"So Jayne Cobb gettin married. That's a shocker."

Jayne shrugs "Get that a lot. My family is still surprised."

"When you gettin married?"

"Ain't sure."

"Always did things when you wanted." Hannah smiles

"I'm gonna marry her... just ain't asked her yet." Jayne shrugs

"You must really love her to be thinkin bout marriage"

"River's one of a kind... if we're lucky."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Doin what I do."

Hannah nods

"Better get back." Jayne starts down the steps.

"Jayne... it is good to see you."

Jayne nods getting on his horse

Hannah watches as he mounts his horse taking off in a fast run. 'Good luck Jayne.'

WHILE LATER: CABIN

Jayne enters the cabin ignoring his Ma's curious expression as she sits in her rocking chair knitting and heads straight back to the bedroom where he finds River asleep. He smiles then walks back out of the room.

"Halt" Grace says firmly as Jayne reaches the door.

"Ma not now."

"Don't take that tone with me Jayne Cobb. Now where did you go?"

"Needed to talk to Hannah." Jayne glances at his Ma to see her displeased expression.

"That woman was nothin' but trouble for you since you were teenagers." Grace says with displeasure. "What did you need to talk to her bout?"

"Ma"

"You better not be startin up with her again Jayne." Grace warns. "I raised you better than that. If you want to mess round with a married woman while single fine but you ain't while married." Seeing Jayne about to protest she adds, "And I do know what happened the last time you saw her."

"I ain't gonna cheat on River. She'd probably kill me before you could." Jayne rubs his neck.

"So what made you run out of here to see that harlot?" Grace asks with disgust

"Yesterday she came to see me... got mad told her to leave me alone."

"Yet you went to see her."

"To apologize for bein rude."

"You apologized to someone?" Grace says surprised.

"River was gettin annoyed with me thinkin too much." Jayne shrugs

"Oh" Grace says her attention on her knitting.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jayne looks over to see River sitting on a log watching him as he chops wood. "Stay out of my head." He warns

"Not in." River replies watching him intently.

Jayne drops the axe and walks over sitting beside her. "How ya sleep?"

River tilts her head looking at him, "Fine."

"How's your head?"

River shrugs "Hurts a little."

Jayne winces, "Sorry babe. Tryin not to think too much."

"I know." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you. Now go finish."

"Hey takin a break here. Been workin all day."

River hums resting her chin on her hands as she looks at the ground counting rocks.

Jayne runs his hand down her back then smiles seeing she is shoeless. "Walkin without boots huh?"

River looks at her feet surprised, "Huh"

"Forgot?"

River shrugs "Guess so."

"Be careful walkin around... don't want you gettin sliced up and splintered."

River nods her eyes going back to the rocks and her counting. "OK Jayne."

TBC… 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

2 DAYS LATER

Grace watches as her son leans back in a chair whittling a piece of wood while River paces muttering to herself. "How often does this happen?"

"It depends." Jayne shrugs glancing at River. "Less now that she's pregnant and off the drugs."

"No needles." River says quickly.

"Long as you ain't tryin to kill anyone no needles."

"Simon gave too much. They made my head fuzzy. I didn't like it. They made ms sleep too much." She shakes her head. "Couldn't think but thought too much. Why? How can you think too much yet not at all?" River muses aloud. "Don't understand."

"River, why don't you count somethin." Jayne suggests knowing it calms her down.

River shrugs, "Did. Counted everything more than once. Out of things to count."

"She's been cooped up all day Jayne." Grace points out as she continues to knit.

Jayne sighs knowing his Ma is right. "Alright. I have to brush down the horses and check on the colts." He returns the chair to its four legs. "River why don't put your boots on"

"But I can't feel with them."

"Well you ain't goin out without them."

River looks at Jayne thoughtfully then nods "OK." She grabs her boots pulling them on while Jayne pulls his coat on then helps River into her coat.

Grace watches the two walk out of the cabin into the pouring rain. She shakes her head, 'She definitely brings out his patient side... that will help with the child.'

River laughs as she steps out into the rain. "It's raining."

"That it is." Jayne tugs on her hand. "Come on River girl. Don't want you gettin sick."

River allows him to pull her along as she looks up at the sky enjoying the rain. "Like the rain." She laughs as they enter the barn.

"Alright. Do you want to help me brush the horses? Or do you want to give them some oats?"

"Both"

HOUR LATER

Jayne climbs up to the loft where he finds River sitting on a blanket looking out at the rain, "Still pouring."

"I like the rain. Miss it."

Jayne sits beside her. "Rain does have its appeal."

"Love the sound... and the smell." She kisses the underside of his chin then nips at his jaw smiling when he hisses in pleasure. "Jayne" she nuzzles his neck "safe"

"Ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you."

"I don't want to leave my family again. It makes my heart hurt."

"Made mine hurt."

River smiles "Really?"

"Course." He nuzzles her ear, "Mine River girl." He growls low.

"Gonna be my anchor, my protector... forever?"

"And ever. Long as you want me."

"Want you forever, need you forever." River whispers "Always have."

"Well then forever and whenever."

River lifts her head, "Promise?"

"Promise." When he feels her hands going to his fly he groans, "River"

"Need to be anchored. Thoughts flying away like butterflies. Words lost." River unbuttons his pants and climbs onto his lap.

Jayne hisses as she lowers herself onto him, "That why we always have normal talks during or after sex?"

"I can think better, not so confused. Thoughts are coherent... don't know why... just is." She remains still as she stares at him. She slowly rocks her hands going to his face as he rests his on her hips. "Love me forever husband." She whispers

"And beyond wife." Jayne runs his hands down her sides their eyes locked.

"Jayne... I want" she bites her lip "I want"

"What?"

"I want" she buries her face in his neck her arms around his shoulders as she slowly rocks into his hips.

"What?" He asks softly as he strokes her back.

"I wish I could be normal." She whispers. "Just want to be normal for you and our children."

"I love you anyway crazy girl. Will no matter what."

"Jayne" She gasps, "I'm not broken with you. Home is with you... heart is yours."

"Ain't gonna let you go."

LATER

River glances at Jayne to find him watching her as she lies on the blanket watching the rain. "Worrying"

"Wondering." Jayne shrugs as he strokes her bare leg.

"About what?" River asks rolling to her back to look up at him.

"What is gonna happen next"

"Guess we'll have to see." River smiles

"That we will." He looks her over his hand going to her middle. 'I wonder what your gonna be like little girl. Know your gonna look like your Ma and be just as smart.' Jayne looks at River who is smiling brightly. "What?"

"You're going to be a good Daddy." She smiles

"Gonna be interesting." Jayne sighs

"Don't worry so much."

"Tryin not too. Can't help it. More than just me now." He kisses her forehead, "Got my own family."

River smiles

Jayne sighs "Alright enough play time for me... I got work to finish up." He pulls away.

River watches as he climbs down the stairs. Pulling the blanket with her she moves to lie where she can watch him work, "Can't wait to go back to Serenity."

"Think the others are still sick?"

"Shouldn't be." River rests her head on her hand watching as Jayne starts cleaning out one of the stalls. "I miss Simon."

"Bet he misses you."

"Simon worries so much. Wish he didn't."

"Like you said you are his mei-mei."

"Wish he wouldn't worry so much." River sighs "Not alone this time."

"Well Doc don't trust me." Jayne points out. "Never will"

"He trusts you Jayne... just doesn't trust your impulsive side." River muses "Doesn't understand how you think."

"He's uptight." Jayne grumbles

"Had to make a choice he never should have had to make." River says sadly. "Had to leave all he knew."

"I guess I can give him that." Jayne sighs. "Still don't get him."

"He doesn't get how you can hurt people. You don't get how he can save people... even if they hurt him." She giggles. "Makes sense."

"What does?"

"Why you. You and Simon both try to keep me safe. But when I get hurt Simon babies and coddles and uses needles. You just say get over it and move on." She muses. "Need both sometimes. Simon dwells and feels guilty. You move on... with some guilt."

"What guilt is that?"

"Ariel."

Jayne winces "Realized I was wrong."

"I know. It wasn't just about the money Jayne. You tell yourself it was"

"River" he warns

"You were also thinking about everyone else. Didn't like how people were getting hurt because of me." River plays with a piece of hay. "You were remembering Kaylee getting hurt."

"Doc was protectin you. Took me a while to understand why."

"I know. But Kaylee's like your mei-mei."

"I guess." Jayne continues working his mind drifting back to the night Kaylee was shot.

"Simon feels guilty for it. Didn't want to do it but knew the consequences of them... and me waking early."

Jayne looks up at her, "How'd you stand bein in that box?"

River winces "Lost in my mind. And my mind is not a place to be when your mind is a mess."

"Ever wonder what would have happened if Mal hadn't opened the box?" Jayne muses aloud.

"You would have done it."

"Why you say that?"

"Too curious." River answers with a shrug. "Pretend not to care or wonder but you would have given in."

Jayne grunts

River continues to watch him work.

HOUR LATER

Grace looks up as Jayne enters the cabin carrying River who has her head resting on his shoulder obviously asleep, "Slept through walkin out in the rain." She says amused

"Swear she could sleep through anythin at times." Jayne says amused.

Grace notices River's feet are bare, "Where are her boots?"

"Left em in the barn. I'll get em later." Jayne removes the coat he had draped over her and sets it on the table.

Grace watches as Jayne carries the small girl back to the bedroom. 'He's gonna protect her and that baby with fierceness.'

Jayne sets River on the bed, "River girl"

River whimpers at her loss of his body

"Come on girl lets get you into somethin more comfortable to sleep in."

"Sleepy."

"I know. Now come on" he helps her out of her dress groaning at the sight of her naked body. He grabs her nightgown off the chair by the bed "Here"

"No."

"Ain't sleepin naked River girl." Jayne warns "Ain't havin you freak out in the middle of the night bein naked."

River scrambles out of bed going over to the duffle bag in the corner and digs around before pulling out a clean shirt of Jayne's. "There." She pulls it on and looks at him.

Jayne looks her over noting the shirt reaches mid-thigh and nods, "Bed"

River climbs into bed and crawls under the covers "Coming?"

"Not yet. Go to sleep." He kisses her head.

"Love you Jayne."

Jayne pulls the covers up then turns the lantern down walking out of the room. He enters the kitchen where he finds his Ma still knitting.

"See she calmed down."

Jayne nods grabbing his Ma's shotgun he sits down with a cloth, "She hates being cooped up. Probably why Doc kept her drugged so much."

"He is the doctor."

"Still don't like it."

Grace looks at her son, "What about after the baby is born?"

Jayne pauses in his work then answers, "Doc wants her back on the drugs."

"And you?"

"She's a lot calmer now than she was on the drugs." Jayne shrugs "She's able to focus for longer periods. She makes a little more sense. She still talks in circles. She can annoy anyone to no end." He says amused

"Yet you are settlin down."

"River ain't gonna force me to be somethin I ain't." Jayne remarks "Ain't gonna demand I put up Vera and the others and live planet side. Understands why I do what I do... doesn't stop me."

"Why ain't you stoppin Jayne?"

"I like what I do, Ma. I ain't never been the one who wanted to stay in one place."

"I know." Grace sighs "Just hope you realize how hard it's going to be to raise a baby... on a planet or in a ship."

"I know Ma. Only shot I got to keep River safe." He looks at his Ma, "I ain't gonna let anyone take her again." He says fiercely. "Next one who tries... ain't gonna live long." He looks back at the shotgun.

"Good." Grace nods turning back to her knitting. "So she excited to be goin back?"

"Misses the Doc and the others. Even Serenity... she loves that ship. Ain't sure why."

"She's a good one Jayne."

"Glad you approve"

"You woulda married her even if I didn't approve of her."

"Yeah I woulda." Jayne admits

"Good." Grace nods "So when is that gonna happen?"

"She knows I'm gonna ask... just ain't ready too." Jayne shrugs

"Gonna ask before the baby is born?" Grace inquires

"Ma" Jayne warns

"Just askin."

NEXT MORNING

River bounces around the kitchen "Get to see Simon soon." She says happily. "Get to see Simon soon."

Grace smiles at her excitement.

"Hey said check and see if everyone is better. Ain't sure if we're goin back yet"

River drops in Jayne's lap. "But I miss Simon." She pouts

Grace smiles seeing River resting her head on Jayne's shoulder as they talk.

"When we get back Simon's going to stifle." She sighs heavily.

"He's your brother. That's what brothers do." Grace remarks

"Sometimes he's more doctor than brother." River grabs a piece of bread off Jayne's plate.

"Hey you have your own food." Jayne protests "Stop eatin off my ruttin plate." He yelps when he feels his Ma smack him upside the head. "MA!"

River giggles

"Watch your language Jayne Theodore Cobb!" Grace says firmly.

Jayne winces, "Ma I ain't a child."

"I did not raise you to swear so easily Jayne." Grace states

River giggles at Jayne's annoyance

"What's so funny?" Jayne asks River

"Theodore" River giggles

"Ugh you just had to use my full name. I ain't gonna hear the end of this."

River smiles "Want to know mine?"

"Definitely"

"Morrigan." She frowns "Guess future was decided with that."

"How so?" Grace asks

"Means goddess of destruction." River frowns then looks at Jayne, "Want to know Simon's?"

"Definitely." Jayne grins

"Oliver."

"Oliver?"

River nods

"Interestin"

"Play nice Jayne." River warns. "I know lots of things about you now."

"You wouldn't"

"Be mean to Simon I tell something" River says thoughtfully.

"River" Jayne whines

"So be nice and I won't talk." River kisses his cheek before returning her head to his shoulder.

"Things I do to stay on your good side."

"Yep" River says happily.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jayne glances up from his work on the fence and smiles seeing River sitting and picking flowers. He notices a horse approaching him. He silently groans in annoyance when he sees who the man is. He removes his hat setting it on the post running his arm across his forehead as the man dismounts. "Hendrics"

"What are you doin back here Cobb?"

"Visitin Ma." Jayne glances over at River who has her back to them still picking flowers. He looks back at Andrew Hendrics. "Ain't here for trouble"

"You are nothin but trouble." Andrew sneers. "She chose me."

"We both know why." Jayne returns turning back to his work.

River looks up suddenly just seconds later she hears a gun shot a sharp feeling of pain hitting her. She turns her eyes widening when she sees Jayne leaning against the fence before falling. "JAYNE" she screams dropping the flowers she runs to his side as the man takes off. "Jayne" she drops to her knees

Jayne groans, "I'm fine."

"Jayne" she looks at the bleeding wound in his shoulder her anger and worry rising.

"I'm fine, River."

River winces as the familiar white hot anger and fear sears her mind and body causing her to whimper. "She's scared... hurts" her eyes widen, "she wants to hurt him. I don't know if... if I can keep her from hurting him." River says pained

Wincing Jayne slowly moves close his hand going to her middle. "Fine little girl. Don't worry. Just calm down." He rubs River's middle ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "No hurtin people member... that's my job. Yours is to be a baby 'member? Talked about it. Don't need to protect yourself or Ma... surely don't need to protect me. I'm gonna be fine baby girl... just leave it alone." He looks at River seeing her tears, "I'm fine. Just gonna have to take bullet out."

River takes a deep breath relieved to feel the pain fade away, 'Thank you baby.' "Go back to Peace. Simon can fix you." She says softly.

"Can't go back to Serenity. You know how to take one out. Ma can help you."

"Know but have never done. Watched Simon. In my brain." River says panicked her tone changing due to the fear and panic coursing through her. "Never done it."

"Ain't goin ta town, baby. And we ain't gonna Serenity." Jayne says calmly desperately trying to keep from showing his pain to keep River calm. "Ain't that bad."

"Still in. Can feel it. Feel the muscles torn. Seared flesh." She whispers dazed. "Feel the blood."

"River" Jayne says firmly "look at me." When her eyes focus on him Jayne speaks, "No choice. Now help me up." Once he is standing Jayne takes a deep breath trying to control the pain, 'Losin blood.' "River need to get" he winces as he presses his hand to the wound as River hurries over untying the horse.

Grace looks up to see Jayne's horse stop and Jayne pale with blood dripping down his side and River looking worried and on the verge of tears. "What happened?"

"Andrew happened hundan decided he wanted a little pay back." Jayne answers as he gets off the horse. "River can take it out."

"Jayne" Grace looks at the young woman who is crying.

"Ma she can do it. She corrects Doc every time he patches people up."

"Alright let's go inside." Grace leads them into the cabin.

Jayne looks at River as he sits on a chair in the kitchen. "Doc sent some stuff... ain't sure what... in my bag."

River nods rushing to the bedroom.

"Sure she can do it?" Grace asks concerned as she help Jayne get his shirt off and wipes the blood off the wound with a damp towel.

"She can Ma. Just have to keep her calm and focused."

River digs through Jayne's bag until she finds a small box. She opens it to find a scalpel and everything she needs to remove a bullet and stitch up Jayne. She scrambles to her feet rushing to the kitchen.

Grace looks at the young woman

River looks at Jayne, "Don't want too Jayne."

"No choice. Get to work."

River stares at him knowing that he is right.

Jayne watches as River opens the box and picks up the scalpel.

"Gonna hurt." River remarks sniffling.

"Can handle it." Jayne assures steeling himself as River cuts into his shoulder.

Grace watches as River obviously fights her tears as she works. 'She is tryin so hard to keep from breakin down. And Jayne is tryin to keep from showin his pain.' She notices Jayne clenching his hands tightly.

"See all fine." Jayne manages to get out as River removes the bullet. He notices a few tears have fallen and wiping his uninjured hand on his pants he lifts his hand wiping at her tears. "See gonna be fine."

"Tore muscles... can feel it. Can't fix... Simon's gonna have too." River sniffles "Gonna have to cut in later."

Jayne tucks her hair back, "Come on finish up."

River nods sniffling

Jayne watches River close knowing once River finishes she is going to break down.

Grace grabs some bandages and sets them on the counter while she keeps an eye on the two.

River ties off the stitch and takes the wet towel wiping the blood off him before bandaging him up. 'Jayne hurt. Don't like it. Had to fix him.' As she finishes bandaging him River looks at Jayne before burying her face in his neck and allowing the tears to fall.

With his uninjured arm Jayne hugs her, "I'm fine." He kisses her head. "Go get washed up."

River shakes her head.

Jayne looks at his Ma silently pleading.

"River lets get you washed up." Grace says gently.

"Go on." Jayne encourages gently pushing River to her feet.

Grace guides River to the washbowl as Jayne carefully stands. "Let's get the blood off you huh?"

Jayne makes his way back to the bedroom immediately collapsing on the bed, 'Ruttin hell that hurt.' He grimaces

"Too much blood." River whispers "Jayne's blood."

"Jayne's fine." Grace says gently. "He's always been tough"

River stares at the pink water, "Jayne hurt... I hurt." She says miserably. She walks out of the kitchen heading to the bedroom. She stares at Jayne lying on the bed obviously unconscious. She sits on the bed staring at Jayne then noticing the blood on her dress she strips it off and pulls on the shirt she slept in the night before. She lies down beside Jayne resting her head on his chest. "Heart controls all." She whispers allowing tears to fall.

Grace sticks her head on the room to see River curled up beside Jayne her head resting on his chest. Smiling she picks up the bloody dress closing the door behind her.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jayne winces opening his eyes he looks around the room then looks down to see River's head on his chest. He lifts his hand then winces realizing he has lifted his injured arm, 'Ain't doin that again.' He lifts his uninjured hand and strokes River's hair, 'My wife. All mine. Gonna make it proper... when its right.'

River stirs lifting her head and smiles carefully she crawls up him, "Better" she says relieved.

"Did good."

"Simon's gonna have to fix you up better." River leans in brushing her lips over the bandage. "Hurt"

"Fine River girl."

River looks at him, "When you hurt I hurt." She whispers. "Could feel it."

"I'm fine now. Hurts some but its fine." He brushes her hair back. "No worryin. I'm good."

River nods kissing him lightly before resting her head on the pillow still partially on top of him careful to avoid his injury. "He hurt you. And you didn't hurt him." She says puzzled.

"Didn't need the trouble." Jayne shrugs rubbing her back. "How's she doin?"

"Calmed down. She was scared."

"And now?"

"Not scared. She knows you're OK."

"See all good."

River smiles "All good."

EVENING

River leans against Jayne's good side as he reads a weapons magazine and she reads Shakespeare. She smiles feeling him drop a kiss to her head. 'Jayne's OK. Jayne's safe.'

"How bout tomorrow we go send a wave... see if the others are better?"

"Really?" River grins

"Said we'd do it today but got a little distracted."

"OK" River kisses him then goes back to her reading.

MORNING

"Come on... you promised." River tugs on Jayne's good arm pulling him towards the door. "Want to talk to Simon."

"Alright." Jayne laughs following her out the door.

"Get to talk to Simon." River says happily.

"You got to put the system back together." Jayne reminds

"I remember." River says bouncing along as they walk. "Think we can go back?"

"Have to see. If Doc says yes then we go back."

"Yeah." River says happily. "Then Simon can fix you right."

Jayne listens with amusement as she happily hums beside him as they walk through the woods. As they reach the creek, he picks her up and despite River's protests he carries her across with his good arm.

"Jayne gonna hurt yourself." River protests as he sets her down.

"I know this area with my eyes closed darlin. Don't want you to fall." He kisses her cheek as they continue walking through the field to the shuttle. He smiles feeling her jump up and down in excitement. "Calm down River girl." He laughs as they reach the shuttle he presses the button for the hatch to open. He watches as River scrambles in. "Here girl need this" he hands River his knife, "Be careful now. Don't want you gettin hurt."

"OK" River crawls under the console unscrewing the panel as Jayne sits watching her. She quickly reconnects the wires then pulls herself out looking at Jayne who is staring at her. "What?"

"Nothin' lets just do this." He pulls River to her feet. He flips a button, "Hey Mal"

A moment later Mal appears on screen, "Well now if it ain't our two black sheep. Wonderin when you would be checkin in. Thought you were gonna check in yesterday Jayne."

"Somethin came up Boss."

"OK who hurt who?" Mal demands when he notices Jayne's arm in a sling.

"Hey now ain't either of our faults."

"Jayne got shot. Had to put him back together." River pats Jayne's good shoulder. "Need Simon to fix him more."

"Why is it you can't go anywhere without gettin shot at?"

Jayne shrugs "Ain't my fault. I'm innocent this time."

River giggles

"Someone doesn't think so." Mal states

Jayne glances at River annoyed.

"Wasn't his fault." River says "Not really anyway. Was but wasn't."

"River" Simon says relieved

"Hi Simon."

"Glad to see you in one piece." Simon glares at Jayne.

"Hey been good." Jayne protests

"What happened?" Simon asks his doctor side appearing when he sees Jayne's arm in a sling.

"Wasn't me." River says quickly.

"Long story." Jayne answers. "River did good at patchin me up."

"Muscles are torn. Couldn't fix it." River drops in Jayne's lap. "Everybody better?"

"Yes."

River grins, "Yeah get to come back."

"We'll be back up by this afternoon."

"We're meetin Inara for a pick up but we'll see you there."

"Bye Simon. Bye Captain Daddy." River flips off the screen then looks at Jayne. "We get to go home." She bounces in his lap. She grins scrambling off his lap she reaches under the console disconnecting a few wires. She pulls her skirt up and sits on his thighs

"And what were the wires you disconnected?"

"Can't contact us." River answers

Jayne grins "Like that brain of yours." Using his uninjured arm he tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss. "Gorram girl love how you think." Jayne groans as he feels her unbutton his pants.

LATER

Grace smiles seeing River sitting on the porch playing with the puppies, "So you are heading back to Serenity"

Jayne nods "This afternoon. Give River some time to say goodbye to the animals she's named." He looks at River.

"You could always take the pup she named Bob... don't think he's gonna grow to be too big."

"Wish we could Ma... know she's taken with him. But I'm facin airlock with Mal over bein with her. Don't want more trouble. He's barely handlin the idea of havin a baby around."

"And you?"

"Gettin there more every day." Jayne smiles watching River laugh.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

River enters the bedroom closing the door behind her where she finds Jayne shoving clothes in the bags. "I said goodbye to Bill too. And the others."

"So did you name all of them or what Princess?"

"Most of them. There's Ralph, Dorothy, Hamlet, Othello, Patrick..."

"Don't need the names of all of them baby." Jayne laughs

"Gonna hurt yourself." River says slapping his hands. "All will be wrinkled."

"Do I really care?" Jayne grumbles as she takes over.

"No but are cranky when hurt."

"I'm fine."

"You're in pain. No lying." She warns. "I know."

Jayne sighs sitting on the bed watching as she takes over, "Happy to go back?"

"Uh huh. I miss Simon and Kaylee. And Captain... miss everyone."

"Even Wash?"

"I like Wash" River says "he's fun."

"So my little genius what is his secret?"

River shrugs "Don't know."

"Oh come on you have to know."

"Know some... doesn't make sense." She shrugs "Not mine to tell."

"Wash has to be the biggest secret on Serenity." Jayne muses "Next to Book that is."

"Secrets are part of people." River shrugs "Everyone has secrets... some they don't even know." She folds up his shirt. "How life is... secrets... lies... and deception. How we survive and adapt."

"So what other secrets do you have?"

"Not sure. I know I have some... just buried deep... many layers to go through." She shrugs "Only they know everything." She kisses him before stepping away and returning to the packing.

HOUR LATER

"She's somethin else Jayne." Grace remarks as River takes the last bag into the shuttle. "You really love her"

"She's different... difficult... can be a pain but I love her."

"All that matters. Your Pa would be happy about that. I know he always hated that you were wanderin out there without anyone to keep an eye on you. Think he'd be glad to see River is."

"She does. Know she puts up with a lot from me. Fightin with her brother all the time probably ain't easy for her."

"She knows your just lookin' out for her. But Jayne... don't get between her and her brother too much. Siblings need each other just as much as married couples do."

"I know Ma."

"Tell Mal and the others I said hi. And tell Mal next time all of you come and visit. Hopefully with my newest grandchild." Grace says firmly

"We'll see Ma... oh and it's a girl."

"How sure?"

"River's known since before I knew. Doc confirmed it."

"Good. Cobbs need more girls."

Jayne laughs

"Now be good. And take care of them."

"I will." Jayne hugs his Ma. "I love you Ma."

"I love you too Jayne." Grace watches as her son gets into the shuttle. 'He'll be fine. He's got his own family now.'

"All ready River girl?"

"Yes."

WHILE LATER: SERENITY

"Simon" River says happily as she hugs her brother.

"Hey" Simon returns the hug. "Have fun?"

"Yep."

"See you two didn't kill each other." Mal remarks

"I behaved." River says

"How is your arm?" Simon asks Jayne.

"Sore. Ain't killin' like it was." Jayne tosses a bag on the catwalk.

"Don't use your arm. I'll check it later."

"Should be fine." Jayne shrugs handing Mal a bag of weapons. "River dug it out."

"Didn't want too. He made me."

"You made her?" Mal says

"Too deep for Ma to get out without causin damage. Sides River's watched Doc pull em out of me numerous times"

"You do tend to get shot a lot." Simon says amused.

Jayne glares at him, "Ain't always my fault."

"Jayne you piss people off." Mal points out.

"Can't handle how I am... stay away." Jayne shrugs picking up a bag as Mal grabs two.

"So who shot you?" Mal asks

"Wasn't me." River says quickly. "I was good." She looks at Simon, "Come on lots to talk about." She grabs his arm pulling him away.

"Infirmary when you get done." Simon calls over his shoulder allowing his sister to pull him along.

"So?" Mal demands as they head to Jayne and River's quarters. "Which former lover's husband shot you?"

"Hannah."

"Which one was Hannah?"

"She was one of the reasons I left." Jayne answers as he tosses the bag down to his bunk. "Ain't somethin I want to talk bout." He says gruffly.

"Alright. Good to have you back."

Jayne nods climbing down leaving Mal watching him thoughtfully. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

MONTH LATER

River smiles feeling a gentle kiss to her forehead and opens her eyes to see Jayne watching her.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK." River smiles her hand going to his cheek. "I like when you wake me. Don't like waking to find you gone."

Jayne kisses her gently

River deepens the kiss

"River girl" Jayne reluctantly breaks the kiss with a groan "much as I want to stay in bed... can't." He reluctantly pulls away and sits up.

River smiles at the frustration in his mind and watches as he dresses. She lies there running her hand over her almost six month's pregnant belly. "Have you been where we're going?" She asks curiously.

Jayne shrugs, "Brief stop over years back for a job." Jayne answers as he sits on the bed pulling his boots on tying them. "Ain't much of an area but Mal said the pays good... all I care about right now." He looks at River and brushes her hair back "Go back to sleep." He kisses her temple pulling the covers up before standing.

River watches as he climbs the stairs out of the bunk. 'He'll be back.'

NEXT MORNING

"So who are we meetin?" Zoë asks

"Badger. Has a job for us" Mal replies

"Badger? He's nothin but trouble."

"Transferrin what?" Jayne asks curiously.

"Didn't give many answers." Mal shrugs "Shouldn't take long."

"You do realize whenever that is said bad things happen." Book muses

"Ehh don't go jinxin us Book." Mal says quickly

"Just pointing out the facts." Book states

"Jinxes aren't real. Odds are." River muses from the couch where she is reading.

"So what are the odds of this goin bad?" Mal asks

River looks at him, "Don't know enough information to give decent odds. There are many ways to go." She looks back at the book in her hands.

"Give a hint." Mal pleads

"Can't." River shrugs "More information needed before odds can be determined." She continues reading.

"Since we ain't sure what's goin on... lets keep an eye out." Mal suggests

"Weapons?" Jayne asks

"Limited." Mal replies after a moment of thought. "We should be there in a few hours."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jayne looks up as River enters the bunk, "Hey get some rest while I was gone Princess?" He asks as he unties his boots.

River nods walking over to the bed she stands before him.

"Good."

River smiles taking his hand she presses it against her middle.

"Wh..." Jayne begins then stops when he feels a movement, "That her?"

River nods

"Doc know?" Jayne asks setting aside Vera with his free hand before pulling River onto his lap.

"No but knows should be happening around now. Just haven't told him."

"Why?"

River tilts her head, "Yours" she shrugs "she wanted you first."

"Did huh?" He grins

WEEK LATER: PLANETSIDE

"What else is on the list?" Simon asks Kaylee as he glances over at River who is exploring nearby. "Mei-mei, don't go far." He calls

"Alright we need..."

Simon glances over at River to see her staring at something obviously stunned. He walks over to River following her gaze to see her staring at two people who are looking stunned as well, when River ducks behind him Simon squeezes her hand, "Its OK River."

"Simon... River" Gabriel Tam says stunned

"Simon tell them to go way"

"Mother, Father" Simon says calmly.

"Oh my God River" Regan Tam says stunned at the sight of her youngest. She looks at Simon, "You found her?"

"With no help from either of you." Simon says coldly glancing over at Kaylee to see her gone.

"Went for Jayne." River whispers as she watches her parents warily as she remains behind her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asks. "Thought fringe was bad for your record." He says coldly

"After your little stunt we left." Regan answers. "Embarrassed everyone to know our son went into blackout areas."

"Lies" River says

"Excuse me young lady?" Regan demands

"Always lies." River says sadly.

Meanwhile Kaylee runs into a bar where Jayne, Mal, and Zoë are finishing up with their meeting, "Simon and River's parents are here."

"What!" Jayne exclaims his eyes narrowing he storms out of the bar.

"Well guess that's a sign our meeting is concluded." Mal follows with Zoë. "What happened?" He asks Kaylee.

"We were talkin and Simon saw River lookin stunned. When he went to see what was wrong their parents showed up."

"Did you know?" Simon asks his father.

"Know what?" Gabriel asks

"Doesn't know. Lied." River answers

"She sold River to them. She knew River was different... when they offered money she took it."

"That is a lie Simon. I don't know what River has been telling you." Regan denies hotly.

"She is nothing but trouble. Never obeys me. Yet her father never sees the wrong in her." River says boldly her eyes on her Mother who pales. "You feel guilt now... only because I learned more. No more advancements."

Gabriel looks between his children and wife, "That can't be true."

"River girl never lies." Jayne says coldly as he joins the Tams. A moment later Mal, Zoë, Kaylee and Book join them, having found Book along the way.

River squirms away from her brother and ducks behind Jayne, "Simon, make them go away." She says peeking around Jayne to look at her parents.

"She's pregnant!" Regan says angrily when she notices her daughter's middle. "At least there she wouldn't be pregnant."

"There she'd be dead." Simon returns

"Was dead." River adds "No life there. No family." She rests her head on Jayne's back. 'Have my Jayne... and Simon. My new family. They like having me around... even though I'm a little crazy.'

Kaylee goes to Simon's side slipping her hand into his.

"River lets go." Regan says. "We are taking you back to the Academy."

"So you can regain your status." River says softly as she peeks around to look at her Mother. "Only reason to take me back. Blackballed. Sent into exile by all friends. Simon saved me... you blame me for you sending me there. Can't help being smarter than you. Don't want to be."

"River, that is not true. We sent you there because it was the best place for you." Regan says gently her heart pounding at her daughter's words. 'How would she know this?'

"I know lots. More than you would want or believe." River says sadly.

"So cuttin her up was the best for her?" Jayne asks eyeing the woman with disgust. "Messin with her head was for the best?" He asks with disdain.

"Father even if you don't believe River she is telling the truth. I overheard Mother. She sold River to them... she didn't care what they did to her. All she saw was that River was smarter than everyone... that she would outdo anyone. To her that meant no more potential rich in laws for her. No upping in status." He looks at his Mother sadly. "Everything that happened to River... was because of you."

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me Simon." Regan says angrily. "I gave up a lot because of her."

"Lost friends who were scared."

"So what if she was a little too... enthusiastic about learning and what she learned. I never cared she was smarter than me. Hell all of us are glad that River is so smart."

"Hey bein smart is amusin" Mal grins at River. "Little genius keeps us amused."

River smiles back relieved to have the rest of her family in her corner.

"River is our daughter. She goes back with us." Regan says firmly.

"Not my parents anymore." River returns "Have a new family." She tightens her grip on Jayne's hand.

"River you are going back. We are your parents." Regan says angrily. "Now let's go."

"River ain't goin anywhere with you. She stays with us." Jayne growls

"We're her parents." Gabriel says angrily.

"Actually legally you have no right to your daughter." Book returns causing everyone to look at him. "Legally the only one who has any responsibility for River is her husband." He hints looking at Jayne

"WHAT!" Gabriel Tam exclaims

"That is not possible." Regan argues

Jayne looks at River who stares at him with wide eyes then looks at the Tams quickly making his decision, "River and I got married a few months back." Jayne lies 'Great now Book is gonna be on my case bout makin it legal since he lied.'

"What?" Gabriel looks at Simon. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Simon lies after a moment of thought.

"How could you let your sister get married?" Regan demands looking Jayne over with disdain noting his guns and grimy clothes.

"Hey now Jayne may be a pain in the ass but he does love your daughter." Mal says firmly when he sees the woman's disgusted expression.

River burrows into Jayne's back swallowing a whimper at the anger echoing through her mind. Feeling Jayne squeeze her hand River looks up and gives him a small smile.

"As I see it you two gave up any right to decide River's life the day you sent her there." Simon says sadly. "And lost any right to lecture me on anything the day you told me to stop looking for her. River is my sister... and being raised by Nannies means she ranks higher on the importance list than either of you. You are her parents and you didn't even bat an eye when she started misspelling things. You just automatically believed what they said above me."

River closes her eyes the anger in her head rising and the rising distress of her baby. 'It's OK baby, don't worry. Daddy won't let them take us away from him. And Captain Daddy won't either. No hurting people... be fine.'

"All she wanted was attention." Regan says scornfully. "River knows how to push you and your father's buttons. She is doing it now. She's manipulating you Simon and you just don't see it."

"River ain't manipulatin anyone." Kaylee says angrily.

"Wow you just made Kaylee mad." Mal says stunned "No one can get to Miss Sunshine. Not even Jayne when he's grumpy."

Feeling River tighten her grip on his hand Jayne speaks, "River stays even think of tellin them you saw em and somethin happens I will hunt you down." He says coldly.

"Don't you dare threaten us!" Regan says angrily as she glares at the man not at all intimidated by him. "River is our daughter! She is going back to the Academy." She reaches out to take River's arm only to have the man block her.

"She ain't goin with you." Jayne says angrily as he releases River's hand.

River puts her hands over her ears as she rests her forehead against Jayne's back tears falling. She listens to the arguing escalade between Simon, Jayne and her parents. "Stop... stop it... stop fighting" she pleads

Jayne looks at River wincing at the tears falling, "River"

Regan reaches out to touch her obviously distraught daughter only to get a tall stern woman to step between them. "River lets just go home... won't send you back there."

Zoë stands between Jayne and River's mother knowing Jayne will most likely hit the woman if she tries to take River from him.

"Say that head says other." River mutters pacing her hands over her ears. "Lies can't be covered." She whispers. "You say one but mean another." She says panicked. "Crowded head... too many thoughts... STOP THINKING!" She yells "Crowding me... yelling." She looks at Mal "Make them stop yelling." She pleads

"We're not yelling" Gabriel says gently.

"You are to River." Jayne snaps as he walks over to River "Want to go back?"

River nods blinking back tears.

Jayne gives the Tams his coldest look then looks at Simon, "You deal with em" he guides River away.

"What was that?" Gabriel demands

"That was the River Mother helped them create." Simon looks at his Mother angrily. "Did you know Mother?" He demands. "Did you know they were going to cut her brain up? Did you know and say 'oh well?' Did they tell you their plans for her?"

"Simon don't" Kaylee protests

"Doc we need to get goin." Mal adds

"In a minute." Simon returns "River is not going back Mother. If you turn her over to them, I won't stand in Jayne's way. I know what he will do to you if anything happens to River. And what he does I won't fix... for either of you." He looks at his father.

Regan shivers at her son's tone, "Simon"

Simon looks at his father, "I want to believe River when she says you had no idea Mother did this but I hold you responsible as well. You should have listened."

"Simon" Gabriel begins

"Let's get out of here." Simon looks at Kaylee as she slips her hand into his.

On Serenity Jayne watches from the stairs of their bunk as River curls up on their bed then pulls the covers over her head. "What's wrong?"

"Hate them." River sniffles

Kneeling beside the bed Jayne gently pries the covers away from her face. "Don't go cryin baby."

"Made my head hurt."

Jayne wipes away her tears, "They ain't gonna take you back got that?"

River smiles "Not gonna let them."

"No way in hell."

River giggles "See Simon's face when Book said we were married."

"Now that was funny." Jayne chuckles "Your parents ain't lookin too pleased."

"Told you they wouldn't like you."

Jayne smiles "Kind of do that to parents. Probably ain't helpin the age difference."

"Don't care." River shrugs reaching out she strokes his jaw. "Belong with you."

"That you do. Ain't lettin anyone not even your prissy assed parents take my girls." He kisses her head, "Your mine River girl. Even without the legal crap your mine."

"I know." She pulls the covers over her head. "Hate them."

"Gonna come out from under there?"

"No. Not til we leave."

"Alright your choice. How's Charlie?"

River giggles, "Hear the name Charlotte once and you start calling her Charlie."

"Better then Lottie."

"Not supposed to make me laugh Jayne. I'm mad."

"Alright I won't make you laugh." Jayne stands reaching over the bed he grabs a couple knives from the wall. He settles on the floor beside the bed and starts cleaning his knives. 'Ain't lettin them take my girls.' He thinks angrily.

River reaches out from under the covers and smacks him on the head. "Stop it Jayne. Squishing my head."

"Ow." Jayne winces at the hard smack. "Sorry Princess."

"Jayne... if they take me..."

"I'll just get you back. That's how it goes right baby?"

River smiles "Can't break tradition."

"No we can't."

"So Shepard you lied." Mal remarks as the others walk back to Serenity.

"Only thing I could think of." Book shrugs "I figured Jayne would most likely hit either of them if they made a remark about River being pregnant and not married."

"Most likely." Zoë agrees

"You OK, Doc?" Mal asks

"Musta been shocked to see your parents." Kaylee says

"No idea. My parents never leave the safe zone. Father had a fit when he found out I went into the black zone. Something must have happened to make them leave."

"Like what?" Mal asks

"Alliance probably railroaded them out here." Book muses. "You know they hold anyone responsible for anything."

"True." Mal agrees as they reach Serenity.

"I'm going to check on River." Simon says walking away.

"Zoë tell Wash we need to leave soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Mal looks at Kaylee, "You got mad Sunshine."

"She made me mad. Can't believe Simon and River are related to that woman." She says frustrated.

"Won't be seein that woman again." Mal rests his arm around Kaylee's shoulders.

"Good. Ain't lettin her be mean to Jayne and River. Jayne may be a meanie but he loves River. River doesn't manipulate anyone... not in a mean way at least."

Hearing a knock Jayne looks up from his work, "Its open." He calls

Simon opens the hatch and climbs down to find Jayne on the floor beside the bed cleaning a knife as River lies in the bed the covers over her head. "River what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

Simon looks at Jayne who shrugs "Yes that is a great hiding place." Simon says sarcastically. "Can't tell your there."

"Too big for old hiding places. Blame Jayne."

"Hey now you started it." Jayne argues

"Hey agreed I'm in denial about this." Simon says with a groan.

"Denial will be gone when Charlie's here." Jayne points out.

"Haven't said yes to the name." River argues without moving from under the covers.

"You will." Jayne says smugly.

"River come on out from under the covers." Simon coaxes

"No."

"Said she ain't comin out tell we're off this planet." Jayne moves giving Simon room.

Crouching beside the bed Simon pulls the blanket up slightly so he can see his sister's face. "Can't I talk you out of hiding?"

"No" River replies "hate them"

"Not on my list of people I like either." Simon says dryly.

"I'm not on that list." Jayne points out.

"Well you've been bumped off number one." Simon says

"Oh what am I number three?"

"Still in the top ten." Simon returns

"Be nice or I won't talk to either of you." River warns

"How's your head?" Simon asks

"Smooshed. All the yelling" she sighs "too much. He felt guilty. She felt anger. Too many emotions."

"So you're hiding under the covers?"

"Can't hide anywhere else."

"You're going to have to come out sooner or later."

"Later." River replies

"When we're off this planet?" Simon asks

"Maybe."

"Alright." Simon sighs knowing if he pushes River she will just stay there longer, "Know where to find me." He stands starting towards the steps.

"Love you Simon"

"Love you too River." Simon returns as he leaves the bunk.

"Going to come out soon baby girl?"

"No."

"Come out when you want. Ain't goin anywhere."

"Jayne"

"Hmm"

"Tell me a story."

"Gonna come out from under the covers?" Jayne asks

"No" River answers after a moment. "Mean you won't tell me one?"

"Did I say that?" Jayne removes his boots. "Move over."

River squirms back against the wall remaining under the covers.

Jayne settles beside her. "A story huh... what kind?"

"Don't care. You can even lie."

"I can huh?" He smiles as River snuggles close despite the fact she has remained under the covers. "Alright. Few years back..."

HOUR LATER

Jayne smiles at River when she peaks her head out from under the covers, "There you are." He brushes her hair back wiping at her tears. "Better?"

River nods "Worried" she trails her fingers across his jaw.

"You were pretty upset."

"She hates me."

"Sure she doesn't baby. She just ain't gettin how you are. Who you are." He strokes her cheek. "'sides you ain't have to see em again."

River nods closing her eyes. "Don't go anywhere?"

"I won't." He kisses her forehead pulling her close.

EVENING

"She seems to be doin shiny" Mal remarks as he joins Simon while he watches River watch Jayne work.

"Right now she is. Who knows with River."

"And you?"

Simon glances at Mal, "Are you actually showing concern Captain?"

"I saw that look Doc. Ain't seen that look since the day the Marshal shot Kaylee."

Simon winces

"What concerns me Doc is that look was directed towards your own Ma."

Simon sighs turning he leans against the railing, "Now that I look back on our childhoods I realize how screwed up things were. I always knew Father loved both of us despite his busy schedule he always made time for both of us. Every so often, he would wake us in the middle of the night because he hadn't seen either of us for a few days. Mother... she never went out of the way to spend time with River. She was always too busy... whether or not it was going to her spa weekends or parties with her friends." He pauses "Only time she would pay attention to River was if she broke some sort of record."

"Publicity?"

"Mother loved it. Only thing she loved about either of us was the fact our accomplishments that reflected on her."

"So why were you treated better?" Mal asks

"Because I may have accomplished a lot but I never accomplished too much at a time. My goal in life was always medicine... that's pretty much all I focused on." He turns to look at River who is happily talking to Jayne. "River... she became accomplished at everything... even though in many cases it was book work only. I think Mother was more than just scared of losing her social standing... but for me to be lost due to River's accomplishments."

"Would you have cared?"

"No." Simon smiles faintly, "I have always been proud of River. From the first time she ever corrected me I realized that my sister was exceptional... and that never made me feel inferior. Annoyed at times but still little sisters are supposed to annoy."

Mal laughs, "River does have that ability. But she does make things interesting."

"You do realize once this kid is able to walk... and talk..."

Mal grimaces "I really don't want to think of the day the Jayne/River combo learns to walk and talk. If those two now drive us feng le... their kid will be twice as bad."

Simon grimaces, "Think of it this way... you won't be the one delivering it."

Mal bursts out laughing "Good point."

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

2 MONTHS LATER

River watches amused as a grumbling Jayne picks up the clothes and books strewn about their room. She covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles at his tone.

Jayne looks at River annoyed, "Could help me out here baby girl." He remarks gruffly.

River points to her belly, "Too big."

Jayne tries to remain annoyed but fails when he looks at her bared belly. 'Damn she looks good.'

"Besides" River shrugs "it is your mess."

"Books ain't mine. Papers ain't either." He drops beside her on the bed with a sigh.

River shifts lying down her head resting on his leg, "Too much stuff." She yawns

Jayne grunts in agreement as he strokes her hair "Think your right River girl."

"Once she's crawling she'd get lost in this." River giggles

Jayne laughs "Probably right."

"Jayne" River turns her head looking at him.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes Jayne inwardly winces, "Why so sad Princess?"

"When she's here... my mind is going back." She says sadly. "No more weeks or months of sanity... strong threads... maybe days... hours."

"River you don't know that." Jayne protests "Things been fine since you got back."

"Her threads... mingling with mine. Once she's out... back to own threads... frayed threads." River sighs, "Centered with her because she's part of you." She closes her eyes, "Want to stay this way... but won't."

"River"

River opens her eyes looking at Jayne through her tears, "Still love me then zhang fu?"

"Course River girl." He wipes at her tears. "Gonna be fine." He leans down kissing her cheek, "Love you no matter what wife." He says softly.

River closes her eyes as she hears him call her wife. 'Love hearing that.'

Jayne strokes her hair as she drifts off to sleep his mind wandering over her admittance. He looks at her hand resting against her middle and smiles, 'Soon she's gonna be here.' He brushes a strand of River's hair back behind her ear. He looks around the room shaking his head when he notices the weapons are now behind a locked cage and a crib bolted to the floor at the end of the bed. 'Things are gonna change round here.' He rests his head against the wall closing his eyes.

LATE THAT NIGHT

Jayne looks up from sharpening his knives as Simon enters the mess hall looking disheveled. "Workin or Kaylee?" He asks amused

Simon glares at his faux brother-in-law, "Reading over some med texts. Is River sleeping?" He asks pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No. She's readin or somethin."

"She's been acting... different." Simon muses

Jayne lifts his brow, "You ain't been round pregnant woman much."

"I've delivered babies Jayne." Simon remarks annoyed.

"Different." Jayne waves off.

"I admit it has been a while since I've been around a pregnant woman other than delivering a baby." Simon admits

"How long?"

Simon frowns then laughs "19 years."

Jayne looks at Simon, "Wait you ain't been around pregnant women since your Ma was pregnant with River?"

Simon shrugs, "We don't have any Aunts, Uncles or cousins." He takes a drink of his coffee, "Well back to work." He stands walking out of the mess hall.

WHILE LATER

Jayne enters the bunk to find River sitting on the bed drawing furiously. He drops a kiss to her head before unlocking the cage and returning his knives to their proper places leaving one on the shelf for easy reach. "What are you doin Princess?"

"Drawing."

"What are you drawin?"

"Don't know." River says frustrated. "Don't recognize it."

Jayne sits beside her and looks at the sketchbook to see her drawing of a planet and some buildings with people. "Huh... maybe somethin you've seen before."

River shrugs "Don't know. It is in my head. Maybe Simon knows."

"He was wonderin what you were up too."

River looks at Jayne, "Being nice to Simon?"

"Promised." He points out.

River smiles kissing him, "Going to go ask Simon... need help getting up."

Jayne smiles wryly then helps her to her feet. He watches as River walks out of their room.

River smiles seeing Simon sitting on a chair books all over one of the exam tables as he reads, "Simon"

Simon looks up "Hey mei-mei. You OK?"

River nods "Need help."

"With what?"

River hands him the sketchbook, "Don't know why I drew that. You know?"

Simon looks at the sketch, "No sorry mei-mei. Is it bothering you?"

River nods

"For how long?"

"Don't know." River shrugs "In there" she hits her head with the heel of her hand, "don't know why." She says frustrated

"Hey" Simon stops her before she hits her forehead again, "no doing that; it doesn't help anything. You'll figure it out. You always do." He brushes her hair back. "Now its late go get some sleep."

River hugs him, "Night, love you Simon."

"Love you too River. Sleep well." Simon returns the hug then laughs as the baby kicks him. "Good night to you too kid."

River kisses his cheek the walks out of the infirmary. She returns to the bunk where she finds Jayne sitting on the bed looking through a new weapons catalogue.

"Simon know?" Jayne asks

"No." River sits on his lap leaning back against him. "She kicked Simon."

"That's my girl." Jayne rubs River's middle.

River giggles tilting her head she kisses his chin. "No training her to pick on Simon."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no picking on Simon, got it?"

"Oh fine." Jayne grumbles

NEXT DAY

Reaching above the bed where River is napping Jayne unlocks the cage and removes a couple of his guns.

"Jayne, where are you going?" River asks sleepily.

"Go back to sleep baby. Just gonna pick up a new job."

"Don't go." River says sleepily.

"Be back in a few hours."

"OK." River snuggles under the covers watching him holster and hide weapons.

When he sees her expression Jayne sits on the edge of the bed, "Have to be ready for anythin."

River nods then winces rubbing her middle. "She kicks hard."

Jayne rests his hand against her middle smiling as he feels the baby kick. "Don't stay cooped up in here. Know your brother worries if he doesn't see you every so often."

River nods

Jayne pulls the covers up, "See you in a while."

River watches as he walks out of the room then closes her eyes.

"Ready Jayne?" Mal yells

"Just had to pick up some toys."

"Is River asleep?" Simon calls

"Yes." Jayne replies

HOUR LATER: BAR

"Mal I ain't likin this." Jayne remarks as they wait in a back room of a bar.

"Be quiet Jayne." Mal retorts.

"Sir, normally I ain't agreein with Jayne... but this ain't feelin right." Zoë agrees looking around.

Jayne stiffens feeling a barrel pressed to his back. "Better pull that trigger cuz if I walk away... you ain't."

SAME TIME: SERENITY

Kaylee frowns hearing a commotion from the infirmary.

"River stop" Simon says calmly trying to get River to stop pacing.

Kaylee enters the infirmary to find books and things strewn about, "Everything OK?" She asks

"Don't want to be here anymore Simon." River says panicked as her brother stands before her. "Don't like this place." She shakes her head.

"Then how about we go outside for a while mei-mei?" Simon suggests

"No." River shakes her head pressing back into the wall.

"You just said..."

"No planet. Not right here." River bangs her head back against the wall.

"River, stop it." Simon grabs her head. "Look at me."

River closes her eyes tightly as she clenches her fists. "Don't like it here Simon. Tell them to come back so we can leave."

"River they're working." Simon says gently. "They'll be back when their done."

"Don't worry River. They take good care of each other and themselves." Kaylee says from the doorway.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Simon suggests. "You slept through lunch."

"Come on." Kaylee slips her arm through River's, "So how is Charlotte?"

River walks with Kaylee to the door then stops standing there her eyes widening her head swimming.

BAR

Suddenly gunfire breaks out and the three find themselves ducking behind a rock formation.

"You two shiny?" Mal asks glancing at Zoë and Jayne.

"Just winged." Zoë answers

"Damn" Jayne mutters as he feels blood seeping through his shirt.

SERENITY

River looks at her hands "No." She whimpers

"River?" Kaylee sees the pain in River's eyes.

Simon rushes to River's side, "Mei-mei."

"He's... he's broken." River looks at her brother tears falling, "He's broken Simon."

"River I'm sure he's fine."

"He's not." River says shaking her head. She pushes Simon away then backs way from them and leans against the wall muttering, "Blood... pain... Jayne." She slides to the floor tears falling as she covers her eyes with her hands then unable to find the proper words to express herself she screams.

"River"

BAR

"I'm fine." Jayne grinds out.

"Why the ruttin hell are these hundans shootin at us?" Mal demands

"Well we are known to be the bad guys, sir." Zoë points out.

"Ain't today." Mal protests

"Can we get the ruttin hell outta here?" Jayne growls as he grinds his teeth in pain and annoyance.

Mal notices the blood has soaked Jayne's shirt. "I'm thinkin here."

SERENITY

River finally stops screaming

"River"

"Simon I don't" she trails off her eyes rolling back as she passes out.

"River" Simon says panicked. He picks River up setting her on the exam table.

"She don't look too good Simon." Kaylee remarks

"What's goin on?" Wash sticks his head in the infirmary.

"Not sure." Simon replies as he starts checking River over.

BAR

"Wash get ready to leave." Mal orders, "Tell Doc to be ready for Jayne."

"Got it Captain."

Mal helps Zoë lug a barely conscious Jayne to his feet. "Well let's get the big guy out of here."

"Gorram Jayne you got to cut down on the food." Zoë remarks dryly.

SERENITY

"Hey Doc their on their way back shouldn't be long. Captain says Jayne's gonna need some patchin up."

"Damn" Simon mutters stepping back from River's still unconscious body. He walks over to the intercom pushing the button, "Tell the Captain we already have an emergency."

"What's that?" Wash asks

"River's in labor." Simon returns to his sister. "Kaylee help me out here."

"Ain't she got a while? I mean I member when Jakey was born... took Ma hours."

"If the baby had fully turned we'd have hours. I don't have what I need to stop her labor."

"So what now?" Kaylee asks watching as Simon grabs a syringe. "Simon..."

"I can't leave her conscious for this Kaylee. If she wakes in the middle of it... who knows how she'll react." 'Let's just see if the baby will let me.'

Kaylee watches as Simon injects River with a sedative.

MULE

"Your kidding! How long will it take?" Mal demands glancing back at Jayne who is unconscious in the back of the mule.

"Doc ain't sure."

"We're bout five out."

"Good."

SERENITY

Kaylee watches as Simon makes the first cut tentatively.

'Good girl.' Simon thinks 'You know Uncle Simon is trying to get you out.' He notices Book and Inara have entered as well. "Think you can handle Jayne's wounds until I'm done with River and the baby?"

"Should be." Book answers

"Simon if you don't get to Jayne..." Kaylee looks at River worriedly.

"I know Kaylee." Simon says frustrated.

A few minutes later they hear Mal yell for Wash to take off.

Simon looks up as Mal and Zoë enter with an unconscious Jayne then looks back at River, "There's a smoother on the counter. Put him out for a while."

"How's River?" Mal asks as he and Zoë lift Jayne onto the second exam table.

"Fine." Simon says shortly. "Going to need some blankets or towels... hell raid Jayne's clean clothes if you have too."

"I'll go check in with Wash." Mal hurries out of the infirmary with Zoë behind him.

"I'll go see what I can find." Inara hurries out of the infirmary leaving Book to sedate Jayne.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Book remarks as he takes note of Jayne's blood soaked clothes.

"Where are his wounds?" Simon asks continuing to work.

"Lower torso. There's a lot of blood so I can't tell if it's one or two wounds."

"Keep the pressure on."

Mal and Zoë enter the bridge, "Let's get out of here before they find us."

"How are they?" Wash asks

"Doc's cut into River. Jayne's unconscious. I'm gonna check on everythin" Mal walks off the bridge heading back to the infirmary. As he reaches the infirmary, he sees Simon hand a crying newborn baby over to Kaylee.

Simon looks at the man unconscious on the table. "How is he doing Book?"

"The same. His breathing is swallow... his heart beat is slowing."

In the sitting room Kaylee and Inara clean up the baby. "So this is baby Charlie."

"She's adorable." Inara smiles

"She's so little."

Inara smiles "That's how it goes."

Kaylee smiles sadly. "I can't wait to see them with her. Especially Jayne... he's kind of a softie when it comes to kids. Once he helped a little girl get her doll out of a tree after her brother threw it up there."

"Jayne did that?" Inara says surprised

"Uh huh. He played it off like always."

In the infirmary Book checks Jayne's pulse, "His pulse is really slow."

"This is really one of those times I actually would like River bothering me about Jayne." Simon mutters. "I'm almost done."

"Doc you realize that if Jayne dies... your sister is gonna go even crazier." Mal remarks

"I know that Captain. But I also know if River dies Jayne is probably going to take it just as bad."

WHILE LATER

Simon looks at the two unconscious from their operations. "They should be fine." He says to Book as he removes his bloody apron and gloves. "I'm going to check on the baby." He walks out of the infirmary heading to the sitting room where the others are with the baby asleep in Kaylee's arms. "How is she?"

"We cleaned her up some and found the stash of baby things in River's old room." Inara remarks

"How is River?" Kaylee asks

"She's still out. Both of them should be fine." Simon takes the baby. "Let's get you checked out huh?" Simon returns to the infirmary setting the baby on the counter he examines the squirming baby.

HOUR LATER

"How are they?" Mal asks as he enters the infirmary to find Simon looking over his Cortex screen.

"Good. Jayne has stabilized. River is still out from the drugs."

"And the baby?" Mal looks around.

"She's good. Healthy... I'm looking over her results now. So far nothing looks wrong, think it helped her in the end that Jayne's a big guy."

"Try lugging him around." Mal says dryly.

Simon chuckles "Been at the end of his foot remember?"

"Ahh yes that."

"Charlotte weighs almost 6 pounds."

"So Jayne won."

"You knew River would give in. Besides even if she didn't he'd call her Charlie just to bug the hell out of her."

Mal laughs "Probably." He looks at the mercenary who is lying on a hospital bed looking pale. "How is he?"

"No serious damage. He lost a lot of blood though. I don't expect him to wake for a while."

"And River?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey Simon"

Simon looks over at the door to see Kaylee giving the baby a bottle. "Finally got her to take it?"

"It took a while." Kaylee smiles "Think she realized this is what she's gettin for now."

"Yeah" Simon looks at River as Kaylee walks away.

"Your putting her back on the drugs ain't ya?"

"Have no choice." Simon shrugs "I think until we know the repercussions of River being pregnant and having a baby... a baby she obviously had a mental bond with... this is for the best. I have no idea how her behavior is going to be without that bond."

"You and Jayne talk about this?"

"Always stormed out when I brought it up."

"Maybe you should wait Doc. I mean Jayne is the father... and he has taken responsibility for River."

"If I knew how she'd react then I could decide but I don't know. Not like I like it Mal; I know how hard it is for her to be doped up all the time. But there's no way to know how she's going to react... especially if Jayne is unconscious for a while."

Mal shrugs "Your choice Doc." He walks out of the infirmary.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Hearing a moan Simon looks over at the bed to see River stirring. He moves over to the bed, "Hey mei-mei."

"Simon" River says groggily. "Where's Jayne?"

"He's fine. He's still unconscious."

"Oh"

"He'll be fine." Simon brushes her hair back. "Hey there's someone waiting to see you."

River smiles sleepily, "Charlie."

Simon moves away and walks over to a table where Kaylee put a makeshift basinet and carefully lifts the sleeping baby out. He returns to the chair by the bed. "See."

River smiles seeing her baby for the first time, "Worried. Confused. Happy. Content." She touches the baby's hand, "Says everyone taking care of her."

"She's doing fine."

"Simon" River looks at her brother "putting me back on them."

"I know you don't want that but"

"No choice" River whispers her eyes on the baby her eyes slowly closing.

Simon stands returning the baby to the makeshift basinet. He returns to the desk and goes back to work.

MIDNIGHT

River opens her eyes to find herself in the infirmary. She searches her mind for the reason then bites her lip swallowing a whimper as the memory hits. "Jayne" she whispers turning her head to see Jayne lying on the other bed. She notices Simon in the sitting room asleep on the couch. 'Charlie is probably with Kaylee.' She looks at Jayne then slowly sits up wincing at the pain of her stitches. Slowly she makes it off the bed then makes her way over to Jayne's bed. She carefully settles beside Jayne careful to avoid his injuries and her own stitches. She kisses his cheek, "Wake up soon zhang fu... we need you." She rests her head on his shoulder tears falling. 'Don't leave me Jayne.' She closes her eyes drifting back to sleep.

_ "River"_

_River crouches before Jayne her hands going to his face. "Promise to wake up?"_

_"Know I will. Let's just sleep now."_

_"Have to wake up Jayne. We need you." River looks over at a basinet, "See"_

_Jayne looks at the basinet to see a sleeping baby, "Charlie"_

_River smiles "She's here."_

_"But you still had a month."_

_"Wanted out. Simon had to take her out." River shrugs "She's confused... but says everyone is taking care of her."_

_"She OK?"_

_"Simon said she's fine." She tears her eyes from the baby and looks at Jayne who is still staring at the dream baby. "He put me back on the drugs."_

_Jayne looks at River, "I ain't agreed to that." He says angrily._

_"Worries I can't function. That threads will break." She looks down and plays with the hem of his shirt. "You scared me."_

_"Not like I meant to get shot baby girl."_

_"I know. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She rests her head on his shoulder, "You'll wake up and be better."_

_"Just got to rest for a while." Jayne hugs her._

_River closes her eyes, "Have to wake up."_

_"I will, after all got my girls to look out for." He kisses her head. _

NEXT MORNING: INFIRMARY

Jayne opens his eyes wincing at the brightness then turns his head to see River with her head on his arm her back to him. He notices the room is empty but for them.

River turns her head and smiles, "You're awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday." River answers "Shh she's sleeping. She's going to wake up soon"

Jayne follows River's gaze to see a basket beside the bed and the baby asleep. "Huh."

Simon enters carrying a bottle, "Good to see your awake but really shouldn't be moving Jayne."

Jayne grunts, "So you patched me up huh Doc?" Jayne lifts his brow.

"You and I may not get along but I am still a doctor. It took a while... had my hands full with River when they brought you back."

"Turning insides outside." River says as she lifts the baby out of the basket taking the bottle from Simon.

"Just don't move around a lot... either of you." Simon says sternly as he returns to the desk.

Jayne sighs "Fine." He lies back watching as River gives the baby her bottle. "So how long we stuck in here?"

"I'd say a few days probably for the best. Make sure neither of you get infections or anything."

"Where is everyone?" Jayne asks

"Around"

"Simon go sleep." River orders

"I'm fine River. I have work to do."

"Your sister is right Doctor." Mal enters "You need sleep. You've been up all night"

"I'm fine" Simon replies

"Oh relax Doc. We're fine, ain't no reason to be worryin bout us."

"Sleep Simon." River says firmly. "Be fine." She looks at baby Charlie who is drinking her bottle her little hands clutching at the bottle.

"Alright fine." Simon relents. "Jayne you even think of getting out of bed I will give you another smoother."

"Hey"

"He won't go anywhere Simon. Promise."

"Fine." Simon walks out of the infirmary.

"So how's it goin?" Mal asks

"How do you think?" Jayne grouches. "I got shot... again."

"You always get shot." Mal retorts

"Do not."

"He's right." River giggles

"Supposed to side with me." Jayne grumbles

"Jayne you get either shot or stabbed every month. You can't help it... it's your personality."

River listens as the two friends argue back and forth amused.

After a while, Mal walks out of the infirmary leaving River and Jayne alone with the baby. Jayne notices River's smile as she looks at the baby, "What River girl?"

"She's happy. Still confused."

"Why confused?"

"Lots to learn and see and hear." River shrugs "Confused why her new life started so abruptly. Confused why the connection was broken."

Jayne reaches out brushing her hair back, "And you?"

River shrugs "I feel like I'm in mud." She looks at Jayne, "Trying to get out. Don't think I will."

"Sound sane to me."

"Trying hard to process and think straight ignore the ones in my head. Still hold some threads to her but the threads will fade just like bruises do. Break like brittle bones or twigs. One day it will be gone... poof no more."

"And the drugs?"

"Quieting the voices some. Keeping the pain limited." River shrugs her eyes on Charlie as she touches the small hand.

Jayne looks at the baby then at River, "Why ain't you pushin me about gettin married Princess?"

River shrugs "You aren't ready to ask me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Makes you squirm... head goes haywire." River shrugs "Not ready to ask. Won't push. Know you love me... all that matters." She shifts leaning against his good side the baby in her arms.

Jayne looks at his newborn daughter and smiles "Look at those tiny hands." He says awed as he touches the baby's hand. He chuckles as she wraps her fingers around his finger then opens her eyes briefly. 'I got a family.' He kisses River's head. 'Gonna be fine.'

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

6 MONTHS LATER

After midnight Mal walks onto the bridge where he finds Jayne leaning back in the chair a magazine in one hand and Charlie against his chest with a bottle in his other hand. "Take it River's out to the world."

Jayne looks up, "Doc sedated her. She's been up for two days."

"She did flip out earlier." Mal says thoughtfully. "You spent all day chasing her down."

Jayne shrugs "She'll be fine once she gets some sleep." He looks at Mal, "Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep." Mal drops on the co-pilot's chair. "Switching schedules has messed with my system."

"Since when do you have a system?" Jayne retorts setting his magazine on the console.

Mal glares at him.

"Besides I might as well be on duty since this is when Charlie's up anyway."

"I know. Just feels weird to be tryin to sleep this early."

"Hey you want this shift... you can also take Charlie." Jayne offers. "I can sleep longer."

"She is your kid; your responsibility." Mal retorts. "Still find that amusin." Mal chuckles looking at Charlie who is kicking her feet as she looks out the window.

"Why is that? I did help take care of my brothers and sisters ya know." Jayne points out.

"Yeah well I didn't know you then." Mal returns. "How old is Timmy?"

Jayne frowns thoughtfully "23, 24."

"Can't remember how old your own brother is?"

Jayne shrugs "Ain't like we were raised together." He shifts Charlie in his arms.

"Still weird." Mal remarks and the two men sit in silence the only sound heard is Charlie drinking her bottle.

HOUR LATER

Jayne sets Charlie in the crib then strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed beside River. He pulls her close, 'Tomorrow will be a good day.' He kisses her head draping his limbs over River's body.

MORNING

River stirs rubbing at her eyes she tries to move when she hears Charlie talking to herself in the crib only to find herself pinned by Jayne's body; unable to even squirm under his weight River nuzzles his neck hoping to wake him, "Jayne."

Jayne slowly opens his eyes and looks down at River who is looking at him amused, "Mornin already?"

River nods watching as he rubs at his eyes sleepily. "Charlie's awake."

"She hungry?"

River tilts her head then shakes her head in response, "Just awake."

"Then she's fine." Jayne grumbles

River tucks her head under his chin, "Going to have to let me up sooner or later."

"Later."

"OK" River smiles feeling him tangle his fingers in her hair.

A few minutes later Jayne growls in annoyance as he hears a bang on their door.

"Jayne"

"Go way Kaylee. I'm sleeping." Jayne returns as he nuzzles River's head with his chin.

"Jayne, come on please."

"No"

"You get to use the torch."

River giggles hearing him perk up at the idea.

"Come on Jayne. I know you love to use the torch."

"Why can't Mal do it?"

"Doin somethin else. Please Jayne."

Jayne looks at River who just gives him a smile, "Be right there Kaylee."

"Thank you Jayne."

Jayne groans in annoyance, "Nice and comfy now I have to get up."

"Go help Kaylee." River watches as he rolls out of bed and pulls on his clothes.

"Stayin in bed or what?"

"Getting up." River stretches yawning.

WHILE LATER: MESS HALL

"Thought we discussed food fights." Mal remarks watching as Jayne and River have a mini food fight.

Inara takes Charlie off Jayne's lap.

"Hey" Jayne protests

"I haven't seen this cutie in days." Inara smiles at Charlie. "And besides it looks like it is up to Simon and I to make sure she has decent manners... especially table manners." She looks at Jayne and Mal lifting her brow.

"Hey" Mal and Jayne protest

River giggles knowing Inara is right.

"She's right. Out of all of us you two have the worst manners." Zoë remarks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Hey even I have better manners than you two." Wash states with a grin.

"Only because I would shoot you dear." Zoë replies

"Kaylee's just as bad." Jayne argues

"Only here." Kaylee returns "Ma taught me manners... just don't use em. Had to learn em. Nanna used to get mad if we didn't. And that woman was scary. Once she smacked Jakey with a switch for eating with his hands... and he was only 3." She shudders "If she saw how we behave at the table... hell she'd take the switch to even Jayne. And for such an old lady she hits hard."

"Remind me never to meet her." Wash remarks

"My manners are fine." Mal protests

River giggles, "I got in trouble once for using the wrong fork at a dinner party."

"I forgot about that." Simon laughs at the memory.

"Got sent to my room for the rest of the night."

"What's the big deal bout that?" Wash asks

"We were drilled about the dinner rules when guests were over. One night River was fed up and incredibly cranky so she tested mother. Decided to use the desert fork rather than the salad fork."

"Big deal." Mal waves off

"Oh to Mother it was. Took two weeks to get her off the topic."

"Two hours every day she lectured me. Right fork and wrong fork. What to do. What not to do. She made my head hurt." River grumbles snatching a piece of meat off Jayne's plate.

"Hey stop stealin off my ruttin plate." Jayne snags the roll off River's place.

"Hey." River protests

"Fairs fair." Jayne says smugly.

Inara looks at the grinning baby, "See Charlotte this is why you have us around... when your parents are acting like children themselves there's always an adult around."

"Hey" Jayne protests

"Jayne, you do act like a child half the time." Kaylee states

"Sometimes?" Simon snorts. "Any time those two are in the same room something childish happens. Whether it is River tying Jayne's laces together or Jayne chasing her around the ship to get even."

"It is fun." River shrugs

"Alright who's turn is it to do clean up?" Mal asks

"Jayne's." River says quickly.

"Is not. It's your turn."

"No it isn't." River argues

"Then Kaylee's turn."

"Nope last night." Kaylee shrugs

"Then Simon's."

"No. Lunch yesterday."

"One of ya is gonna haveta take it" Mal remarks looking between the two.

"You do them." Jayne says

"No." River shakes her head. "You"

"Highest card?"

"You got mad last time." River replies

"Fine you do clean up I'll clean up the bunk."

"Last time you found a magazine and I ended up cleaning up the bunk." River points out.

"Arm wrestle?"

River scrunches up her nose, "Nah... licked you last time and you got mad."

The group watches as the two continue to make deals.

"Because that's cheating." Jayne argues. "Well darts are out of the question."

"Why don't you work together?" Wash suggests

"Last time they didn't get any cleaning done. Found them makin out on the couch." Mal says dryly.

"Did not need to know that." Simon states

"You are still in denial Simon?" Inara asks amused

"I prefer to think of it as avoidance."

"Rock, paper, scissor?" Jayne suggests

"Know the odds." River shrugs "Cheating." She grins mischievously.

"I don't like that look." Jayne says warily. "That's what led to the incident."

"I don't like that look either." Simon remarks. "Reminds me of the time she glued my shoes to the wall."

"I will do the dishes under one condition."

"What?" Jayne asks warily.

"Why am I not liking her tone?" Mal asks Inara who just shrugs

"You have to be nice to Simon all day. No name calling and no annoying."

"A whole day! Oh come on that ain't fair. I can't last that long and you know it."

"He's got a point River." Simon says amused at Jayne's tone.

"Hmm bein mean to Doc... doin dishes..." Jayne debates

"He is so doing the dishes." Wash remarks

"He can't help it. Not in him to not annoy me all day."

"Think your right." Mal agrees.

"Oh come on guys. Jayne may be grumpy but we all know he hates cleanin up." Kaylee points out.

"So where is Book?" Inara asks curiously.

"Dropped him off at some sort of retreat." Mal shrugs. "Pickin him up at the end of the week."

"Fine I'll do the ruttin dishes." Jayne surrenders.

"Knew it." Mal says smugly.

"Ah come on Jayne." Kaylee sighs "Couldn't you just be nice to Simon for a day?"

Jayne tilts his head then replies, "No." Jayne quickly finishes off his breakfast.

NOON

Simon stops in his tracks when he sees River lying on her stomach on the floor besides Charlie drawing as the baby coos happily playing with a toy. "So how is Charlie?"

River looks at her daughter then at Simon, "She's having fun. Says she wishes there were colors here. She wants to go outside soon." She looks at her picture. "She wants her Daddy to come back before naptime so they can play. Wants to know lots of things." River shrugs continuing to draw.

"How are you feeling River?" Simon asks concerned.

River shrugs "I'm fine."

"Alright." Simon sits on the couch with a book.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

River stirs awake when she feels Jayne stroke her cheek. She opens her eyes "Hi" she says sleepily.

"Hey baby" Jayne says softly well aware of Charlie napping next to her. "How's Charlie?"

"Wanted to play with you before nap time. But couldn't keep her eyes open." She watches Jayne carefully picks Charlie up and sets her in the crib.

Jayne strips out of his dirty clothes and pulls on his sweatpants before joining River in bed. "Let's get some sleep."

River snuggles against him, "Missed you."

"Wasn't gone long."

"Still missed you."

NEXT AFTERNOON: PLANET

As she roams Serenity while Mal, Simon, and Jayne are off ship trading for medical supplies, Inara frowns hearing the sounds of crying she enters the sitting room where she finds Charlie on the floor crying as River stares blankly into space. "River" Inara quickly picks up the baby, "Its OK Charlotte." She soothes "River"

Hearing her voice River snaps out of it and looks at Inara who is holding the baby, "She hears them. Feels their hunger. Its like hot pokers searing her brain..." She puts her hands over her ears. "Charlie, stop it!" She yells

"River" Inara says startled at her friend's scared and angry tone as Charlie's cries get louder.

A moment later Zoë enters "What is it?"

"I don't know." Inara says puzzled "I just heard Charlotte crying and found River like this." Inara shifts the baby.

River looks at Zoë, "Their coming."

"Who?"

River closes her eyes and rocks "Their hungry... bored... its not just food... hunting."

Zoë stares at River, "You mean Reavers?"

River shudders, "So much anger in them."

"Might want to get back here Captain. River says Reavers are comin."

"Have Wash ready to go." Mal stands "All that you needed Doc?"

"Damn" Jayne mutters

"Think so." Simon says as he looks over the equipment they traded for. The three grab the bags and walk back towards Serenity

Once aboard Serenity, Jayne drops the bag he is carrying takes the steps three at a time he reaches Inara who is holding a crying Charlie and River nowhere in sight, "Where's River?"

"No idea." Inara replies

"She didn't leave Serenity would have seen her." Mal remarks as he and Simon walk up the stairs with the bags.

"She could be hiding anywhere." Simon says worried.

"I think I know where she is." Jayne clomps down the steps.

River sits in her hiding spot tears still falling. 'So much anger... hunger.' She remains still as she feels Jayne's presence approaching.

"We're leavin baby. Why don't you come out?" He suggests

"Yelled at Charlie."

Jayne rests his head on the container as he watches River, "Why?"

"Got into their heads... wanted to show me." River presses the heels of her hands over her eyes, "Didn't want to see it. Wanted her out. Tried to push her out... wouldn't let me. Dug in... like a hook. Wanted me too see darkness..." River glances at Jayne, "Didn't mean to yell... just wanted her out... to stop it."

"What did you see?" Jayne asks

River shakes her head, "No"

"Scared you"

River closes her eyes, "Their coming."

"We're leavin baby girl. Won't be there when they get there." He reaches out to touch her only to have River shrink away.

"Don't touch. Like needles digging into me." She shudders

"Gonna come out of here?"

River shakes her head "Go way."

"River"

"Please" she begs

Jayne nods "Know where to find me." He stands walking away.

"She hidin?" Mal asks as Jayne enters the mess hall.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Simon asks

"Seems Charlie wanted to see the Reavers head... thought River should see as well." Jayne takes the crying baby.

"Oh no... must have scared River big time." Kaylee says worried.

Jayne nods

"Then why did she yell at Charlie?" Inara asks

"Seems Charlie wanted River to see... even though River didn't want too."

"So is River comin out of hiding?" Kaylee asks

"Don't think we'll see her for a while." Jayne replies walking out of the mess hall with Charlie. "How bout we go look at the shiny new guns? Always cheers me up."

Simon shakes his head at Jayne's statement. "Only Jayne would think guns could cheer up a baby." He walks out of the mess hall heading to the infirmary to work.

Jayne leans back against the wall Charlie cradled against his chest and opens a magazine. "Nice" He says with approval, "do some damage with that one."

EVENING

River turns her head to see Jayne hunkering down to check on her.

"Gonna come up for dinner?"

River shakes her head.

"Want me to bring you somethin to eat?"

River shakes her head before returning her head to the wall.

"Alright."

River closes her eyes listening as Jayne's footsteps fade away.

Jayne enters the mess hall, "She ain't comin out."

"Same hiding spot?" Mal asks

Jayne nods glancing at Charlie who is lying on a blanket on the floor playing with some toys and sits.

"Do you know where all her hidin spots are?" Wash asks curiously.

"Know where a few are. But she has more. Some she hides in when she doesn't want anyone to find her." Jayne shrugs "She'll come out sooner or later."

3AM

Stripping down to his boxers Jayne drops on the bed with a groan too tired to move he falls asleep with the lights on.

HOUR LATER

Jayne awakes when he feels a weight on his thighs and opens his eyes to find River staring at him. "Finally come out of hidin huh?" He asks softly not wanting to wake the baby.

River stares at him

Jayne sits up and brushes her hair back, "What's wrong baby?"

"Make the screams stop."

"River"

"Don't want to think. Want silence." She whispers tears threatening to fall, "Please Jayne." She takes his face between her hands, "Please zhang fu... need silence... need to feel. Need them out." She trails her fingers over his face before kissing him.

DAWN

"We'll keep coming for you. You can block us but we'll find you."

"Just leave me alone." River screams

"Soon we'll find you River Tam. We'll keep coming. They'll keep coming. You can't hide for long. They will die protecting you."

River awakens with a gasp and looks at Jayne who asleep beside her. She winces at the endless possibilities of her life and the deaths of her family as they flash. She lifts her hand to Jayne's cheek, 'I could lose him... lose Charlie. Lose Simon... my whole family.' She tucks her head under his chin her mind made up. 'When I can... I leave. They can live without me. I can't live if they die. Can't let them kill my family.'

TBC… 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

2 WEEKS LATER

"You look worried." Book remarks as he joins Jayne on the catwalk as the mercenary watches River with the baby on the cargo bay floor.

"She's just... actin weirder than normal." Jayne remarks

"She has been quiet." Book agrees "But this is River."

Jayne chuckles

"Should be glad she's this calm." Book states

"I am... its just you know every time she's calm... somethin happens. Either pullin a prank on me... or someone else. Or somethin worse happens."

Book chuckles "She does tend to find trouble after a few days of good behavior."

"Guess I'm gettin used to it." Jayne shrugs

River smiles at Charlie, enjoying the baby's happy thoughts, 'Going to miss this.' She trails her finger down Charlie's plump cheek, 'Be good for your Daddy and Uncle Simon. And Uncle Captain Daddy... Auntie Inara... Aunt Kaylee... Uncle Book and Uncle Wash... And Aunt Zoë.' She smiles as the baby squeezes her finger. 'Your Daddy loves you so much. He is going to take good care of you. He is going to protect you, teach you lots of things he shouldn't but lots of things he should. Everyone will teach you so much.' She rests her cheek against Charlie's head, 'Doing this to protect you my sweet baby. Won't let them hurt you or the rest of them.' She smiles at the image that flashes through her mind. "Here" she reaches for the rattle handing it to the baby who starts shaking it and laughing. River laughs at her daughter's happiness, 'Going to miss that sound.'

"Someone's happy." Jayne remarks as he crouches beside them.

"Loves her rattle. She likes noise it takes her mind off her mind."

"Makes her smile." Jayne remarks

"Want her always happy."

"She will." Jayne sits beside River.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jayne looks at River "You shiny crazy girl?"

River smiles at him, "As much as a crazy girl can be." She looks at Charlie who is sucking on her fist. 'I love you Charlie.' She kisses Charlie's head.

Jayne watches River cuddle the baby.

'I love you and your Daddy so much. I have to keep you safe, even if it means going back there.' River rests her cheek against Charlie's head, 'I would rather be dead than go back' she flinches hearing the baby whimper, 'but it would hurt you and everyone else... can't do it. Can't hurt you.'

THAT NIGHT

River stares at dreaming Jayne then leans down kissing his cheek, "I love you." She whispers, "This is for the best." She stands walking over to the crib looking at Charlie who is awake. "I'm sorry." She says sadly. "Can't let you be caught in this." She looks at Jayne sadly, "Be good for him Charlie." She quietly walks out of the bunk leaving her daughter lying there sucking on her fist. River walks the catwalk trailing her fingers over the railing. 'Be good for them Serenity, protect them like I'm trying. Wash and Kaylee will take good care of you.' She closes her eyes her mind drifting to the others all lost in their dreams. She drifts into each mind stopping in Simon's.

_"Swear Simon... swear no matter what you won't take Charlie from Jayne."_

_"River..."_

_"He loves her so much Simon. She loves him. It would break him to lose both of us... just as it would break you if he took her away from you."_

_"What are you talking about?" Simon demands "Mei-mei..." Simon says worried._

_"I love Jayne... I love you. I'm doing what is best for everyone Simon. They'll keep coming for you... but not as hard."_

_"River"_

_River hugs Simon, "Love you Simon."_

_"I love you mei-mei."_

She flashes through Book and Zoë's minds saying her good byes.

_"I know you have secrets... I know your mind is the most puzzling of them all." River leans against the dream console looking at Wash. "If you and Zoë are to last... tell."_

_"River"_

_"Thank you Wash. For being so kind. Teach her to fly for me?"_

_Wash nods_

River goes to the next mind smiling at Kaylee's happiness.

_Kaylee stares at River, "What is it?"_

_"Take care of Simon for me."_

_"River... why do I feel like you are sayin bye?"_

_"I am. I have too." River steps up to Kaylee taking her friend's face between her hands, "He's a boob... but he's coming around."_

_"He is." Kaylee smiles_

River leans against the wall fighting tears as she heads to the next mind.

_Inara looks up surprised to see River, "River..."_

_"Tell him. Let him know. Don't let him hurt you anymore."_

_Inara stares at the young woman, "What do you mean?"_

_"Know you hurt when he calls you names... tell him."_

_"He won't listen."_

_"You can try." River shrugs "Families argue... and they talk. Besides," River looks down playing with the hem of her shirt, "if you leave who is going to help Simon teach Charlie? Jayne, won't stop her from eating with her hands... won't care if she doesn't say please and thank you. If you stay you can back Simon... make sure Jayne doesn't push Simon away. Keep them in line. Be there when Kaylee gets mad at Simon. Or Simon gets flustered."_

_Inara nods "I will."_

River stands outside the bridge where Mal is dozing in the captain's chair and smiles as she prepares herself for the conversation she knows will be hard but needed.

_River sits on the table watching as Mal cleans his gun._

_Mal looks up, "Huh... thought I was on the bridge."_

_"You are. Just... needed to talk to you. No one else can hear." River plays with the hem of her skirt._

_"Since when can you do this?" Mal asks_

_River shrugs "Never did before. Didn't know if it would work."_

_"So is everyone... asleep?"_

_"Charlie's awake. I've said my goodbyes to everyone but you... and Jayne." She takes a deep breath, "Talking to you and Jayne is harder."_

_"Why me?" Mal asks_

_"Because you know... you understand. You get it."_

_"Get what?"_

_"That what was done can't be changed." River shrugs_

_Mal stares at her, "Your leavin."_

_River nods "Don't worry I will reactivate the shuttle beacon when I get where I'm going."_

_"You ain't leavin." Mal protests_

_"No choice Captain Daddy." River says sadly. "They won't stop. I see the possibilities... most of them lead to your deaths."_

_"You ain't gonna... I know you said you'd rather be dead..."_

_River shakes her head, "Can't. Would if I could. Can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"If I do... they come for Charlie." River stares at Mal, "Do me a favor?"_

_"What?"_

_"Keep them from fighting over Charlie. Don't let Simon take Charlie. Don't let Jayne take Charlie. You know Simon will suggest he take her off Serenity. You be their reason. If Simon takes Charlie off the ship... they won't be able to hide. Here... they keep moving. Stay a step ahead."_

_"River"_

_"I want Charlie here... where she's safe. Let her stay?"_

_Mal nods_

_"Don't let them fight over her. This is her family... where she belongs." River moves off the table and hugs Mal. "Take care of them... keep Jayne from killing Simon... and Simon from killing Jayne."_

_"Know I will. Can't have my hired gun dead or the Doc." Mal chuckles_

_"I need you to promise me something... if the day comes they send me after you... kill me before I kill you."_

_"But what if you come back not wantin to kill us?"_

_"You'll know."_

_"Why me?" Mal asks_

_"Its you or Zoë. Simon won't do it... Jayne... I don't think he could."_

_"If it has to be done... and Jayne can't... Zoë or I will... promise."_

_River nods "Love you Captain Daddy and thank you... for protecting me this long."_

River steps into the shuttle starting it up she pulls away from Serenity then looks at the ship that has been her home for almost three years. She takes a deep breath before giving into the last mind set.

_River looks at Jayne who is propped up looking down at her. She lifts her hand to his cheek._

_"Why is this feelin different?" Jayne asks as he brushes her hair back._

_"It is. Not all your dream."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_River tugs on his hand pulling him down._

_Jayne settles over her and leans down kissing her lightly. "Mm like this dream"_

_River smiles then stops him before he goes any further, "Jayne"_

_"Gonna take advantage of this... dream baby girl. No havin to keep quiet... no wakin Charlie."_

_River flips Jayne to his back_

_"Mmm likin this"_

_"No. Talking now." River takes his face between her hands, "I need you to listen Jayne." She says firmly as she searches his eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_"For what baby?"_

_"For doing what I have done. What I could do... will possibly do in the future."_

_"River" Jayne finds himself silenced when she presses her finger to his lips_

_"Swear that no matter what happens you will protect Charlie."_

_"Know I will"_

_River tilts her head "Even if it means killing me one day?"_

_Jayne stares at her, "Ain't comin to that River girl." He says firmly as he sits up, "You're safe..."_

_"I'm gone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I took the shuttle." She searches his eyes, "I'm going back to them."_

_"No. River, baby, your safe here... with us. You know I ain't gonna let them touch you."_

_River rests her forehead against Jayne's "Seen the outcomes Jayne... know the odds. You have better odds of surviving without me." She shrugs "Don't want Charlie to get hurt. Don't want her to hurt anyone... even them."_

_"River, don't do this... what about Charlie?" He demands. "She needs you... I need you."_

_"I need to do this, I can't run anymore. I can't risk Charlie getting hurt." Seeing that Jayne is fighting his rage... and tears River hugs him, "Don't come after me."_

_"River... how we are you get lost I find you."_

_"Now you have Charlie to think about."_

_Jayne buries his face in her neck, "I'm gonna find you again crazy girl, I can't not look. I can't leave you with them."_

_"They won't kill me, I'm too valuable."_

_"To me as well." Jayne lifts his head meeting her gaze, "When I wake up..."_

_"Be long gone."_

_"What about Charlie?"_

_"She knows. She understands." River whispers as she struggles to fight her own tears at the thought of her baby._

_"Like you like this..."_

_"Sane?"_

_"Talkin normal. Not like I don't adore how you normally are." He smiles tucking her hair behind her ear. "What about Charlie? Doc will take her."_

_"I told him not too... but Simon"_

_"Doesn't like me."_

_River shrugs running her hands down his arms, "Swear Jayne... if the day comes that I come after you... you will stop me."_

_"River I ain't gonna..." he looks down "I can't baby. I may be a killer... but I can't kill you."_

_"If it comes down to it... do it." River says firmly._

_"I'm gettin you back River... somehow." Jayne says sadly. "How can I not?" He brushes her hair back, "Still got to ask you to marry me."_

_"Paper is nothing to me." River takes his hand pressing it to her heart, "Here you are my husband. Have been since the moment I realized who you were... how you were meant to be in my life."_

_"Will you come back to us?"_

_"Odds are good but I don't know how it will be. To kill you... or be with you again." She shrugs_

_"You'll be with us again... without the tryin to kill us part." Jayne smiles sadly._

_"Try to get along with Simon... he is Charlie's Uncle."_

_"I'll try."_

_"Don't push him out of Charlie's life even if he annoys you... she's all he has left now. No parents... no me."_

_"Will he take her from me?" Jayne asks_

_"Captain Daddy and Inara won't let him. Won't let you take her from him either." River closes her eyes tears falling as she feels him kiss her forehead. "I love you husband. Always will."_

_Jayne pulls her close as she starts to cry. "I love you wife. Never gonna stop."_

_River blinks back tears, "I will miss all of you so much."_

NEXT MORNING: SERENITY

Each awaken with the realization that River's visit into their minds was true... she is gone.

EVENING

"Someone is going to have to watch Charlie tonight." Mal remarks as he enters the mess hall. "Just checked on Jayne... seems he cracked open his stash..."

"Drunk?" Zoë asks

"Passed out on the bed." Mal answers looking at Kaylee who has spent a good part of the day crying, "Where's Doc?"

"Cleaning the infirmary... again." Kaylee answers her eyes on Charlie who is lying on a blanket playing.

Mal nods walking out of the mess hall he stands at the catwalk taking in the silence.

"Little too quiet." Zoë remarks as she joins him.

"Guess we've gotten used to having her running through here playing with Kaylee or avoiding Jayne." Mal remarks remembering the times he had threatened River and Kaylee if they made a mess or fell and hurt themselves running and playing.

"Did she..."

Mal nods turning to watch the mess hall, "She was right. I know he would try but nothin even the fact of protecting Charlie would let him do that."

"So its one of us."

"Hate to say it but if it does come to that might have too. Though she did say we'd know when."

"Talks in riddles even when tellin us to do that." Zoë says amused.

"Gonna miss havin her round."

"Kinda surprised Jayne ain't headin out to find her." Zoë remarks "Or Simon."

"Think they realize this is what she wanted."

"Those two are gonna fight... a lot when this sinks in."

"Guess we'll weather that like everything else" Mal shrugs

SOMEWHERE

River reactivates the beacon and walks away from the shuttle heading into town, 'Doing this is for the best. My family will survive.'

TBC…


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've had a few annoyances in my life. First I went back to school and that cut down on my free time to write and post. Then I had to do an externship for school which cut down on more writing time. In June my laptop crashed and I lost a lot of my work... luckily I had sent some to work on at school so I didn't lose all of my fics just some chapters. Then my laptop went out to be fixed which was supposed to take only 14 days and ended up being a month... only to find out that the idiots who fixed my laptop put an earlier version of Windows on when they were supposed to put Windows XP. Which shows how dumb these guys are because it said on the laptop Windows XP. So the next day after getting my laptop back they sent it out giving me a loaner... that was July... now we are approaching October and these idiots still haven't fixed my laptop or contacted me. First they ordered the wrong part. Then the part they ordered was defective. They were supposed to get the part over a week ago and send it back to me immediately... I've heard nothing from them since that phone call. Luckily Circuit City gave me a loaner to use. But since its a loaner I don't want to do much to it so the trial Word I have is ending soon and I wasn't able to do much work on my fics.

When I get my laptop back I'm hoping to post some chapters of my fics and get back into writing more chapters as well as post whatever fics I happen to finish by then. So I am going back to my old promise after I get my laptop back no more posting until I finish a fic. I'll continue to post the ones I've already worked on but new stuff won't be up until I finish writing them.

Thanks. Sorry its taking me so long to work on all of these stories.

Inquisitive 1 


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hi,  
I know its been a while since I even updated but after Ami's little comment about not updating and asking why I bothered writing if I wasn't going to update I decided it was time to put up another Author's Note. The reason I haven't updated is not because I lost interest in writing or because I wanted to leave you guys hanging but when my computer crashed I lost a good amount of work on not only this fic but a lot of others that were in the process of being worked on or started and what was backed up was also lost due to the fact the USB drive it was on locked up.

I have done some writing on this fic but I haven't been able to write a suitable chapter that I even wanted to post. I have worked on it little by little but I keep getting finding myself distracted with other more recent stories that once again became epic stories... and Real Life. I switched jobs which cut out two hours of writing from my day.

As for why I haven't posted new stories... I decided to go back to what I had planned with Destined... finish a fic before posting... but Destined grew into a bigger fic than I had planned. I'm actually thinking I might revise it and cut it down to a smaller fic because how I want the story to go isn't working the way I want it too.

So if any of you want to whine about the fact I haven't updated or anything save it because it bugs the hell out of me as much as it does you!

Later,  
Inquisitive One 


End file.
